No Reason To Love You
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Sanji mulai memperhatikan Law?/Zoro kesal bukan main! mungkinkah ia akan terabaikan nantinya? Ace mulai merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Law disekitar Sanji! / Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Chapter 8 up! Warning : BL, BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, Incest, ZOSAN, Vs. AceSan, or Maybe LawSan?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING : AU, OOC BERAT, BL, INCEST, HAREMxSANJI, TYPO(S), BAHASA BAKU &amp; GAK BAKU, dsb. DLDR!

A/N : Setting latar disini adalah Grandline versi modern namun kemampuan buah iblis tetap bisa dipakai.

.

.

.

One Piece milik © Eichiro Oda Sensei

No Reason to Love You © Hiria-Ka

.

.

.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Sanji berjalan dengan cepat melewati lorong-lorong kelas menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Ia tak habis pikir! Walaupun ia adalah seorang wakil ketua OSIS, dirinya malah teramat sering di panggil oleh kepala sekolah bukan karena kegiatan OSIS-nya melainkan karena seorang adik yang _teramat sangat_ ia sayangi tapi juga yang _selalu_ membuatnya jengkel setiap saat.

_BRAK_

"OI! MARIMO BODOH! APA LAGI YANG KAU PERBUAT HAAHH?!"

Sanji yang baru sampai langsung saja membuka pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah dengan kencang dan menyemprot Zoro yang sedang duduk menghadap kepala sekolah dengan dongkol.

"KAU TAU, KAU INI SELALU SAJA MEMBUATKU REPOT! ADIK BODOH! TAK CUKUPKAH KAU MEMBUAT KESALAHAN LAIN DI DALAM SEKOLAH? DASAR MARIMO BAKA!" omelnya sambil menjotos jidat Zoro dengan kedua jarinya— sampai-sampai jidat Zoro memar karena jotosan maut dari sang kakak.

Zoro yang dimarahi hanya bisa diam tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Sedangkan kepala sekolah— a.k.a Monkey D Garp— hanya menatap datar kedua saudara itu. Ia sudah biasa menyaksikan Sanji yang mengomel-ngomel pada Zoro. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengeluarkan Zoro dari sekolahnya, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau saja Zoro bukan teman dekat Luffy— cucunya, pasti ia tak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan si bocah berambut hijau dungu itu dari sekolah ini.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun mereka berdua bukan seperti adik kakak yang sewajarnya. Garp sangat yakin bahwa; mungkin saat ibu mereka melahirkan Zoro bayinya _'tertukar'_ dengan bayi yakuza sehingga Zoro mempunyai sifat brutal seperti itu, berbeda jauh dengan sifat kakaknya—Oh tunggu!— Garp hampir saja lupa, bukankah si bocah berambut rumput itu memang anak dari seorang Yakuza?

Ah iya... sifatnya memang sama dengan ayahnya—Donquixote Doflamingo seorang Yakuza yang terkenal akan kekejamannya dan memiliki anak buah hampir diseluruh Kota Grandline ini. Jujur saja, Garp lebih menyukai Sanji ketimbang Zoro, apalagi Luffy sering bilang padanya bahwa Sanji benar-benar orang yang baik, dia selalu memberikan makanan pada Luffy di saat ia kelaparan. Bahkan Luffy pernah bilang pada Garp kalau ia ingin sekali menukar Ace dengan Sanji agar Sanji menjadi kakaknya sementara lantaran Ace tidak pernah bisa membuatkannya beberapa makanan yang layak konsumsi. Sungguh pemikiran yang luar biasa bodohnya.

Garp mengangguk-angguk sambil memegang dagunya saat berpikir. Ia kembali lagi melihat duo saudara itu.

"Hei bocah pirang"

Sanji menoleh saat Garp memanggilnya.

"Aaa— maafkan aku, Garp no Jii-san." Sanji menundukan kepalanya lalu melototi Zoro dan menjitaknya pelan.

"Keh..." Zoro sendiri hanya mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Huff... kesalahan apa lagi yang diperbuatnya Jii-san?" tanyanya lelah. Padahal baru saja ia selesai rapat OSIS ia malah langsung di panggil kesini karena ulah dari adik tercintanya.

"Aku sudah menanyai si rumput bodoh ini kenapa ia menghajar Kohza anak dari konglomerat itu sampai tidak sadarkan diri, tapi adikmu ini tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun" jawab Garp bosan.

Sanji mulai menampakan wajah horror "Ahh... kau berkelahi lagi Marimo?" geramnya dongkol.

"Anak itu yang memulainya" Zoro hanya menjawab cuek dan dingin seperti biasa.

"ehh—? ap—"

"Sudahlah kakek. Cepat berikan hukumannya padaku. Aku tidak suka bertele-tele" tanpa memberi sang kakak kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut Zoro mengalihkan topik pada Garp dengan malasnya.

"Sopanlah sedikit Marimo!" bentak Sanji yang kemudian menslap kepala Zoro.

"Heh, aku sudah tidak punya hukuman apapun lagi untuk mu bocah rumput" decih Garp sambil makan donat yang entah datangnya dari mana.

"Hee? Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku kesini Jii-san?" Sanji memiringkan kepalanya bingung seraya menatap Garp yang masih setia memakan donatnya.

"Aku serahkan hukuman bocah ini padamu. Aku sudah bosan memberinya hukuman"

"Ehee? Kenapa harus aku Jii-san?"

"Karena kau adalah saudara dari bocah rumput ini. Maka aku serahkan dia padamu. Terserah kau mau menghukumnya bagaimana. Lagi pula meski aku memberinya hukuman, Luffy pasti akan membantunya dengan segala cara(?)"

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Jika kau menolak akan kuturunkan jabatan mu sebagai wakil ketua OSIS! Sekarang, pergi kalian!"

Dan dengan begitu Garp pun mengusir kakak beradik itu keluar dari ruangannya.

_'Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku tidak memberikan hukuman pada marimo, jabatanku sebagai wakil ketua OSIS akan di turunkan! Dan gadis-gadis pasti akan menjauhiku Argh! Merepotkan sekali sih punya adik laki-laki! Grrraaahh! Kenapa aku tidak diberkati dengan adik perempuan yang cantik dan penurut saja...'_ Batin Sanji sebal.

Ia berjalan sambil memelototi Zoro dengan tajam— setajam-tajamnya(?)— sedangkan yang di pelototi hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari dahinya.

Takut akan omelan sang kakak yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan meledak, Zoro melangkah lebih cepat mendahului Sanji, namun— tentu saja Sanji tak tinggal diam, ia segera menarik kerah belakang baju Zoro agar tidak kabur. Dan... bersyukurlah karena sepertinya kali ini dewi fortuna sedang ada di pihak Zoro. Sebab, baru saja Sanji hendak memarahinya tiba-tiba—

"SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~" sesosok bocah karet bernama Luffy berlari dan menerjang sang kakak dari belakang. Dan alhasil... mereka— Luffy, Sanji dan Zoro jatuh tersungkur saling menindih. Membuat siswa siswi yang ada disana memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Gaaahh! Apa yang kau lakukan Luffy!" Sanji yang memang lagi kesal langsung saja memarahi Luffy yang dengan seenak dengkulnya menyerangnya secara mendadak.

Ia berusaha mendorong Luffy yang kini telah menindihnya dari belakang namun Luffy malah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sanji~ Haraheta~" rengeknya manja pada ketua klub memasak yang sekaligus juga kakak dari Roronoa Zoro. "Ah! Hey Zoro! Sedang apa kau disitu?" celetuknya dengan nada polos tanpa dosa saat melihat Zoro yang sedang tengkurap sambil mencium lantai.

Sanji yang tersadar akan ucapan Luffy barusan langsung kembali menolehkan kepala pada Zoro yang tertimpa olehnya. Dan...

"Whaaa! Zoro!"

Dengan panik Sanji langsung menendang Luffy jauh-jauh dan melihat keadaan adiknya yang mungkin sudah sekarat.

"Marimo kau tidak apa-apa? Ah! Hidung mu berdarah!"

Zoro berdiri. Ia hendak mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah sehabis _'mencium'_ lantai. Tapi tidak jadi karena dengan cekatan Sanji langsung mengunakan sapu tangannya untuk mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Zoropun hanya membiarkannya saja tanpa berniat untuk protes. Dia selalu senang bila mendapat perhatian dari sang kakak.

"Lihat perbuatan mu ini Luffy!" Sanji kembali memarahi Luffy yang masih tersungkur beberapa meter di ujung koridor sana.

Luffy pun bangkit berdiri dan kembali mendekati duo kakak beradik itu.

"Maaf" tukasnya datar, nyaris tak ada nada bersalah dalam ucapannya dan hal itu membuat Sanji memunculkan urat siku-siku di pelipisnya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh minta _maaf_ atau mau mengajak ku berkelahi _Hah_?"

Oke, dan sekarang seluruh perhatian Sanji menjadi milik Luffy. Zoro yang melihatnya entah mengapa merasa agak kecewa sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi duluan dari sana.

"Aku harus ke klub kendo, sekarang juga" setelah mengatakan hal itu ia pun melengos pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sanji dan Luffy yang terdiam menatap kepergiannya.

"Ada apa dengan Marimo itu? kenapa buru-buru sekali..." pikir Sanji heran, namun tak lama karena rengekan Luffy kembali terdengar

"Sanji~ aku lapar~ ayo kita ke kantin, yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu"

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi berhubung ia juga sudah lapar mau tak mau Sanji harus mengikuti ajakan Luffy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantin Sanji langsung saja ngibrit secepat kilat ke arah Robin, Nami dan Vivi yang sudah duduk bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"Ah! Itu Sanji! Sanjiiiiiiiiiii~" teriak Chopper. Berharap bahwa Sanji akan menyapanya kembali. Tapi sayang harapannya tidak terwujud karena Sanji malah menghampiri Nami, Robin dan Vivi.

"Nami-swaaaan~~ Robin-chwaaaan~~ Vivi-chwaaaan~~ Aku rindu sekali dengan Kalian~" ujarnya dengan mata lope lope dan menciumi tangan Nami, Robin dan Vivi bergantian.

Setelah melakukan ritual gaje nya— yaitu menggombal-gembel pada Nami, Robin, dan Vivi. Sanji pun duduk di sebelah Brook yang tengah menyesapi teh nya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan hendak memakan bekalnya, namun, teriakan dari seseorang membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan terpaksa harus menunda untuk melahap makan siangnya. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"OIIII MINNAA!" Ace tiba-tiba datang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti habis di keroyok masa. Ia di bantu oleh Marco dan Sabo untuk berjalan kearah Sanji dan kawan-kawan. Ketika sampai, Ace pun langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sanji diikuti oleh Sabo yang duduk disebelah Luffy yang tengah asik makan dan Marco yang duduk di samping Chopper.

"Whoa Ace, kenapa kau berantakan seperti itu?" tanya Luffy pake muncrat mengenai wajah Ace yang tepat duduk di depannya.

Lalu... dengan santai, Ace mengelap wajahnya dan menjawab "Tadi aku—"

"—dia dikeroyok oleh Fansgirl nya" Marco memotong perkataan Ace sambil minum jus jeruk milik Sabo.

"Hoy! Kembalikan itu, jambul sialan!" dan jus jerukpun kembali direbut oleh Sabo, tak lupa si tinju api kedua memberikan hadiah geplakan di kepala Marco.

Ace sendiri malah asik pundung dengan background suram dibelakangnya. Membuat Sanji, Brook, dan Ussop yang ada di sebelahnya merinding tak nyaman akan hawa suram itu.

"Ah. Hahah.. aku rasa aku ingin tambah teh lagi. Yohohoho..." tukas Brook takut-takut dan pergi menjauh dari sana untuk memesan teh.

"Tu-tunggu! A—aku ikut!" dan diikuti Ussop yang mengejarnya. Meninggalkan Ace dan Sanji yang duduk berdampingan. Melihatnya saja Sanji jadi prihatin akan keadaan teman sekelasnya yang kini terlihat mengenaskan dengan baju compang-camping yang kotor seperti pemulung.

"Sudahlah, Ace. Beginilah nasib menjadi ketua OSIS" desisnya, bermaksud menenangkan Ace tapi perkataannya malah membuat Ace tambah pundung. Tidak kehabisan ide, Sanji pun menawarkan bekalnya pada Ace dengan maksud untuk menghiburnya— mengetahui kebiasaan Ace yang sangat mirip dengan Luffy—tukang makan.

"Oi Ace, ini, mau bento ku tidak?" ia mendorong bentonya pada Ace dengan harap-harap cemas. Dan benar! Mata Ace langsung berbinar bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat permen. Luffy yang melihat Sanji meberikan bentonya pada Ace langsung berusaha merebutnya, tapi Ace segera menjauhkannya.

"Kau sudah punya makanan mu sendiri Luffy" sergahnya lalu memakan bento buatan Sanji.

"Ini tidak adil! Sanji, mengapa kau memberikan bentomu pada Ace!" Luffy protes.

"Makanan mu kan masih ada Luffy..." Jawab Sanji malas. Ia selalu saja bingung menghadapi dua orang kakak adik yang suka berebut makan itu.

"Aceeee~ Ayolah~ berbaik hatilah dengan adik mu ini~" Luffy mulai mengeluarkan jururs andalannya yaitu merengek pada sang kakak dengan wajah melas seperti orang yang tidak makan selama sebulan(?)

Akhirnya, dengan rasa iba, mau tak mau Ace pun membagi setengah bento itu pada Luffy. Namun sayang seribu sayang, baru saja ia mau melanjutkan makannya— tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari sekelompok gadis-gadis yang baru memasuki kantin.

"AH! ITU DIA ACE-SAMA!" teriak salah satu leader dari kelompokan gadis-gadis itu.

Ace menengok kebelakang. Ia hanya terpaku melihat para fansgirlnya sambil memegang bento yang kini isinya telah lenyap di comot oleh Luffy semua. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sekarang bentonya sudah tiada.

"Whoa whoa~ Mellorine~beruntung sekali kau Ace~ ku akui fansgirl mu memang lebih banyak darikuuu" oceh Sanji yang kumat akan penyakit pecinta wanitanya dengan mata lope lope.

"SEMUANYA AYO SERBUUUUU!" komando gadis berambut hijau bernama Porche yang diketahui adalah leader dari kelompok gadis-gadis itu.

Melihat para gadis-gadis gila— julukan dari Ace untuk para fansgirlnya— Ace segera menarik Sabo dan Marco kabur secepat kilat dari sana— bahkan sangking takutnya Ace dengan fansgirlnya itu ia tak sadar kalau ia juga membawa kotak bento Sanji yang sudah kosong tadi (°_°).

"Yah... beginilah nasib menjadi pria tampan dan populer" Nami menyeringai licik sambil menghitung uang-uang yang ia dapatkan dari dompet para fansgirl Ace yang lewat barusan. Vivi tercenggang melihatnya sedangkan Robin hanya tersenyum. Dan sisanya dua orang di sana— Franky dan Chopper hanya menelan ludah gugup _'benar-benar gadis iblis'_ pikir keduanya. Sedang Sanji sendiri malah kumat lagi stresnya.

"Ahh~ Nami-san tambah cantik bila seperti itu~~" pujinya dengan mata lope-lope jijay.

"Ara, Sanji-san. Dari tadi aku belum melihat Zoro, kemana dia?" dengan nada anggunnya Robin bertanya pada Sanji.

"Marimo? — Ah! Iya! Aku lupa belum memberi bento makan siangnya!" sekarang ia malah histeris. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal yang sangat penting—merawat adik kesayangannya dengan baik agar tidak mati(?) kelaparan. Berterima kasihlah pada Robin yang telah mengingatkan nya.

"Fufufu.. sepertinya kau melupakan adik kesayangan mu itu ya... Kau harus mencarinya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, lho" Robin memberi saran sambil tersenyum. Sanji hanya mengangguk setuju lalu pamit pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BUAKH! BRUGH! TRAK— TRAK— TRAK_

Terdengar suara _Shinai_ yang sedang beradu dari dalam gymnasium olahraga.

_"Bagus Zoro, jangan main dengan emosi. Fokus pada point! Johnny! Jangan lengah dengan Zoro!"_ teriak seorang wanita dengan surai hitam pendeknya—Kuina dari pinggir lapangan. Ia adalah senior sekaligus pelatih Zoro. Kuina adalah anak kelas dua, ia juga sekelas dengan Sanji. Selain itu ayah Kuina adalah teman dekat dari Ibu Zoro dan Sanji.

Sanji melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ia berjalan menuju bench di pinggir lapangan untuk menunggu Zoro yang sedang berlatih sembari di awasi oleh Kuina. Ia hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Zoro yang benar-benar serius dengan latihannya. Ia kagum dengan adik bodohnya yang bisa seserius ini bila menyangkut tentang _Kendo_. Tapi terkadang ia juga iri dengan Zoro yang memiliki tubuh lebih kekar dan lebih tinggi darinya (walau hanya beda lima centi).

Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Zoro memang lebih dominan dengan sang ayah— Doflamingo, kalau saja rambutnya tidak berwarna hijau pasti ia akan sangat mirip dengan sang ayah. Bila kalian bingung kenapa Zoro bisa memiliki warna rambut berbeda, akan ku jelaskan. Itu karena, Ibu Zoro—Istri dari Doflamingo yang di ketahui bernama Monet, memiliki rambut berwarna hijau sama seperti Zoro. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, Ibu mereka juga memiliki sifat yang sangat lembut juga penyayang pada anak-anaknya— maka dari itu tak heran jika Sanji selalu memperhatikan Zoro— adik yang menurutnya kebangetan bodoh— dan selalu memanjakannya.

Yah.. asal kalian tau saja, jika berada disekolah atau di depan teman-temannya Zoro memang selalu bersifat datar, dingin dan kasar bahkan terlihat tak rukun dengan Sanji. Tapi, jika sudah sampai dirumah ia akan bermanja-manja pada sang kakak dengan cara apapun. Baaah, bukankah dia itu seperti anak kecil? Mereka memang pantas disebut kakak adik yang unik.

Melihat kehadiran seseorang, Kuina meninggalkan Zoro dan Johnny yang sedang latihan untuk menghampiri seseorang yang tengah duduk menunggu di bench.

"Lanjutkan latihan kalian. Jangan berhenti sebelum aku memberi perintah" titahnya dan menghampiri Sanji.

"Kau benar-benar kakak yang baik, Sanji-san" Kuina berkacak pinggang, tak lupa ia memperlihatkan senyum wibawanya. Sanji pun balas tersenyum tulus sebelum membalas sapaan Kuina "haha.. terima kasih pujiannya, Kuina-san" kata Sanji seperlunya tidak ada nada menggoda. Bukannya ia tak berani menggoda Kuina, tapi ia segan untuk menggoda apalagi menggombal-gembel pada Kuina yang notebene adalah seorang wanita yang berwibawa tinggi dan Sanji sangat menghormatinya.

"Zoro sangat beruntung ya mempunyai kakak yang perhatian sepertimu"

Sanji kembali tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Kuina pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zoro dan Johnny "Hoy! Kalian bisa berhenti sekarang"

Zoro yang melihat sang kakak berada disana langsung saja menghampirinya. Ia membuka pelindung kepalanya lalu menatap datar Sanji dan Kuina. "Hey! Beginikah sikap mu pada kakakmu yang telah repot-repot membawakan makan siang untuk mu, Zoro?!" karena kesal Kuina memukul punggung Zoro dengan tenaga _tomboy_ nya dan membuat Zoro tersedak.

"_Buh—hahh_! Apa yang kau lakukan wanita sialan!" Zoro membentak Kuina namun segera mendapat jitakan dari Sanji.

"Jaga bicaramu, Marimo! Jangan berkata kasar pada ladies! Ini makan siang mu"

Zoro hanya mendengus lalu segera mengambil kotak bento dari tangan Sanji dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia membuka bentonya yang ternyata adalah makanan favoritnya— _onigiri_. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis dan kebetulan sekali Kuina melihatnya.

"Wahh... Lucu sekali kau Zoro~" Kuina menggoda bocah hijau yang langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada yang lucu disini" ucap Zoro sakartis sambil memakan satu onigirinya dengan sekali caplok. Membuat Kuina yang lagi-lagi melihat adegan lucu yang sangat langka dari Zoro yang sedang mengunyah dengan pipi yang gembung, langsung saja mencubit pipi si marimo dengan gemas.

"Wahh... kau pasti senang ya punya adik yang lucu seperti ini, Sanji-san" katanya sambil mengencangkan cubitannya pada pipi Zoro— yang langsung saja menepis tangan Kuina.

Sanji hanya tersenyum tipis "hah.. Marimo ini lebih banyak menyusahkanku dari pada membuatku senang, Kuina-san" keluhnya sambil menyeka sisa makanan yang berada di sudut bibir Zoro, sedangkan Zoro sendiri hanya melanjutkan makannya tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

Kuina yang melihat hal itu hanya tercenggang _'Ma—manis nya~'_ pikirnya gemas pada dua kakak adik itu.

Tadinya suasana di sekitar mereka bertiga sangat tenang, dan hanya terdengar suara kunyahan Zoro. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang dan memakai kacamata meneriaki nama Zoro dengan antusias.

"RORONOA-SAAAAANN~~"

Sontak Zoro langsung terdiam dengan wajah yang horror saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar tetapi juga mengerikan baginya. Ia segera melompat kebelakang Sanji seperti seorang anak yang sedang berlindung pada ibunya saat ketakutan. Sanji yang melihatnya hanya bisa bingung dengan tingkahlaku Zoro yang tiba-tiba aneh. Ia menatap Kuina seakan-akan bertanya _'Kenapa anak ini?'_ dan dengan malas wanita tomboy itu pun menjelaskan pada Sanji.

"Zoro takut pada gadis itu, Sanji-san" ucapnya singkat padat dan jelas. Membuat Sanji menolehkan kepalanya pada Zoro yang masih ngumpet di balik punggungnya lalu memandang remeh.

"Kau takut pada wanita huh?" ejeknya, dan tentu saja Zoro menjawab dengan konyol "Aku tidak takut, aku hanya alergi!" dengan wajah horror. Membuat Sanji menepuk jidatnya frustasi _'sama saja seperti Ace'_ batinnya.

"Roronoa-san!"

"Huwaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Dan fic ini pun bersambung dengan gajenya

Gyahahahah! Saya menemukan spesies baru! DoflaxMonet = ZoSan! Fu*k YEAH!


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Zoro berjalan dengan muka masam. Ia kesal bukan main, berkat kejadian memuakan yang terjadi di sekolahnya tadi membuatnya merasa terpojok. Di sebelahnya ada Sanji yang juga sedang berjalan bersamanya. Yah, kedua kakak adik itu sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Sanji selaku sang kakak dari bocah Marimo itu membuka suaranya.

"Hey, apa-apaan tadi itu Marimo?" tanyanya sambil menatap Zoro untuk sekedar basabasi.

"Geh! Aku tidak peduli. Jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Aku muak!" Zoro melangkah lebih cepat untuk menghindari pertanyaan apapun tentang yang terjadi tadi siang disekolahnya yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati akibat ulah dari seorang gadis manis yang menurut Zoro sangat _merepotkan_ dan juga _menyebalkan_ itu.

Sanji mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Zoro, dia bertanya lagi. "hm.. siapa tadi namanya... kalau tidak salah, Ta... Tashigi? Iya kan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ia berniat menggoda adik tercintanya.

"Keh! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak peduli dengan gadis bernama _Takagi_—_Takaran_—_Tagalog_ atau apapun itu!" makin kesal Zoro pun menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Tapi tentu saja Sanji sang kakak tidak membiarkan adiknya menghindar begitu saja.

"Hee.. baiklah. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan hukuman mu?" Ia menarik kerah belakang baju Zoro.

Namun sepertinya Zoro sendiri lupa akan hukuman dari Garp yang diserahkan pada Sanji untuknya. "Ha? Hukuman apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos(_atau bodoh?_).

"Ck! Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa hah?" Sanji menjewer telinga Zoro pelan. Sedangkan Zoro yang dijewer hanya menjawab "hukuman apa? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu" sambil menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Membuat Sanji mendesah melihat tampang idiot adiknya itu. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh! Otakmu itu isinya otot semua ya?" timpalnya sambil mengeluarkan jotosan mautnya pada jidat Zoro dengan kedua jarinya. Tapi yang di jotos malah memasang tampang blo'on plus bingungnya lagi, membuat Sanji menepuk jidat gara-gara ke bodohan IQ adiknya yang terlampau luar biasa parah ini.

"Hah, sudahlah. Yang jelas aku tidak mau lagi mendapat kabar dari kepala sekolah kalau kau berkelahi dan membuat onar di dalam sekolah, Marimo!" ocehnya dan hanya mendapat jawaban _'oh'_ dari Zoro yang sudah mengerti.

Sanji yang kesal dengan jawaban singkat dari sang adik langsung saja berjalan cepat mendahului Zoro, berniat meninggalkan adik bodohnya dan—oh! Dia hampir lupa, kalau adik bodoh kesayangan nya itu menderita buta arah _'akut'_. Mengingat hal itu Sanji pun membatalkan niatnya lalu berbalik dan—Ʃ(=_=lll) sweatdrop di tempat ketika melihat sang adik. Yang benar saja! Masa baru di tinggal lima langkah olehnya Zoro sudah berbelok ke arah lain?!

"Hei, hei, hei! Kau mau kemana _Marimo_? Jalannya disebelah _sana_" dengan penuh kesabaran Sanji menarik lengan Zoro dan menggandeng nya dengan erat agar Zoro tidak hilang(?). Bisa dibacok ibunya nanti kalau sampai adiknya hilang karena dia telantarkan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini anak-anak?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berbadan besar dengan rambut blonde cepaknya serta kacamata ungunya yang selalu setia menutupi matanya— pada duo kakak adik yang baru saja pulang. Pria itu tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran.

"Hah... Seperti biasa ayah, si bodoh ini membuat masalah lagi" jawab Sanji lelah sembari menempeleng kepala adiknya dengan sebal.

Doflamingo pun menatap Zoro serius, tapi bukannya takut, Zoro malah membalas tatapan ayahnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sanji menjadi resah merasakan hawa berat diantara Zoro dan Doflamingo yang saling terdiam. Ia takut kalau-kalau ayahnya marah besar pada sang adik. Yah... Walau pun selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun memarahi mereka meski mereka membuat kesalahan.

"Fufufu... kau memang benar-benar anak ku" Doflamingo menyeringai. Ia meletakan korannya di meja lalu berdiri menepuk-nepuk pundak Zoro. Dan Zoro sendiri ikut menyeringai. Melihat hal itu Sanji menghela napas lega.

Beginilah mereka setiap hari, penuh dengan ketegangan. Ayah mereka pasti akan bertanya tentang keadaan sekolah mereka saat mereka pulang. Terkadang Sanji merasa takut untuk menghadapi ayahnya yang memiliki sifat misterius, ini saja sudah beruntung selalu ada saat-saat dimana sang adik selalu membalikan keadaan mencekam seperti tadi.

"Wah, kalian sudah pulang ya?"

Sanji menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, disana nampak sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut hijau ikalnya yang baru saja keluar dari dapur "Ah, iya Ibu!" jawabnya gembira. Monet— Dia adalah Ibu dari dua bersaudara Zoro dan Sanji. Monet memiliki sifat lembut yang dapat mencairkan suasana tegang yang diciptakan oleh Zoro dan Doflamingo. Itulah sebabnya Sanji lebih dekat dengan sang ibu ketimbang dengan ayahnya.

Wanita dengan surai hijau itu lalu tersenyum lembut "Sanji-kun, bisa bantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Tentu saja ibu!" dan langsung di iya kan oleh Sanji. Dengan senang ia pun melangkah pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Doflamingo sendirian—karena Zoro langsung melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

Makan malam pun tiba. Sanji, Monet, dan Doflamingo sudah berkumpul diruang makan. Hanya Zoro yang belum kelihatan disana. Monet yang tidak melihat batang hidung anak bungsunya itu berinisiatif untuk memanggilnya. Tapi sebelum ia berdiri, Sanji sudah terlebih dahulu meminta izin padanya untuk memanggil Zoro. "Biar aku saja yang memanggil si Marimo bodoh itu, ibu" sergahnya lalu melangkah pergi dari ruang makan.

Sanji menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Kamarnya dan juga kamar Zoro berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya Sanji di depan kamar Zoro, ia langsung saja melenggang masuk karena pintu kamar adiknya tengah terbuka lebar. Ia terdiam sejenak melihat Zoro yang bertelanjang dada sedang mengayunkan barbel besarnya hanya dengan satu tangan. Tanpa sadar Sanji menelan ludah gugup. Kenapa ia bisa jadi segugup ini melihat adiknya yang selalu rajin melatih tubuhnya hingga terlihat _perfect_ seperti itu?— walau Sanji juga memiliki tubuh yang bagus untuk ukuran pria ideal, ia tetap saja selalu iri dengan tubuh Zoro yang lebih besar darinya.

Beralih pada Zoro yang memang belum menyadari keberadaan Sanji masih asyik menatap barbel besarnya dengan serius, seakan-akan hal itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia. tangannya masih semangat mengayunkan barbelnya naik turun sampai—

"Zoro"

BRUAK

"ARGH!"

Terkejut karena mendengar suara sang kakak, Zoro jadi tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barbelnya sampai menghantam kakinya sendiri. Dan Sanji yang melihat kekonyolan itu hanya bisa double sweatdrop.

"Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu!?" bentak Zoro yang sekarang terduduk sambil meniupi kakinya yang sakit. Perlahan, Sanji menghampirinya dan mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau yang kenapa! Dari tadi aku berdiri didepan pintu tapi kau tidak menoleh sama sekali" ia berjongkok didepan Zoro sambil mengelapi wajah maskulin Zoro yang penuh dengan keringat hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Cih! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disana" jawabnya berusaha sesantai mungkin. Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit gugup dengan perlakuan Sanji terhadapnya, namun meski begitu dalam hatinya Zoro bersorak gembira. Ia sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana Sanji sedang memperhatikannya seperti ini. "Cepat kebawah, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu" Sanji menyudahi menyeka keringat sang adik. Terlihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Zoro yang masih belum puas. Ia masih ingin diperlakukan Sanji seperti itu lagi. Sedikit memutar otak, dan alhasil ia pun memulai trik bermanja-manjanya pada sang kakak.

"Yang ini belum" ucapnya modus, dengan nada menuntut sambil menunjukan lehernya.

Sanji hanya mendengus "Geh, dasar manja!" lalu tertawa kecil sambil menempeleng kepala Zoro sebelum mengelap leher kekar milik adik bodohnya itu. Satu tangannya ia letakan di bahu Zoro agar Zoro menegakkan badannya. Terlihat cengiran lebar di muka tablo Zoro karena trik manjanya berhasil. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

"Sanji, Zoro, besok kami akan pergi keluar kota selama seminggu" Monet memulai percakapan diantara keheningan makan malam tersebut.

"Seminggu?" tanya Sanji.

"Ya, seminggu, atau mungkin lebih beberapa hari" jawab Monet seraya tersenyum dan di balas anggukan oleh Sanji.

"Jangan bilang kalian ingin membuat anak lagi?" celetuk Zoro asal-asalan, membuat Doflamingo menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya dan disusul oleh pukulan teflon dari Monet yang melayang ke kepala hijaunya.

Sanji selaku kakak yang baik dan perhatian langsung saja mengusap kepala Zoro yang tadi di pukul oleh Monet. "Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan Marimo"

"Fufufu. Tebakan mu hampir benar Zoro" tiba-tiba saja Doflamingo bersuara. Membuat Zoro dan Sanji menatap bingung padanya.

"_Sayang_... jangan membuat mereka bingung" Monetpun merangkul mesra bahu Doflamingo. Oke—_Apa kalian mengerti sekarang bagaimana cara kakak adik itu saling mengasihi?_

"Heh, lebih tepatnya, kami akan membawa seorang anak" lanjut sang Ayah. Zoro dan Sanji semakin bingung. _Seorang anak? Apa maksudnya?_ Pikir mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian akan mengadopsi anak?" Zoro bertanya lagi. Meminta penjelasan. Doflamingo dan Monet hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan anak bungsunya.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu dengan sendirinya" Doflamingo pun tersenyum misterius sedangkan Monet hanya tersenyum simpul.

Paginya di sekolah,

Sanji dan Zoro berjalan berdampingan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan tenang, tentram, dan damai sampai tiba-tiba seseorang datang mengusik dua kakak adik itu.

"Hei! Sanji! Pagi ini cerah sekali ya" kata Ace yang dengan seenaknya merangkul Sanji, membuat Zoro yang melihatnya merasa kesal. Ia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang dekat-dekat dengan kakaknya. Dia tahu Ace adalah ketua OSIS dan Sanji adalah wakilnya, meski mereka terlihat dekat sebagai teman, Zoro tetap saja tidak suka. Baru saja Ia berniat melepaskan rangkulan Ace pada sang kakak, malah terdengar suara lain lagi, kali ini lebih cempreng dan meneriaki nama mereka.

"ZOROO~ SANJI~ ACE~" Luffy berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga, lalu tanpa ampun menubruk Sanji dan Ace hingga jatuh tersungkur.

BRUKH

(O_O)

Semua orang yang berada di sana termasuk Zoro terdiam melihat kejadian _'ganjil'_ yang sedang terjadi pada tiga—_ralat_—dua orang pria— yang kini posisinya benar-benar menarik perhatian para siswa maupun siswi yang sedang melewati gerbang—bahkan para fansgirl Ace yang sangat liar itu pun melihat dengan _'shock'_ dan— _oh_— lihat itu. Rupanya ada sebagian fansgirl Ace yang melihat _'kejadian'_ itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sepertinya mereka adalah _Fujoshi_.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ace dan Sanji sehingga menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana? Mari kita lihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua— kita bisa lihat— disana— Ace yang kini sedang menimpa Sanji. Tangannya yang tadinya merangkul Sanji saat sedang berjalan, sekarang berada di belakang kepala Sanji— sedangkan Sanji—ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan berat tubuh Ace yang kini berada di atasnya. Tapi. Perlu kalian ketahui—_bahwa_— yang menjadi perhatian para siswa siswi disana bukanlah hal itu. Melainkan adalah— Ace dan Sanji— yang kini telah— _berciuman_. Baik, ulangi lagi. _'ber-ci-u-man'_ yeah... mereka berciuman tanpa sengaja karena ulah dari bocah karet yang kelewat rusuh itu.

Dan bila kita lihat ke sudut lain dimana sekelompok pria yang diantaranya adalah _Gin_, _Duval_, dan _Kinemon_ tengah menangis tersedu-sedu karena merasa tidak terima ada orang yang mendapatkan ciuman Sanji tanpa sengaja. Perlu di tegaskan—mereka adalah fansboy yang mengidolakan Sanji sebagai cowok _terseksi_(?) dan _tereksotis_(?) seantero sekolah(?), Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Sanji mendapat gelar cowok _'terseksi'_ dan _'tereksotis'_ kan? Jawabannya adalah— karena gelar cowok _'tercantik'_ sudah dimiliki oleh pria dengan surai pirang sebahu bernama Cavendish. Sedangkan gelar cowok _tertampan_ sudah dimiliki oleh Ace. Dan yang lainnya seperti Zoro, Luffy, dan Chopper yaitu _tercool_, _teraneh_(?), dan _terimut_. Eits... tapi jangan salah, biar di kata gelar Luffy yang satu-satunya paling _enggak banget, _gitu-gitu dia berhasil menarik perhatian mantan _KETOS_ sebelum Ace— yang di ketahui bernama Boa Hancock— cewek _tercantik _en _tersekseh _seantero sekolah. Oke. Back to story—

Kepala Zoro langsung panas dan berasap melihat atraksi konyol itu menimpa kakak tercintanya. Ia pun segera bertindak cepat dengan menarik Luffy menjauh dari dua orang pria yang telah _'tersungkur' _itu.

"OOOIIIIIIII! Luffy! Apa-apaan kau!" dengus Zoro dongkol. "Dan kau, cepat Minggir! Sampai kapan kau akan menimpanya seperti itu!" gertaknya seraya menarik Ace dengan kasar agar menyingkir dari Sanji.

"A-Apa itu tadi..?" ucap Ace linglung sambil menatap Sanji yang sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat merah—karena malu tentu saja—bukan karena doki-doki atau apapun itu yang sangat mustahil bagi Sanji untuk tertarik pada sesama pria.

Terlihat Zoro yang kini telah mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti ingin sekali menebas Ace dengan ketiga pedang pusakanya karena telah menodai kesucian(?) kakaknya.

"Kono... yaro... LUFYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sanji yang sudah dibuat kebangetan kesal atas tindakan ceroboh Luffy yang berakibat fatal padanya langsung menendang bocah karet itu dengan Diabble jamble' andalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zoro memasuki kelasnya sembari membopong Luffy yang sudah babakbelur karena dihajar Sanji. Chopper yang melihat Zoro yang membawa Luffy dengan keadaan nista seperti itu langsung berteriak heboh.

"GYAAAAA! DOKTER! DOKTEEEERR! ZORO! APA YANG TERJADI?!" tanyanya panik.

Zoro meletakan Luffy pada tempat duduknya lalu menjawab dengan datar "Dihajar oleh Sanji"

Chopper langsung jawdropped dengan wajah horror.

"APAA? DIHAJAR OLEH SANJI? BAGAIMANA BISA ZOROO?!" ia pun teriak histeris, matanya melotot keluar.

"Wah.. ada apa ini? Heboh sekali" tiba-tiba Nami datang bersama Kaya. "—Luffyy? Kenapa kau bonyok seperti ini?" lanjutnya ketika melihat wajah Luffy yang bengkak disana-sini.

"Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan ini, nee Bushido-san?" celetuk Vivi sambil menunjukan beberapa foto yang sama tapi di ambil dari sudut pandang berbeda. Di foto itu terdapat Luffy menimpa Ace yang berciuman dengan Sanji.

" #%$^&amp;^*!^? Apa ini Vivi? Sanji-kun dan Ace..." Nami tercengang.

"Ka-kawaii.." desis Kaya yang ternyata adalah Fujoshi seperti Vivi sambil meletakan tangannya di pipi. Zoro ngelirik foto yang sedang di pegang Nami dan ia juga ikut tercengang.

"A-aaa...! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?!" dan dengan seenaknya Zoro merebut foto itu dari tangan Nami.

"Sepertinya hal ini akan cepat tersebar di kalangan _Fujo_ dan _Fudan_ serta Majalah sekolah, fufu..." Vivi tertawa kecil layaknya seorang Fujo yang sudah mendapatkan Pairing baru untuk dinistakan dalam bentuk cerita maupun fanart.

Pada waktu yang sama di kelas Sanji,

Sanji dan Ace yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya langsung disoraki dengan heboh oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Waahhh... ini dia pasangan baru yang serasi dikelas kita~ Ketua OSIS dan Wakilnya" celoteh Marco iseng menggoda duo Ace-Sanji, di susul oleh Sabo yang bersiul-siul gaje. Ace yang memang sedang _was was_ takut amarah Sanji meledak langsung saja menyumpal mulut Sabo dan Marco dengan penghapus papan tulis.

Sanji sendiri mencoba menahan amarahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya mengabaikan Marco dan juga Sabo. Dan sangking kesalnya, bahkan hari ini dia tidak melakukan _ritual_ gaje-nya untuk menggoda para gadis karena malu atas _insiden_ bodoh itu. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti kalau ia tetap nekat menggoda gadis-gadis?

Namun... baru saja Sanji duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang, ia langsung tercengang dengan wajah yang merah padam serta beberapa urat siku-siku yang muncul di pelipisnya saat melihat beberapa foto— yang melibatkan dirinya— di pajang dengan rapi di papan tulis. Mungkin sepertinya hari ini memang bukan hari yang tenang untuknya. Sanji yang memang urat kesabarannya sudah putus, langsung saja berdiri dan berjalan kedepan papan tulis lalu merobek-robek foto tersebut sampai menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Hahaha... Percuma saja... Di setiap mading yang ada disekolah sudah di penuhi oleh foto-foto menakjubkan itu" lagi-lagi, Marco nyeletuk dengan santainya, membuat Ace menoleh kepadanya dengan kaku dan menatapnya horror seakan bertanya _'kau bercanda kan?'_ pada Marco.

Sanji menganga lebar— Wajahnya syok, dan sepertinya dia akan—

"Ara... Sanji-san, apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua?" dengan polosnya Robin bertanya sehabis melihat foto yang di tempel di papan tulis yang sekarang sudah di robek-robek oleh yang bersangkutan.

Sanji langsung pundung. Ia tidak jadi meledakan amarahnya saat di tanyai oleh Robin "Ro-Robin-Chwaaan... ini semua hanya salah paham... percayalah..." ucapnya miris sambil menangis lebay.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis tomboy tengah duduk tenang di tempat duduknya sambil menyeringai ketika melihat foto nista yang berada di tangannya. "Heh, si rumput bodoh itu sepertinya tidak akan tenang memikirkan hal ini"

TBC...

* * *

Kalian tahu? AceSan adalah pair fave author yang kedua setelah ZoSan jadi mungkin akan ada sedikit(banyak) bumbu-bumbu AceSan yohohohoho... Dan Ace akan selalu hidup dalam hati Author. Huwaaaaa hiks hiks Aceeeeeeeee... I miss You *pundung mengingat Ace*

Chapter yang akan datang :

"Roronoa-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tersesat?"

"Bukan urusan mu"

"A-aku menyukai mu Zoro-san!"

'Kemana perginya Marimo itu? apa dia tersesat lagi di dalam sekolah?'

"Hei. Ku rasa ini waktu yang tepat Ace!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Yap. Dengar, ini rencana ku. Kau— harus— berpacaran— dengan Sanji"

"Sanji-san. Berterima kasihlah padaku. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin saja adikmu ini akan di nodai oleh seorang gadis"

**_Author Note : BIG THANKS TO :: romano for da win :: Prissycatice :: Michantous :: Mamiko Momoda :: URuRuBaek :: Guest :: Sexy Cook _**

**_Gak nyangka aja ada yang mau baca fic cacad ini ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Note : Yo! Adakah yang menantikan fic gaje saya ini?*berharap* sudahlah… ah! Semakin senang setelah mengetahui bahwa ZoSan itu couple yang benar² the best setelah liat² di beberapa situs tentang mereka…_**

**_Saya panjatkan terimakasih sebesar²nya pada para reviewers yang telah bersedia mereview fic sebelumnya. Hountou ni doumo arigatou^^_**

**_Seperti biasa, Author hanya ingin membagi kesenangan yang Author rasakan kepada yang saat ini membutuhkan ZoSan. HIDUP ZOSAN! Yeaah~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Semua murid-murid yang telah muak dengan pelajaran langsung menyerbu kantin sekolah dengan brutal(?) tidak terkecuali Zoro yang memang sedang kehilangan nafsu makannya gara-gara insiden yang menimpa kakanya. Ia berjalan dengan malas menuju kantin dengan melewati setiap mading sekolah hanya untuk melepas setiap foto nista yang ia temukan dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan Luffy untuk pergi ke kantin bersama, meski ia tak yakin kalau ia akan cepat sampai kekantin, mengingat bahwa ia buta arah _'akut'_ bahkan sekarang saja ia sudah bingung mau berjalan kearah mana.

Ia ingin bertanya pada seseorang tapi disana benar-benar sepi tak ada seorang pun. Hanya angin lewat saja yang menemani Zoro. Akhirnya dengan memutuskan untuk menggunakan nalurinya saja ia pun berbelok ke koridor kanan. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Zoro pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menepuk pundaknya. Dan...

Matanya sontak melotot dengan wajah yang berkeringat dingin saat melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang serta kacamata dengan frame merah... Wanita itu... dia adalah... Tashigi. Gadis yang selama ini kerap kali mengganggunya dan membuatnya kesal.

"Roronoa-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tersesat?" tanya Tashigi, wajahnya merona dan berbinar-binar ketika menemukan Zoro tengah seorang diri.

"Bukan urusan mu" dan seperti biasa Zoro hanya menjawab cuek seraya menepis tangan Tashigi lalu pergi begitu saja.

Tashigi yang kesal diabaikan seperti itu oleh Zoro tidak tinggal diam. Ia tidak menyerah untuk mendekati Zoro. Buru-buru Ia langsung menyusul langkah Zoro

"Kau kasar sekali Roronoa-san. Apa kau memperlakukan semua gadis seperti itu?"

Zoro mendengus "Apa urusanmu?" tanyanya singkat. Ia tidak berniat untuk bicara lebih lama dengan gadis yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Tashigi tambah kesal karena Zoro masih saja mengabaikannya. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberaniannya, gadis itu nekat menarik tangan Zoro dan menyeretnya ke bawah tangga lalu mendesak Zoro ke tembok.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" ucap Zoro kesal

"Dengarkan aku. Aku ingin jujur tentang perasaanku padamu" Tashigi memegang kedua bahu Zoro dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh akan ketertarikan pada lawan jenisnya itu.

Zoro yang ditatap oleh Tashigi seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam gugup. Entah mengapa Zoro tidak pernah tahan lama-lama dekat dengan wanita kecuali Ibunya dan Kuina yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri.

"A-aku menyukai mu Z-Zoro-san!" ucap Tashigi dengan wajah memerah membuat Zoro membeku sejenak. "Maksudku... Aku menyukaimu Roronoa-san.. apapun akan ku lakukan agar kau menyukaiku. Bahkan jika sekalipun aku harus tidur denganmu" lanjutnya lalu meraih tangan kanan Zoro dan meletakannya pada buah dadanya.

DEGH

Zoro membeku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Ia menelan ludah gugup saat merasakan gumpalan daging yang kenyal pada telapak tangannya. Bukannya bersemu merah wajah Zoro justru membiru dengan mata melotot. Kalau bisa ia berharap akan ada orang yang menghentikan tindakan konyol yang dilakukan oleh Tashigi agar ia bisa cepat-cepat menjauh dari gadis yang menurutnya gila itu.

Dan beruntung sepertinya kali ini harapan Zoro terkabul karena Kunia yang tak sengaja lewat malah melihat mereka berdua.

"Zoro? Tashigi? Apa yang ka—" belum sempat Kuina melanjutkan kata-katanya ia tercengang duluan gara-gara melihat tingkah kedua remaja didepannya.

Zoro dan Kuina langsung menoleh mengetahui keberadaan seseorang di dekat mereka dan..

"Huwaaa! Kuina Senpai!" Tashigi yang terkejut melihat Kuina langsung buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Zoro dari dadanya.

Baru saja Kuina berniat ingin mengomeli kedua kouhainya yang melakukan tindakan tak senonoh itu dirinya malah dikejutkan saat melihat wajah trauma Zoro yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti orang yang habis di perk*sa.

Kuina pun kembali menatap Tashigi. Kali ini dengan pandangan menakutkan "Hei kau, Tashigi. Ku peringatkan padamu. Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padanya! Dia itu masih polos kau tahu! Camkan ini baik-baik! Atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" ancam Kuina dengan nada sakartis sambil mendeathglare Tashigi yang kini tengah bergidik ngeri

"Ampun Senpai! Aku tidak akan berani mengulanginya lagi" jawab Tashigi ketakutan sambil mendongak pada Kuina yang memang lebih tinggi darinya

"Ku pegang kata-katamu itu! Ayo pergi, Zoro! Kakak mu sudah menunggu mu di kantin!"

Dan dengan begitu, Kuina langsung menarik Zoro yang masih menampakan wajah syok pergi meninggalkan Tashigi.

Sekarang mari kita beralih ke tempat lain dimana Sanji dan yang lainnya berada. Inilah dia sebuah tempat yang lengkap dengan penjual makanan dan juga tempat para siswa untuk memuaskan rasa lapar yang menimpa mereka saat sesudah kegiatan belajar— halah! Mau nyebut Kantin aja susah amat.

Yak semuanya, kita dapat melihat dengan jelas kelompok Mugiwara dan juga trio Ace, Marco, dan Sabo yang sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja yang cukup panjang. Disana ada Luffy yang sedang menggarap semua makanan di Kantin yang ia bawa ke mejanya. Serta Usopp dan Chopper yang masih tenang memakan cemilan mereka. Frangky yang lagi mencoba PeDeKaTe sama Robin yang menikmati tehnya dengan Brook. Nami yang masih menghitung uang-uang hasil curiannya. Vivi yang asik menulis cerita _'Yaoi'_ di buku catatannya. Ace yang makan sama brutalnya seperti Luffy. Sabo yang lagi minum jus jeruk kesukaannya dan Marco yang sedang memasang tampang malas sambil menyanggah wajahnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja.

Bila kita perhatikan lagi, pemuda pirang dengan alis yang melingkar keatas sedang terlihat cemas karena menantikan kedatangan seseorang yang sampai sekarang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Siapa lagi yang ia tunggu kalau bukan adik bodoh kesayangannya itu tentu saja.

_'Kemana perginya Marimo itu? apa dia tersesat lagi di dalam sekolah?'_ batin Sanji masih celingak-celinguk mencari sosok pria berambut hijau

"Hei. Ku rasa ini waktu yang tepat Ace!" celetuk Marco membuyarkan pikiran Sanji yang cemas dan beralih menatapnya.

Ace yang memang masih asyik menguyah langsung mendelik dengan wajah bingung "Untuk apa?" tanyanya balik

"Untuk bebas dari fansgirl mu. Lihat itu" Marco menunjuk kelompokan gadis-gadis yang di ketahui adalah fansgirl Ace sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil melirik-lirik kearah Ace dan Sanji.

Ace mengerutkan dahinya seakan-akan bertanya _'memangnya kenapa dengan gadis-gadis gila itu'_

Marco yang emang kurang kerjaan, langsung nyengir lebar "Apa kau tidak merasa sejak insiden yang terjadi antara kau dan si alis spiral ini—"

"HEI!" Sanji tersinggung

"—para fansgirl mu itu tidak lagi mengejarmu dengan membabi-buta, kan?" jelas Marco

Ace ngangguk-ngangguk _'iya juga sih..'_ batinnya.

Cengiran Marco makin lebar. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bukankah kau sangat ingin bila Fansgirlmu itu tidak mengeroyokmu lagi?" tanyanya Membuat Ace terperangah.

"Aku tahu kau pasti punya rencana. Iya kan?" kini wajah Ace terlihat gembira karena sepertinya Marco mempunyai rencana untuk mengusir para gadis-gadis gila itu darinya.

"Yap. Dengar, ini rencana ku. Kau— harus— berpacaran— dengan Sanji" jelas Marco dengan gaya sok jeniusnya(walaupun emang jenius).

"_APAA?!_" teriak Sanji dan Ace bersamaan.

"Itu benar. Apalagi sekarang kalian berdua sudah digosipkan sejak insiden ciuman itu terjadi" sekarang Sabo ikutan nyeletuk sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Ywa! Itwu benaw Swanjwi! Nyam nyam.. *glek* kau harus menerimanya!" ucap Luffy yang tiba-tiba semangat (_Karena menurut Luffy bila Sanji jadian sama Ace itu berarti dia bisa makan enak setiap hari(?)_)

"Benar juga! Sanji! kita bisa pura-pura pacaran bagaimana? Dengan begitu aku akan bebas dari gadis-gadis gila itu hahaha..." Ace berkata dengan antusias sambil membayangkan hari-harinya yang bebas tanpa fansgirl gilanya sedangkan Sanji hanya bisa membeku mencerna perkataan sahabat gilanya satu itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Cari orang lain saja" tolak Sanji cepat. Dia tahu itu akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menolak, Sanji!" entah kenapa sekarang malah Luffy yang berteriak sewot sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sanji menggunakan daging.

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU LUFFY!" Sanji balas meneriaki Luffy dengan muka penuh urat kekesalan yang mencuat.

"Hei~ ayolah~ masa kau tidak mau membantu temanmu sendiri? Kau tahukan, gadis-gadis gila itu selalu membuatku menderita? Lagi pula ini kan hanya pura-pura saja" Ace mulai memasang wajah memelas untuk membujuk Sanji

"Aku mau saja membantu mu Ace, tapi jangan dengan cara aneh seperti itu"

"Tapi hanya ini cara satu-satunya yang dapat mengusir mereka"

"Ya! Hanya ini cara satu-satunya" Luffy kembali mengulang perkataan Ace lalu mencomot bekal Sanji dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari sang pemilik bekal.

"Ku bilang tidak, ya tidak." Jawab Sanji singkat.

Ace pundung. Namun tiba-tiba saja Nami menghampirinya dan berbisik. "Hei Ace, aku bisa membantumu agar sanji-kun mau menjadi kekasih palsu mu" bisiknya pelan di telinga Ace

Ace hanya bisa pasang muka harap-harap cemas "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi bayarannya agak mahal" mata Nami langsung berubah menjadi Berry

Ace langsung sweatdrop... sudah ia duga pasti Nami akan minta bayaran "Baiklah" jawabnya terpaksa

"Sanji-kuuuuun~" panggil Nami dengan nada yang dibuat-buat menggoda dan tentu saja Sanji menajawabnya dengan bahagia dan hati yang berbunga-bunga serta mata lope lopenya "Hai~! Nami-swaaaan~"

"Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Apapun untuk Nami-swan~"

Nami mengedikkan sebelah matanya pada Ace yang langsung merinding melihat kelicikan Nami.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu... jadilah kekasih Ace untuk sementara waktu. Kau bisa kan~?"

"Y—APA?"

"Kenapa Sanji-kun~? Apa kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu Nami-san. Te-tentu saja aku mau membantu mu" dengan susah payah Sanji tersenyum manis. Padahal dalam hatinya ia terpuruk dan menangis sedih _'hiks, kalau bukan Nami-san yang memintanya, aku tidak akan sudi'_ batinnya

"Yossh! Baiklah, mulai detik ini juga Sanji-kun sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Ace!" ujar Nami gembira lalu kembali mendekati Ace.

Robin yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum geli atas tingkahlaku teman-temannya yang konyol. Disebelahnya ada Vivi yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. _"Kasihan sekali Bushido-san, kakak tercintanya sudah jadi milik orang lain"_ gumam Vivi pelan tanpa terdengar yang lain kecuali Robin yang sekarang malah terkikik geli.

"APAA?! Itu jumlah yang sangat banyak" Ace kurang setuju atas jumlah bayaran yang diminta oleh Nami

"Masa anak dari Gold Roger tidak mampu mengeluarkan uang yang hanya sedikit itu?" sindir Nami dengan mata yang berubah lagi menjadi Berry. (yang Nami maksud adalah 'Emas Roger')

"Nama ayah ku Gol D Roger bukan Gold Roger! Hah... baiklah, akan ku kirim nanti ke rekening mu"

Nami langsung menungkupkan kedua tangannya dengan mata yang masih berbentuk Berry disertai dengan bacground penuh uang di belakangnya "hiyaaa~ Arigatou Ace~"

Tak lama kemudian Zoro datang bersama Kuina.

"Ah! Itu Zoro" teriak Usopp sambil menunjuk dimana Zoro dan Kuina berada.

Sanji mendelik. Ia langsung bernapas lega saat melihat Marimo kecilnya datang berasama Kuina karena itu berarti Zoro tidak tersesat kan? Eh, tapi tunggu— ada apa dengan ekspresi Zoro yang terlihat trauma seperti orang yang rumahnya habis kebakaran?

"Sanji-san. Berterima kasihlah padaku. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin saja adikmu ini akan di nodai oleh seorang gadis" ucap Kuina. Sanji tersentak dan langsung bertanya padanya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Kuina-san?"

"fufufu, sepertinya seorang gadis yang menyukainya nekat melakukan hal bodoh pada Zoro" Kuina tertawa geli lalu duduk di samping Sanji.

Luffy yang emang gak pernah bisa baca suasana langsung aja merangkul Zoro yang kini duduk disebelahnya."Hei-hei Zoro, kenapa kau baru datang? Kau ketinggalan banyak hal! akan ku beri tahu padamu. Mulai sekarang Ace dan Sanji sudah resmi pacaran"

"APAA?!" Kali ini Zoro benar-benar syok(lagi) saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Luffy

"Bukankah itu bagus Zoro! Kita akan menjadi saudara. Dan Sanji akan menjadi kakak ipar ku shishishishi..."

Zoro terpuruk dalam lubuk hatinya_. 'Geh! justru itu tidak bagus sama sekali!'_ batinnya. Ia menatap Sanji yang hanya menghela napas berat sambil memberikan bekal makan siang padanya.

Zoro POV

Aku ingin bertanya pada Sanji apa yang terjadi padanya dan Ace. tapi mood ku sudah berantakan duluan hari ini gara-gara gadis itu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak rela bila Sanji benar-benar berpacaran dengan Ace. Bagaimana nanti kalau perhatiannya pada ku semakin lama semakin berkurang? Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau kalau Sanji— kakak yang sangat aku cintai menyayangi orang lain selain diriku. Argh! Kalau bisa, rasanya aku ingin sekali melepas tali persaudaraan ini!

"Oi marimo kenapa bentonya tidak kau makan?"

ku dengar suaranya memanggil ku. Aku yang tadinya menunduk hanya menatap Bento langsung mendongak padanya. Aku bisa lihat raut kecemasan diwajahnya. Mungkin ia sedang berpikir kalau aku ini sakit atau tidak enak badan karena dari tadi aku hanya menatap bentoku dengan diam tanpa memakannya sesuap pun.

Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya aku langsung saja memakan bentoku dengan lahap agar tidak membuatnya khawatir. Mengingat kalau aku harus menjaga image di depan teman-temanku agar tidak terlihat manja pada Sanji kakak ku.

Namun, tanpa ku duga, Sanji malah berdiri lalu berpindah tempat dengan Robin yang berada di sebelahku. Aku pura-pura saja tidak peduli seperti biasanya. Saat aku hendak mengambil minumanku tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergerak cepat mengusap pipi dan ujung bibirku yang ternyata terdapat sisa makanan.

Sebenarnya aku senang karena ternyata dia masih memperhatikanku. Tapi dengan cepat aku langsung menepisnya demi menjaga image. Ku kira dengan menepis tangannya ia tidak akan meneruskan aksinya yang ingin membersihkan sisa makanan yang masih menempel di sekitar wajahku tapi ternyata ia malah menslap kepalaku.

"Jangan sok menjaga image! Marimo! Anak bodoh seperti mu itu cukup menurut pada kakakmu saja!" ujarnya dengan jengkel sambil mengelap pipiku dengan sapu tangannya.

Aku membiarkannya saja tanpa berniat untuk menepisnya lagi. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan kedua wanita dewasa itu— Kuina dan Robin yang menatap lucu kearah ku. Bahkan teman sekelas ku Vivi yang sedang manatap serius kearah ku dan Sanji sambil menulis sesuatu entah apa di buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa. Aku tak peduli dengan teman-teman ataupun mungkin orang-orang yang menatapku dengan aneh saat ini. Perasaan ini sungguh nyaman. Aku merasa seperti benar-benar beruntung. Memiliki kakak seperti dia memang membuatku bahagia lahir dan batin tapi juga tersiksa karena aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya memilikinya sebagai milikku seutuhnya karena dia adalah...

Kakak ku...

TBC...

Yeah! Inilah fic gaje yang terjadi. Readers and silent readers yang saya cinta(?)Apa yang kalian harapkan? Happy End kah? Atau Sad End kah?

Chapter selanjutnya (kalau Author tidak hiatus) :

"Sanjiii~~ lama sekali aku sudah lapaar~"

"Oi Luffy! Bermanja-manja saja dengan Kakakmu sendiri!"

"AAAAA! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"hari ini latihan mu kacau sekali Zoro"

"Ternyata kau disini marimo"

"heh! Untuk apa kau mencariku. Urusi saja kekasih baru mu itu!"


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian nista yang menimpa Sanji dan Ace. Zoro semakin merasa terganggu dengan setiap kehadiran Ace didekat Sanji. Seperti saat ini, Ace dan Luffy datang kerumahnya untuk makan malam bersama mengetahui bahwa orangtua Zoro dan Sanji sedang keluar kota. Yah, memang setelah semua siswa di sekolah mengetahui hubungan yang terjalin antara Ace dan Sanji yang sekarang telah diketahui berstatus pacaran. Ace semakin rajin berkunjung kerumahnya bersama Luffy. Dan akibat kunjungan Ace itu, waktu Zoro untuk bermanja-manja dengan Sanji jadi terganggu. Padahal kalau di pikir-pikir bukankah Sanji dan Ace hanya berpura-pura pacaran? Tapi kenapa Ace bertingkah layaknya ia dan Sanji adalah kekasih sungguhan? Kenapa?

Zoro berpikir dengan penuh kecurigaan pada Ace yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil cengar-cengir memperhatikan Sanji yang tengah memasak dengan handalnya. Mereka—Luffy, Sanji, Ace, dan Zoro sekarang sedang berada di ruang makan di rumah Sanji dan Zoro.

Terlihat, Luffy yang tampaknya tidak bisa diam karena sudah tidak sabar menuggu masakan Sanji matang. Ia yang tadinya hanya memukul-mukul garpu dan sendok kini beranjak ke dekat Sanji.

"Sanjiii~~ lama sekali aku sudah lapaar~" rengeknya sambil memeluk Sanji dari belakang.

"Sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah Luffy dan jangan menggangguku!" Sanji yang risih pun mendorong Luffy menjauh.

Tapi emang dasar Luffy yang sudah teramat lapar bukannya menjauh ia malah makin nempel dengan Sanji dan meletakan dagunya di pundak Sanji sekedar untuk melihat masakan yang sedang di buat oleh Sanji.

Zoro mendengus kesal melihat hal itu hatinya terasa panas. Ia langsung saja berdiri mengahampiri mereka berdua. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar tidak suka bila Luffy menempel lengket-lengket pada Kakaknya.

"Oi Luffy! Bermanja-manja saja dengan Kakakmu sendiri!" bentak Zoro sakartis sambil menarik Luffy dari sang Kakak dan mendorongnya pada Ace.

"Sudahlah Luffy, jangan mengganggu Sanji memasak. Kalau kau mengganggunya masakannya tidak akan cepat selesai" Ace mencoba membujuknya

BRAK

Luffy menggebrak meja makan "Oi Zoro! Kenapa kau pelit sekali! Bukankah sekarang Sanji sudah menjadi Kakakku juga?!" Luffy protes menghiraukan perkataan Ace yang sekarang hanya dapat menghela napas karena omongannya tidak di dengar.

BRAK (lagi)

Sekarang Zoro yang menggebrak meja "Apa kau bilang?! Tidak bisa! Dia bukan Kakakmu!" ujarnya Kesal. Ia tidak terima Luffy mengaku-ngaku kalau Sanji adalah kakaknya.

"HEEEE? APA KATAMU?! Sanji dan Ace kan sudah pacaran jadi otomatis Sanji juga adalah Kakak ku!" tak mau mengalah, Luffy mencengkram kerah baju Zoro

"Dia bukan Kakakmu! Lagi pula Ace dan Sanji hanya pura-pura pacaran! Ingat itu!" Zoro menepis cengkraman Luffy

"Itu sama saja! Pura-pura atau tidak namanya pacaran juga kan!"

"WOY! KAU INGIN BERKELAHI YA!" sekarang giliran Zoro yang mencengkram kerah baju Luffy

"BAIK! GOMU GOMU—"

—BRUAKH!

Saat ditengah kebisingan gaje tersebut, sesuatu pun terjadi. Apa itu? Mari kita lihat. Ternyata sebelum Luffy dan Zoro melanjutkan aksi mereka yang— memperebutkan Sanji. Mereka sudah terlebih dahulu di tendang oleh Sanji.

Ace tercengang dengan wajah horror ketika melihat Sanji yang kini wajahnya sudah menampakan ekspresi kesal seperti monster dengan background suram. Ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah Luffy dan Zoro yang sudah kejang-kejang dengan mulut terbuka.

"Jangan… menggangguku… saat aku… sedang memasak! Kalian harus tahu cara menghormati seorang Koki! Kalian mengerti?"

Sekarang Sanji nampak lebih menyeramkan dengan pisau dapur yang dipegangnya. Membuat dua orang bocah rusuh itu— Zoro dan Luffy. Hanya mengangguk-angguk ketakutan ketika melihat Sanji tengah memutar-mutar pisaunya seakan-akan berkata _'Akan ku iris-iris kalian kalau sampai berkelahi di dalam ruang makan'_

"Lu-Luffy….?" Ace yang sudah merasakan hawa tak enak langsung menolong Luffy yang tersungkur bersama Zoro _'Woohoo… dia lebih seram dari Nami kalau marah'_ pikirnya

"Ah! Ya ampun! ZORO! Aku kehilangan kendali!"

Beruntung Sanji segera sadar akan perbuatannya yang telah menendang adik kesayangannya itu. Ia langsung menghampiri Zoro dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya panik seraya memeriksa kepala Zoro yang tadi ditendangnya lalu mengusapnya. Dia selalu memegang janjinya pada sang ibu dengan baik sampai saat ini.

"Aku tidak ap—"

"Waaahhh! Kepala mu benjol! Maafkan aku Marimo..."

Sangking _'teramat sangat'_ menyayangi adiknya, Sanji langsung saja memeluk kepala Zoro sambil mengusapinya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah memukul sang adik hingga kepalanya membuahkan sebuah benjolan.

Sebenarnya Zoro senang. Senang banget malah kalo lagi di perhatiin sama sang kakak. Hanya saja ia masih harus menjaga imagenya di depan dua orang lain yang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan— _yang satu iri(Luffy) yang satunya bingung(Ace)_.

"Ace, kenapa kau tidak pernah perhatian seperti Sanji padaku?" komplain Luffy tapi dengan tampang datar sambil menunjuk kedua kakak adik mesra itu. Membuat dua orang yang ditunjuk menoleh padanya _-ralat-_ hanya Sanji yang menoleh Zoro enggak, kan masih di bekep ama Sanji.

"Ehk?" Ace dan Sanji tersedak bersamaan lalu memandang Luffy dengan bingung. Tapi, belum sempat Ace menjawab Luffy sudah bersuara lagi. "Emh? Areee? Sepertinya aku mencium bau gosong, Sanji?"

"Hee?" Teringat akan sesuatu yang terlupakan, Sanji pun melirik pada daging panggangnya yang kini telah terbakar di kompor(?). "HUWAAA! MASAKANKU!" teriaknya syok, dan disusul oleh teriakan super gaje dari Luffy

"HUWAAAA DAGINGKU~!"

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

"Sanji terimakasih makanannya" ucap Ace saat keluar dari rumah Sanji di ikuti Luffy di belakangnya.

"Itu adalah masakan terburuk yang pernah aku buat..." balas Sanji depresi. Zoro hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak sang kakak agar tidak terlalu memikirkan peristiwa tadi.

"Tapi masakanmu tetap enak kok Sanji, shishishi... besok aku mampir lagi ya!" kata Luffy dengan antusias dan langsung di balas dengan kejam oleh Zoro "Jangan pernah datang lagi!"

Luffy serta Ace hanya tertawa mendengarnya lalu melangkah pergi ke rumah mereka— lebih tepatnya rumah Luffy— Karena sebenarnya rumah Ace berada di tempat lain, singkat kata, Ace adalah kakak sepupunya yang kebetulan sedang menginap di rumah Luffy yang tepat berada di depan seberang rumah duo Zoro Sanji.

.

.

.

Zoro berguling-guling gelisah kekiri dan kekanan, bahkan sampai tengkurap di tempat tidurnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur kembali saat terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Merasa tak lebih baik ia pun terduduk lalu meminum segelas air putih yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat mimpinya. Raut wajahnya menjadi gelisah saat kembali melihat mimpi buruk itu dalam imajinasinya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa bermimpi hal seperti itu? kenapa yang ada di mimpinya harus orang yang teramat ia sayangi _–cintai_— Sanji pergi dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih lalu menghilang saat Zoro berusaha mengejarnya.

Apa arti mimpinya itu? Apakah Sanji akan pergi meninggalkannya? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Zoro menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jemari tangannya. Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari secepat kilat keluar kamarnya menuju kamar sang kakak yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

BRAK

Zoro membanting pintu dan langsung melihat— menatap lekat-lekat sosok pria berambut blonde yang masih terjaga—sosok yang dicarinya itu terlihat sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sebuah buku berukuran sedang berada di sebelah tangannya. Ia memandang heran pada Zoro yang dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuknya dahulu untuk meminta izin. Yah... meskipun si Marimo idiot itu selalu main masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Ada apa Marimo? Kau seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu" tanya pada si adik yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu

Zoro tidak menjawab. Ia malah menutup pintu dan langsung naik ke ranjang "Aku tak bisa tidur" ucapnya "Aku bermimpi buruk... tentang mu" lanjutnya lalu merangkak ke depan Sanji dan membaringkan kepalanya di perut Sanji yang masih duduk bersandar.

Sanji mendelik. Ia menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja kecil. "Jangan mulai bertingkah manja lagi, Marimo.." Sanji mencoba mendorong kepala adik bodohnya itu tapi terhenti saat Zoro kembali berbicara.

"Dalam mimpi ku... Kau pergi meninggalkanku. Dan saat ku kejar kau malah menghilang..."

Zoro kini melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Sanji dan mengusak-usakan kepala hijaunya pada perut Sanji yang terbalut oleh kemeja biru tipis.

Sanji hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah bodoh adiknya lalu mengacak-acak rambut hijau Zoro dengan gemas. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh adiknya saat ini. "Dasar Marimo! Kau takut kalau nanti hal itu terjadi heh?" tanya Sanji sambil memegang kedua pipi Zoro dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Zoro tidak menajawab. Ia malah membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Sanji lagi dan memeluk pinggang kakaknya dengan erat. Zoro tahu meski ia tak menjawab pertanyaan itu Sanji pasti sudah bisa menebak apa jawabannya.

"Jadi benar huh?" Sanji menepuk pelan kepala Zoro "Kau ini, badan saja yang besar, berotot, tapi tak pernah berpikir dewasa" ejeknya dengan bosan lalu melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya pada Zoro yang masih tiduran di perutnya seperti guling. Mungkin bila ada orang yang melihat, mereka akan di sangka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, tapi percayalah, tak ada hubungan incest atau yang aneh-aneh antara mereka berdua. Mereka hanyalah penderita _'Brother Complex' _satu sama lain. Bahkan _Brocon_ yang diderita Sanji dapat mengalahkan rasa cintanya terhadap para lady. Singkat kata, Marimo idiot itu adalah prioritas nomor satu baginya. Satu-satunya yang patut dicurigai hanyalah perasaan terpendam Zoro pada Kakaknya.

"Dengar Marimo, semua orang termasuk kau dan aku suatu saat pasti akan berpisah"

"..." Zoro hanya diam tak berniat menjawab

"Ada beberapa faktor yang membuat kita para manusia harus berpisah. Yaitu kematian, pekerjaan, dan pernikahan yang memisahkan kita dari keluarga kita sendiri dan harus membuat keluarga baru. Bahkan saat aku dan kau nanti memiliki keluarga masing-masing kita pasti akan jarang bertemu dan kemungkin lain bila kita tinggal berjauhan bisa jadi kita akan kesulitan membagi waktu untuk berkumpul kembali, apalagi kalau mengingat kita sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing yang harus kita jaga" Jelasnya pada sang adik.

"Hah! konyol! Aku sudah tau itu semua! Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi" Zoro mendecih malas.

Sanji mendelik "Lalu? Apa yang kau takutkan? Kematian?"

Zoro menggeleng pelan, tangan kekarnya semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping sang kakak. "Semuanya" jawabnya getir "Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu dalam hal apapun"

Sanji melongo sejenak melihat tingkah kekanakan adiknya. "Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak akan bisa menentang takdir, Marimo"

Zoro bungkam. Ia paling benci kalau sudah membicarakan semua hal tentang takdir. Terutama takdir yang menjadikan mereka sebagai sepasang saudara. Mereka terdiam. Tiba-tiba suasana disana menjadi hening sampai akhirnya Zoro membuka suaranya lagi.

"Sanji"

"Huh?"

"Aku sangat bahagia kau adalah Kakak ku" ucap Zoro serius membuat Sanji tertegun. Baru kali ini adik bodohnya yang manja berkata seserius itu.

"Ya... ya... aku juga senang memiliki adik yang super bodoh dan tukang nyasar sepertimu, Marimo" jawabnya seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Zoro entah mengapa ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dari adiknya ini.

"Apa nanti... kau akan melupakan ku? Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya kalau kita... cepat atau lambat... akan berpisah"

Ucapan Zoro yang penuh keraguan membuat Sanji menghela nafas mendengarnya "Sepertinya kau harus belajar mandiri dan mengurangi tingkah manja mu itu Marimo. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini, apa jadinya nanti bila kau masih bertingkah manja padaku didepan istri dan anak-anak mu?"

Zoro terdiam sejenak memikirkan ucapan Sanji yang ada benarnya. "Hah! Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!" tandasnya malas melanjutkan topik pembicaraan yang benar-benar tak ia sukai. Ia membenarkan posisi kepalanya di perut Sanji untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

"Dasar Manja!" kali ini Sanji menepuk kepala Zoro dengan buku yang baru ia ambil dari meja kecilnya. Ia membiarkan saja tingkah adiknya manja dan egois itu. Walau Sanji selalu menjadi budak cinta para wanita. Tetap saja ia tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun permintaan atau tingkah adik bodohnya. Karena sebagai seorang kakak memang dari kecil ia sudah diajari oleh ibunya untuk menjaga dan juga menyayangi Zoro sepenuhnya, meskipun kenyataan yang seharusnya malah berbanding terbalik dengan yang ia harapkan.

FlashBack

Sanji— seorang bocah yang berumur sepuluh tahun sedang mencari adiknya— Zoro bocah lumut berumur sembilan tahun yang teramat nakal dan juga suka cari masalah dengan orang-orang yang berlatih di Dojo milik ayah Kuina—Koshirou.

Sanji kecil melangkahkan kakiknya memasuki Dojo yang lumayan luas itu. ia menemui Kuina untuk menanyai apakah Zoro datang ke Dojonya hari ini. Dan benar! Seperti biasa Zoro datang untuk menantang Kuina namun selalu kalah dan sekarang Sanji harus mencarinya lagi karena Zoro pergi entah kemana akibat kesal karena kalah lagi oleh Kuina.

"Oi Zoro! Ngapain kau disini? Ayo pulang!" Sanji kecil menepuk bahu Zoro yang memang lebih pendek darinya. Tidak mendapat respon dari adiknya Sanji pun memutar tubuh Zoro mengahadapnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat pipi si adik yang lebam.

"Aaaaa! OI! Apa ini? Kau berkelahi lagi? Ibu pasti akan marah melihatnya!"

"Berisik! Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku sudah menang"

BLETAKH

"OUCH!" Zoro meringis pelan memegangi kepalanya yang telah dijitak oleh Sanji

"Bodoh! Kau ini benar-benar anak nakal! Bagaimana nanti kalau ayah bertanya!"

"Jawab saja dengan jujur, kenapa? Apa kau takut dengan ayah?" tantang Zoro dengan sombong sambil melipat kedua tangannya membuat urat siku-siku di dahi Sanji menonjol.

"Apa katamu! Kau mengejek ku hahh?" Sanji kecil yang kesal akan kata-kata adiknya langsung saja mengulek-ulek kepala Zoro (seperti shinchan yang di siksa oleh ibunya)

.

.

.

"Sanji-kun, Sebagai seorang kakak, kau harus bisa menjaga adikmu dengan baik" Monet menasihati anak sulungnya setelah selesai membersihkan luka-luka Zoro. Sanji segera meng-iya kan perintah ibunya lalu menatap sang adik lekat-lekat. Ia merasa bersalah pada Ibunya karena tidak datang tepat waktu dan membiarkan adiknya jadi berkelahi. Dan sejak saat itulah Sanji selalu perhatian dengan Zoro dan berusaha menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

Esok harinya,

Seperti biasa, setiap sore menjelang Sanji pasti akan mencari Zoro dan membawanya pulang kerumah. Saat sampai di pinggir sungai di bawah jembatan layang, Sanji melolot ketika melihat Zoro yang sedang berkelahi dengan anak-anak berbadan besar yang nampaknya berbeda usia. Sanji yang khawatir segera berlari turun ke bawah untuk menolong Adik bodohnya yang sepertinya _'tidak perlu'_ di tolong.

"WOY! KALIAN! MENJAUH DARI ADIKKU!" Sanji menendang salah satu anak nakal itu.

Zoro menatap datar pada Kakaknya "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengganggu kesenangan ku!" protesnya sambil mendorong Sanji. Baru saja Zoro ingin kembali memukuli anak-anak itu kepalanya malah terkena lemparan batu.

"Zoro!" Sanji yang melihat kepala adiknya berdarah langsung marah dan membalas perbuatan bocah-bocah nakal itu dengan menendanginya. Namun sayang sekali, tiga lawan satu, Sanji kalah jumlah. Selagi ia memukuli satu anak badung itu tiba-tiba kawanan dari salah satu anak badung itu memukul kakinya dengan keras memakai balok kayu yang entah di dapatnya dari mana sehingga membuat Sanji berteriak kesakitan.

"Sanji!" Zoro segera menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang kesakitan memegangi kakinya. Melihatnya Zoro jadi benar-benar marah. "Kalian semua...! tak akan ku maafkan!" dan langsung menghabisi ketiga anak-anak badung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat naik" Zoro berjongkok di depan Sanji menawarkan bantuan pada kakaknya yang sedang cedera

"Tidak! Harusnya kan aku yang menggendongmu, bodoh!" Sanji menolak pertolongan adiknya mentah-mentah

"Tapi kan yang terluka kaki mu" jawab Zoro malas sambil melirik kaki Sanji

"Kalau tidak ya tidak! Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan baik—OW!" Sanji meringis ketika mencoba berdiri.

"Tuh kan! Apa ku bilang. Ayo cepat! Kau pasti disuruh ibu untuk mencariku pulang kan?" Zoro memaksanya agar Sanji mau digendong

Akhirnya mau tak mau karena tak punya pilihan lain Sanji pun naik kebelakang Zoro. "Maaf, gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini" ucap Zoro seraya berjalan pulang.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Zoro. Sebagai kakak seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu, tapi ternyata..." Sanji mengencangkan pegangannya pada bahu Zoro. Ia menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar saat itu juga karena merasa gagal sebagai Kakak.

"Oi! Kau gak perlu seperti itu. Walau kurang tinggi begini, aku ini lebih kuat darimu! Jadi tidak usah sok melindungiku segala" tukasnya tanpa sadar membuat Sanji kesal.

"Apa katamu! Kau ini! Ugh!" karena menahan marahnya Sanji pun menjambak-jambak rambut ijo milik Zoro.

"Owowow! Sakit! Sakit! Iya iya ampun aku minta maaf. Lagi pula itu memang benar kok, aku ini kuat!" Zoro protes

Tiba-tiba Sanji menghentikan siksaannya pada sang adik "Oh iya! Aku baru ingat! Zoro, Kuina bilang katanya di Dojo kau mampu mengalahkan orang dewasa, apa itu benar?" Zoro mengangguk

"Kalau benar begitu, kenapa kau selalu kalah melawan Kuina? Hayo~ kau menyukainya ya...?" Sanji mencoba menggodanya

"Tidak!" jawab Zoro spontan

"Jangan bohong... nanti ku bilang pada ibu lho"

"Diam alis aneh! Atau ku jatuhkan kau!" ancam Zoro kesal

"Apa kau bilang Marimo! Beraninya kau mengatai kakakmu seperti itu!"

"Ck! dasar lemah!"

"Diam kau anak nyasar! Aku ini lebih tua dari mu bodoh!"

"Berisik kau kulit pucat!"

"Kau hitam!"

Bla..bla...bla...

Dan... akhirnya mereka pun pulang kerumah dengan saling mencaci-maki.

Flashback Off

.

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

.

Pagi ini Zoro kesal bukan main. Kalian tahu kenapa? itu karena saat ia mau berangkat kesekolah bersama kakak _'tercintanya'_ tiba-tiba saja seorang pria yang sangat-sangat Zoro ingin bunuh(Ace) _'mengajak'_(memaksa) Sanji untuk pergi kesekolah bersama dengan alasan _'agar tidak dicurigai oleh Fansgirlnya'_ yang dari kemarin menguntitnya terus kemana-mana bahkan saat pergi makan malam kerumah Sanji. Zoro ingin merebut Sanji kembali agar tetap bersamanya. Tapi, Luffy sudah lebih dulu menggulungnya dengan kekuatan Gomu Gomu sehingga saat Ace menarik paksa Sanji menaiki motor sportnya, Zoro tidak bisa menarik balik sang kakak karena Luffy menahannya. Betapa sialnya ia sekarang.

Zoro berjalan dengan malas menuju kelasnya. Ia tak mempedulikan siswi-siswi yang termasuk kedalam bagian dari fansgirlnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. Padahal ia sedang memasang ekspresi _membunuh_ tapi kenapa gadis-gadis itu malah semakin memperhatikannya?

Tak peduli dengan semua itu Zoro terus saja berjalan kekelasnya. Tapi emang dasar sial atau dewi fortuna sedang menjauhinya saat ini, Zoro malah dihadang dua gadis cantik yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama, merah muda.

Dengan malas tanpa berniat bicara pada kedua gadis itu Zoro langung saja melewati mereka berdua yang di ketahui adalah leader dari fansgirlnya. Perona dan Bonney. Dua gadis itu tersenyum pada Zoro yang sama sekali tidak peduli—jangankan peduli ngelirik dua cewek itu aja enggak.

"Hei, tunggu dulu bad boy!" Bonney menahan lengan Zoro yang otomatis langsung menghentakan genggaman Bonney dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berniat bicara.

Bonney dan Perona masih tidak mau menjauh dari Zoro mereka terus mengikuti kemana langkah Zoro. "Hara hara hara... kau benar-benar anak nakal, Zoro! Dengarlah sedikit kata-kata kakak kelasmu! Hara hara.."

"Tch!" Zoro berdecak kesal. Benar-benar ia membenci semua wanita kecuali ibunya, Kuina, dan Robin(mungkin). Kemarin ia di buat kesal oleh Tashigi— teman sekelasnya yang ternyata menyukainya— dan sekarang ia di ganggu oleh dua orang gadis yang menurutnya membosankan. Sejak ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama sampai sekarang kenapa ia harus selalu berhadapan dengan gadis-gadis yang menurutnya tidak jelas?

"Hey, Zoro. Apa benar, kakakmu yang tergila-gila pada semua wanita itu ternyata Gay?" celetuk Bonney sambil bergelayutan dilengan Zoro.

Zoro yang tidak terima kakaknya di katai seperti itu oleh seorang gadis yang—menurut Zoro— murahan. Langsung saja menatap tajam Bonney "Jangan pernah kau berani menghina kakakku" tandasnya seraya menghempaskan Bonney dari lengannya. Bersyukur Perona langsung menahan Bonney yang hampir jatuh gara-gara dorongan kasar Zoro.

"Zoro! Hara Hara Hara! Jangan kasar pada wanita! Atau jangan-jangan kau itu Gay juga?!—"

GRABH—BRAKH

Tiba-tiba saja Zoro langsung mencekik Perona dengan satu tangannya dan menghempaskannya ke tembok. "Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Ku peringakan kalian. Jangan pernah mengusikku disaat pikiranku sedang kacau. Karena aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memukul wanita" hardiknya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat dua gadis itu tampaknya syok dengan sikapnya yang baru kali ini mereka lihat.

Apakah benar jika Zoro tidak akan segan-segan memukul wanita? Jelas itu bohong! Meski Zoro bukan pecinta wanita seperti Sanji, ia tidak akan pernah berniat untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. memukul seorang wanita? Mau dikemanakan nanti harga dirinya sebagai lelaki? Terus kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? tentu saja itu hanyalah gertakan untuk mengancam gadis-gadis itu agar tidak mengganggunya.

"A...Apa dia membenci ku... huhuhu..." Bonney menangis dalam pelukan Perona setelah Zoro pergi.

Zoro memasuki kelasnya yang sudah persis seperti kandang ayam. Sumpah berantakan banget apalagi kalau ngeliat tingkah autis ketua kelasnya(Luffy) dan beberapa bocah autis lainnya(Ussop dan Chopper) yang lagi asik-asikan main kejar-kejaran di kelas. Zoro sih tidak mempermasalahkan soal kegajean teman-temannya itu, soalnya terkadang zoro suka nge-gaje(?) juga dikelas. Coba aja liat dia sekarang sudah duduk santai di bangkunya sambil menaikan kedua kakinya keatas meja, dan— tidur seketika itu juga dengan balon ingus berwarna ijo yang kembang kempis dihidungnya.

.

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

.

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa disekolah menjalani rutinitas mereka seperti biasa yaitu menyerbu kantin. Mari kita sorot kamera pada pemuda bodoh yang masih tertidur dikelas yang tentu saja adalah adik dari tokoh utama kita— Zoro.

Kenapa ia masih tidur dikelas? Jawabannya adalah karena dari dua jam pelajaran tadi kelasnya sedang kosong, dengan kata lain tak ada guru yang datang. Jadilah si Marimo otak otot itu menikmati waktu luang nya dengan tertidur nyenyak bak pangeran yang keracunan buah iblis beracun(?). Bahkan Luffy enggan membangunkannya karena Zoro terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak— senyenyak-nyenyaknya.

Oh! Sebentar! Ternyata Zoro tidak sendiri dikelas. Ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di depannya sambil memperhatikannya yang masih tertidur dengan wajah yang lucu. Wanita itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tashigi. Rupanya ia masih belum jera mendekati Zoro. Padahal kemarin Kuina sudah mengancamnya.

"Kau benar-benar tampan Roronoa-san..." gumam Tashigi sambil membelai kepala hijau Zoro yang jadi merasa terusik dari tidur gajenya sehingga si bocah rumput itu membuka matanya. Sesaat, Zoro hanya melihat Tashigi dengan cuek dan tidak peduli. Mungkin karena nyawanya masih belum terkumpul semua.

"Apa tidur mu nyenyak, Roronoa-san?"

DOEEENG~

Zoro melotot. Dan dalam hitungan 3 detik...

"Huwaa!"

_GABRUKH!_

Zoro terjatuh dari kursinya karena terkejut oleh penampakan Tashigi.

"haha... Kau ini lucu sekali Roronoa-san"

"AAAAA! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Dengan cepat Zoro menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah ketika Tashigi hendak mendekatinya.

Zoro bingung! Beneran! Sumpah! Serius! Liat aja mukanya yang membiru seperti orang yang keracunan. Keringat dingin terus membanjiri pelipisnya dan berkali-kali dia menelan ludah gugup setiap teringat kejadian konyol yang dilakukan Tashigi tempo hari lalu padanya.

"Roronoa-san, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas tindakanku kemarin" Tashigi melangkah maju mendekati Zoro dan otomatis Zoro langsung ngesot mundur kebelakang.

"Tidak! Menjauhlah dari ku! Kau gadis aneh!" tolak Zoro

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Vivi dari luar kelas "Bushido-saaaaan? Bushido-saaaaan?"

SREEEEK

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakan sosok gadis berambut biru muda yang tengah memasang tampang sumringah ketika melihat sosok Zoro.

"Haa... Disini kau rupanya Bushido-san. Aku diutus oleh Nami untuk membawamu kekantin" jelas Vivi yang langsung menyeret Zoro keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Tashigi yang menampakan wajah cemberut karena acara _PDKT_nya dengan Zoro terusik.

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

"Hey Sanji, ayolah... apa susahnya melakukan itu?" rengek Ace yang sedari tadi mencoba membujuk Sanji agar mau berpura-pura bertingkah mesra dengannya.

"Geh! Jangan aneh-aneh Ace. Sudah bagus aku mau jadi kekasih palsu mu" jawab Sanji jengkel sembari menepis tangan Ace ketika hendak merangkulnya.

"Hey! jangan begitu Sanji! Mereka mulai curiga.." bisik Ace ketika melihat tatapan curiga para fansgirlnya yang duduk bergerombol tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Sanji-kun"

"Ya~ Nami-swaaan~"

"Cobalah berakting seakan-akan kalian adalah kekasih sungguhan"

"Baik~ Akan ku lakukan apapun demi Nami-swaaan~"

Dengan muka tertekan, Sanji pun langsung memulai aksi mesranya pada Ace. Ia buru-buru mengambil garpu yang sudah tertancap pada meatball "Ayo Ace... buka mulutmu sayang. Aaaaaa..."

Ace yang senang akan hal itu langsung saja membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan... Hup!

"Oh! Lihat ini. Pipimu belepotan" dengan gaya enggak banget Sanji langsung mengelap pipi Ace yang terdapat sisa saus.

"Nah, Kalian tampak mesra kalau begitu"

"Iya Nami-saaaaan~" Sanji memaksakan senyumnya

_'huh, padahal kalau bukan Nami-san yang minta aku tidak akan pernah mau! Huhuhu... Mellorine... kenapa semuanya jadi kacau begini'_ batinnya setengah ngenes.

Sanji masih meneruskan aksinya dengan Ace. Sampai tiba-tiba sosok Vivi dan Zoro datang dan menghentikan sejenak aktivitas Luffy yang tadinya asik mengunyah.

"Oe! Zoro! Sorry tadi aku tidak membangunkanmu. Habis kau tidur seperti orang mati" jelas Luffy dan kembali melahap semua makanan yang ia pesan

Zoro tak menghiraukannya dan duduk di sebelah Chopper dan Franky. Matanya tertuju pada dua sosok pria yang kini tengah _'bermesraan'_. Mungkin saat ini hati Zoro rasanya panas banget pas ngeliat kakak yang dicintainya tengah bermesraan dengan pria lain. Rasanya Zoro ingin sekali membawa Sanji pergi jauuuuh dari orang-orang, terutama keluarganya. Dimana hanya ada dia dan Sanji di tempat itu.

"Oh ya Marimo, ini bekalmu" Sanji menggeser kotak bekal kedepan Zoro yang menatapnya dengan pandangan melas, menyiratkan kekesalan seperti anak kecil yang ceming saat mendapati ibunya sedang menggendong anak yang lain.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sanji heran

Zoro tak menjawab hanya menggeleng acuh tak acuh lalu memakan bekalnya. Ia ingin sekali sebenarnya ribut dengan Ace, tapi ia tidak mau membuat Sanji malu didepan publik cuma gara-gara hal sepele kan? Dan lagi tidak mungkin juga kalau dia tiba-tiba marah dan menghajar Ace tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Sanji yang melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya segera berdiri dan ingin berpindah kedekat Zoro namun Ace cepat menahannya.

"Sanji"

"Tapi— Dia.. Aku harus—"

"Dia sudah besar. Kau tak perlu memanjakannya lagi kan?"

Sanji pun duduk kembali. Ia masih terus menatap Zoro. Mencari sesuatu yang salah pada diri Marimo bodoh itu.

DEGH

Tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Kristal zamrud yang kelam milik Zoro bertemu dengan batu safir sejuk milik Sanji. Apa itu? ada kejanggalan yang sulit Sanji mengerti pada tatapan kristal hijau itu. Kenapa rasanya aneh? Apa yang terjadi pada adiknya hari ini? Sanji tak mengerti sama sekali.

.

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

.

Sore hari di ruang basket. Kita bisa melihat sesosok pria dengan rambut hijau sedang merenung di kursi istirahat. Kuina sang senior sekaligus pelatih Zoro sudah lelah memperhatikannya dari tadi. Ia pun menghampiri Zoro dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hari ini latihan mu kacau sekali Zoro" tegurnya. Tapi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari si bocah rumput itu Kuina bicara lagi "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kakakmu?"

Zoro tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mau menceritakan semuanya pada Kuina, tapi meski begitu walau Zoro tidak mengatakan apapun Kuina sudah tahu kalau Zoro sebenarnya menyukai Sanji melebihi kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Melihat wajah Zoro yang melas seperti itu Kuina jadi prihatin juga "Aku percaya Sanji-san tidak akan melupakanmu begitu saja, Zoro"

Zoro tersenyum sedih "Aku tahu. Tapi aku merasa jauh darinya"

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya,

Sanji jadi sering sekali pulang telat karena mengurusi kegiatan OSISnya yang akan mengadakan festival musim gugur nanti, ditambah lagi terkadang ia harus menemani Ace selaku ketua OSIS untuk mempersiapkan properti apa saja yang di perlukan saat festival nanti. Dan jadilah Zoro semakin terabaikan...

_"Oi marimo, hari ini aku ada rapat, jadi kau pulang duluan saja bersama Kuina"_

_"lalu kau?"_

_"Aku bersama Ace__"_

_"!"_

_"Aku titip Marimo ini pada mu Kuina-san"_

_"Serahkan padaku Sanji-san"_

_"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"_

_"Memang! Tapi, buta arahmu itu akan jadi masalah, Marimo!"_

Itu adalah percakapan terakhir ia dan Sanji pada hari ini. Zoro sedang terdiam dikamarnya. Ia masih mengayunkan barbel ukuran besarnya. Karena bosan ia pun meletakan barbelnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Zoro kembali teringat akan hal-hal yang sampai saat ini membuatnya kesal. Ia terdiam saat mengingat kedekatan Ace dengan Sanji yang terekam jelas di otaknya.

Dan tanpa sadar...

"Kuso!"

_BRUAK_

Zoro meninju barbel besarnya itu hingga penyok. Sangking kesalnya ia tak menyadari kalau tinjuannya tadi terlalu kuat, bahkan ia tak sadar kalau tangannya juga berdarah.

Hari sudah gelap dan Sanji mulai berjalan pulang kerumahnya. Ketika sampai, ia langsung saja masuk dan menemukan Zoro sedang tertidur disova sambil ngorok dengan mulut terbuka lebar. TV dan Nintendo nya masih menyala begitu saja. Dan anehnya kenapa si Marimo itu menggunakan sarung tinju cuma sebelah? Apakah dia harus memakai sarung tinju saat bermain game?

Sanji menggeleng heran "Dasar Marimo bodoh"

Karena tidak cukup kuat untuk mengangkat adiknya yang notebene memiliki badan yang lebih besar darinya. Sanji memutuskan untuk mengambilkan selimut saja.

Melihat wajah adiknya yang tertidur seperti itu membuat Sanji merasa iba karena seharian penuh dia sudah mengabaikan adik bodohnya itu. Tampang sangar dan maskulin, tapi memiliki sifat yang super manja dan tsundere. Sanji terkekeh pelan, lalu mencoba melepaskan sarung tinju yang dipakai Zoro. Ups... tapi tak jadi karena Zoro tiba-tiba menggerakan tangannya. Takut membangunkan adik tercintanya Sanji memilih tidak meneruskan aksinya, ia malah menatap Zoro sebentar lalu menyelimutinya dan tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala sang adik dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan singkat di dahinya. Seandainya Zoro tidak benar-benar tertidur pasti dia akan senang mengetahui kalau Sanji masih memperhatikannya.

"Maaf sudah menelantarkan mu, Marimo"

.

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sanji dibuat terheran-heran oleh Zoro. Kenapa? itu karena tak biasanya Zoro pergi kesekolah duluan tanpa bilang-bilang dulu padanya, bahkan sarapan pun tidak. Sanji jadi benar-benar khawatir. Apakah Zoro marah padanya? Soalnya tadi saat Sanji mampir ke kamar Zoro ia sempat melihat barbel besar milik Zoro _'Berubah bentuk'_ dari bentuk aslinya alias penyok.

Saat berangkat kesekolah Sanji sempat bicara pada Ace kalau dia tidak tenang dan memohon pada Ace agar tidak mengajaknya pergi sekolah bersama untuk sementara. Tapi tentu saja Ace menjawab _'Dia itu sudah **BESAR** Sanji, dan lagi dia itu laki-laki! jangan semakin di**MANJAKAN**'_ dengan penekanan pada kata tertentu. Percuma saja ia bicara pada Ace, toh Ace pasti akan bicara seperti itu. dia tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang hubungan persaudaraan yang mereka jalani. Yang ada malah membuat perasaannya semakin tidak tenang. Bahkan sampai waktu makan siang pun Zoro tidak menampakan dirinya juga. Itu benar-benar membuat Sanji gelisah bukan main. Kemana perginya adiknya itu? Kenapa batang hidungnya saja tidak terlihat?

"Luffy, kau benar-benar tidak melihat si Marimo?" Sanji bertanya gelisah pada Luffy yang tengah asik makan.

"Mm~mm..*glek* Tidak Sanji. Dari jam pertama Zoro tidak ada dikelas. Hanya ada tas nya saja nyam.. nyam.."

Jawaban dari Luffy cukup untuk membuat Sanji bertindak mencari adiknya yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Dia berdiri dari meja tapi lagi-lagi Ace menahannya.

"Maaf Ace, tapi aku benar-benar harus mencarinya. Dia adalah adikku satu-satunya" tandasnya, Ace seketika langsung diam dan membiarkan Sanji pergi. Tak lupa Sanji juga membawa kotak bekalnya, mengingat bahwa Zoro belum makan apapun dari pagi.

Ia pergi ke club Kendo untuk mengecek apakah Zoro ada di sana. Namun saat ia datang ia tak menemukan sosok kekar berkepala hijau di sisi manapun, yang ada hanya Kuina yang saat ini sedang melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Sanji-san. Kau mencari Zoro?" tanya Kuina

"Iya, Kuina-san. Apa tadi dia kesini?"

Kuina menggeleng "Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi. Ada apa?"

Sanji menghela nafas kecewa "Begitu ya... tidak apa-apa Kuina-san. Terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" lalu meneruskan pencariannya lagi. Ia melangkah melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan tempat Zoro untuk menyendiri yaitu atap sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sanji langsung melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju rooftop.

_Cklek_

Sanji mengedarkan pandangannya pada atap sekolah untuk mencari satu sosok yang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

Ah! Itu dia! Ternyata memang benar ada disini! Si Marimo bodoh itu sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dengan mata terpejam.

Sanji melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati Zoro yang sepertinya tengah tertidur meski ia tahu kalau Zoro menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ternyata kau disini Marimo" ucapnya membuat Zoro membuka matanya dengan rasa kesal menggebu-gebu.

"Heh! Untuk apa kau mencariku" jawabnya sinis

"Hee? Ada apa dengan wajah jelek mu itu marimo? Kau sakit?" Sanji tak mengindahkan sindiran Zoro. Ia malah menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya guna memeriksa kening adik bodohnya.

Zoro menepis tangan Sanji "Keh! Urusi saja kekasih baru mu itu!"

_Siiiiinngggg~_

Sanji melongo dengan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa itu barusan? Apakah Zoro benar-benar semarah ini padanya—_tidak_— pada Ace _kah_? Dasar anak manja! Sanji tahu sekarang. Ternyata Zoro ngambek karena tidak diperhatikan olehnya.

"Heee? Apa ini? Kau cemburu pada Ace?"

Zoro terdiam. Wajah nya menekuk dengan bibir bawah maju kedepan. Jelek sekali. "Tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu padanya"

Dengan gemas Sanji malah menjotos-jotos jidat lebar Zoro dengan kedua jarinya — kali ini pelan "Hooo.. benarkah? Tapi, kenapa wajahmu terlihat menekuk begitu Moss Head? Jangan bilang kau takut sekali bila tidak ku perhatikan hm?"

"Geh!" Zoro hanya mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya

Sanji tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah konyol adiknya. Inilah yang membuat dirinya sangat menyayangi sang adik "Fuu.. Tenang saja Marimo, aku tidak akan pernah lupa untuk memperhatikan adik bodoh ku yang satu ini" Ia mendekap kepala Zoro dengan erat, merasa gemas sekali melihat tingkah adiknya yang merajuk itu. Zoro sendiri tidak mengelak sedikitpun. Ia hanya mendengus sampai Sanji melepaskan pelukannya.

Walau Sanji sempat menelantarkan Zoro bukan berarti dia melupakan adiknya begitu saja. Menelantarkan bukan berati ia juga melupakannya kan?

"Ini makan siang mu, kau belum makan dari pagi kan?" Sanji membuka kotak bekalnya lalu menyuguhkannya pada Zoro.

"..."

Tapi, Zoro malah diam bahkan tak mau menyentuh bentonya. Sepertinya dia masih marah.

Sanji memicingkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Zoro. "Hee... Kau tidak mau makan? Kenapa? Masih marah pada ku, Marimo?"

Zoro menatapnya tajam lalu mendengus "Suapi aku"

Lagi-lagi Sanji dibuat melongo dengan tingkah absurd adiknya. "Geh? Jangan mulai lagi Marimo, kau kan punya ta— ada apa dengan tangan mu?!" Sanji langsung menggait tangan kanan Zoro yang jelas sekali diperban dengan asal-asalan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya _tidak sengaja_ memukul barbel" dustanya berharap Sanji percaya dengan kebohongan yang ia buat.

Sanji sendiri malah bersweatdropria mendengar kata-kata ngawur Zoro " Haha.. lucu sekali! Tidak sengaja tapi barbel mu bisa sampai penyok begitu?"

Zoro tersentak. Kenapa Sanji bisa tahu kalau barbelnya penyok? "Kau memang _sengaja_ memukul barbel itu karena kesal kan?" Sanji mencubit hidung Zoro pelan. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa mengelak sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Heh! Iya! Aku kesal karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih baru mu itu"

"Dasar bodoh!" Sanji menarik pipi Zoro "Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan adik ku yang satu ini"

Zoro kembali mendengus "Kalau begitu, suapi aku sekarang! Aku juga mau di suapi seperti kekasih mu itu!"

Sanji menepuk dahinya dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Hah! Demi apapun! Punya satu adik yang manja seperti Zoro saja sudah repot setengah idup ngurusnya, apa lagi nanti kalau ayah dan ibu mereka benar-benar membuat adik baru lagi? Bisa stress juga nanti dia!

"Baiklah Marimo. Ayo buka mulut mu, Aaaaaa..."

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang gelap serta bekas luka baret yang membentang di mata kirinya sedang berjalan tertatih menuju mobil limounsine elegan miliknya. Dia memakai kacamata berlensa ungu. Biasa di kenal dengan nama Kohza. Anak konglomerat yang beberapa hari lalu memiliki masalah dengan Zoro. Ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit setelah dirawat beberapa hari gara-gara berkelahi dengan Zoro.

"Kh! Sial! Awas saja kau Vivi! Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu dan juga anak berambut hijau itu!"

TBC...

Chapter depan :

"Hentikan! Marimo! Kubilang berhenti! Zoro!"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya marimo! Kau benar-benar brutal!"

"Sanji-san! Jangan salahkan Bushido-san"

"Kau menyukai Sanji? benar?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan! Apa kau bodoh!"

"kalau aku berkelahi lagi, kau pasti akan membenci ku kan"

"Perkenalkan, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi saudara kalian..."

Author akan memunculkan seseorang sebagai anak dari hasil hubungan gelap dofla dan ***** yang notebene adalah saudara kandung Zoro dan Sanji.

Doa'kan saja semoga Author tidak benar-benar hiatus karena tgl xx author sidang di smk author dan dapat giliran pertama.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warning : Chapter kali ini terlalu panjang, kebanyakan percakapan, membosankan, dll._**

**_Thanks for your review support : Prissycatice, Author Alra, Sexy Cook, Michantous, kim jongsoo, Reader48, Collin Blown YJ._**

* * *

Sebuah rumah mewah yang di penuhi dengan hiasan-hiasan benda antik serta ornamen yang menyeramkan di sekitar dinding dan sudut ruangan. Terdapat seorang pria paruh baya memakai kacamata hitam sedang duduk dengan tenang di kursi kerjanya sambil menyesapi teh favoritnya. Ia sedang menikmati masa-masa tenangnya saat dimana ia dapat bersantai tanpa ocehan dari seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tentunya adalah majikannya. Namun sayang, ketenangan itu terusik oleh seorang pemuda yang dengan santainya membuka pintu besar satu-satunya diruang kerja itu.

"Kemana Ibuku, Vergo?" tanya pemuda jangkung yang telah mengusik ketenangan pria paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Vergo.

"Ah, Tuanmuda. Kenapa kau selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba..." bukan menjawab, Vergo malah balik bertanya

"Tak bisakah kau langsung menjawab pertanyaan ku" tuntut si pemuda dengan nada dingin. Sepertinya tak berniat meladeni ocehan dari pria paruh baya itu.

Sedangkan Vergo hanya menghela nafas karena kelakuan Tuanmudanya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Nona besar sedang pergi. Ia bilang mau menjemput Tuan besar di Bandara North, Tuanmuda" jawabnya lalu kembali menyesapi tehnya lagi.

_BLAM_

Pintu besar itu kembali tertutup bersamaan dengan perginya sosok pemuda yang sempat mengusik ketenangan dalam ruangan itu. Vergo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap Tuanmudanya yang tidak punya etika sopan santun sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zoro berjalan malas kekelasnya. Lagi-lagi ia di buat jengkel karena pagi-pagi matanya sudah diberi sarapan berupa tontonan gratis kemesraan Ace dan Sanji. Walaupun hanya Ace yang melakukan tindakan tersebut, tetap saja orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti akan mengira bahwa dua sejoli itu(Ace dan Sanji) adalah pasangan yang sangat mesra. Lihat saja, Ace yang se'enak jidatnya berjalan sambil merangkul pinggang Sanji yang tengah membaca buku— tepat di depan mata Zoro. Argh! Zoro dongkol sekali rasanya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menggertakan giginya kala itu demi menahan rasa dongkolnya.

Poor Marimo~

Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi? Itu memang sudah menjadi rencana dari awal untuk mengelabuhi para _'gadis-gadis gila'_ yang sering mengeroyok Ace.

Memang sih Sanji tidak peduli sama sekali dengan hal itu, ia bahkan tetap terfokus pada buku receipe berukuran mini yang ia baca dan mengabikan ocehan Ace yang serba gak penting, seperti— _'hari ini kau terlihat hot Sanji_— _wah.. kau harum sekali_— _Apa semalam kau memimpikan ku?_— _pulang sekolah nanti ayo kita jalan-jalan?'_ dan... sebagainya. Zoro benar-benar tak pernah suka kalau kakak tercintanya dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Apa lagi sampai digombali sama orang sinting macam Ace seperti itu.

Karena sedang dalam suasana hati yang nggak stabil(?) Zoro pun tidak sengaja menabrak segerombolan orang.

"Oh, maaf aku tidak lihat" ujarnya cuek dan langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mau repot-repot melihat orang yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Roronoa Zoro" panggil salah seorang dari gerombolan tersebut

Zoro berhenti saat mendapati dirinya di panggil, begitu juga dengan Sanji dan Ace yang berjalan tak jauh didepannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Koza yang menatapnya dengan senyuman sombongnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau" ucap Zoro datar tak berniat untuk meladeninya.

Sanji yang melihat keganjilan di sekitar adiknya langsung melepas rangkulan Ace dan berjalan menghampiri Zoro, mau tak mau Ace pun mengikuti Sanji.

"Ada apa Zoro?" tanya Sanji hati-hati ketika merasakan aura tidak enak disekitar Zoro

"Lihat itu, orang kaya yang blagu" Zoro menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjuk segerombolan orang didepannya.

"Hoi Koza, bukankah pria pirang itu kakaknya si Roronoa?" Kaku— teman Koza, berbisik "Sepetinya dia orang yang bisa kita manfaatkan" lanjutnya. Koza langsung tersenyum tipis pada Sanji. Ace yang tak sengaja melihatnya merasa curiga dan langsung menatap tajam pada Koza.

"Aku ingin menantangmu lagi, Roronoa" Koza berbisik pada Zoro dengan suara pelan sehingga Sanji yang berada di sebelah Zoro sekalipun tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kapan?"

"Hari ini, pulang sekolah di tempat biasa"

Sesudahnya, Koza langsung memberikan senyuman singkat pada Sanji sebelum pergi menjauh dari sana, sedangkan Sanji hanya dapat mengernyit terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Apa dia itu temanmu Zoro?" tanya Sanji dengan wajah horror serta bulu kuduk yang meremang, sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya mengangkat bahu dengan malas. Hal itu sukses membuat Sanji menjadi tambah bingung plus penasaran. "Temanmu aneh ya, ha. ha... Tapi, sepertinya dia orang yang baik" lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya gugup.

"Jangan semudah itu menilai orang, Sanji. Dari cara ia memandangmu mu tadi, aku bisa merasakan anak itu punya niat buruk" tiba-tiba Ace angkat bicara, entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu tahu, yang penting kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku duluan!" Zoro yang tak ingin Sanji bertanya lebih lanjut langsung melesat ke kelasnya meninggalkan duo sejoli yang tengah terdiam dengan tanda tanya besar

_'Ada apa dengan Marimo bodoh itu...'_ pikir Sanji cemas

.

.

.

.

.

Sanji berjalan dengan hati-hati membawa tumpukan berkas-berkas yang tingginya mencapai kepalanya sendiri. Untung saja koridor sedang sepi karena masih ada jam pelajaran kedua, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir akan menabrak seseorang.

Tapi sialnya saat ia hendak berbelok kearah tangga dirinya malah tertabrak oleh seseorang yang kebetulan baru turun dari sana. Sanji terjatuh, dan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa pun berserakan di lantai. Oh... Rasanya Sanji ingin sekali memarahi siapa orang yang telah menabraknya. Apakah orang itu tak lihat kalau ia sedang membawa tumpukan kertas yang segini banyak?

Namun, baru saja Sanji ingin memarahinya, orang yang menabraknya itu sudah lebih dulu beranjak memunguti berkas-berkas yang berserakan di lantai dan membuat Sanji mau tak mau mengurungkan niatnya untuk meledak.

"Maaf Senpai, aku tidak sengaja" ucap pemuda dengan rambut coklat sambil memunguti berkas-berkas yang masih berserakan.

Sanji terdiam sejenak, ia merasa familiar dengan sosok pelaku yang telah menabraknya.

"Ini Senpai" pemuda itupun langsung memberikan setumpuk kertas yang sudah rapi pada Sanji membuat Sanji tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Ah.. kau kan yang tadi pagi? Teman Zoro?"

Pemuda itu— Koza— hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sanji "Boleh ku bantu membawanya, Senpai?" tawarnya

Karena memang sedang memerlukan bantuan, Sanji tak segan-segan menerimanya "Eh? Boleh saja... jika kau tidak keberatan" tanpa banyak bicara Koza pun langsung mengambil sebagian tumpukan berkas-berkas dari tangan Sanji.

.

.

.

"Letakan saja disana. Maaf telah merepotkanmu, emh..."

Melihat kebingungan yang tertera di wajah Sanji pemuda itupun segera menyerukan namanya "Namaku Koza, Senpai"

"Oh... Koza ya, hmm, Terimakasih, maaf karena telah menyusahkan mu"

Koza hanya tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan terimakasih Sanji

_'Koza?'_ Sanji teringat sesuatu _'Bukankah Koza itu anak dari konglomerat yang waktu itu Paman Garp bilang berkelahi dengan Zoro'_ pikirnya.

_DEGH!_

Keringat dingin pun meluncur di pelipisnya. _'Kalau anak itu pernah berkelahi dengan Zoro, itu berarti... dia bukanlah temannya Zoro?'_ pikirnya lagi. Yah... itu menjelaskan semuanya. Pantas saja Zoro bilang dia orang kaya yang belagu.

Sekarang Sanji jadi bingung sendiri, dia tidak tahu harus menyikapinya bagaimana. Apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa Koza adalah musuh adiknya.

"Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu selain ini, Senpai?" ujar Koza ketika mereka keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

Mendengar nada suara Koza yang ramah membuat pikiran buruk Sanji tentangnya menjadi sedikit berkurang. "Ah, tidak ada. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuanmu tadi" jawabnya berusaha agar tidak terlihat terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga karena ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari adik kelasnya satu itu. Tapi, karena kurang hati-hati Sanji jadi salah berpijak dan...

"Awas SENPAI!"

"!"

HUP

Dengan gaya super lebay bin najis ala Romeo yang menangkap sang Juliet ketika jatuh, Sanji nyaris berguling-guling di tangga kalau saja Koza tidak menariknya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

"Aaa... !... hampir saja" Sanji menghela nafas lega. Matanya melirik kebawah dengan horror. Kalau sampai dirinya jatuh jungkir balik di tangga, pasti itu akan sangat memalukan bagi dirinya. Terutama kalau ada seorang wanita yang melihatnya.

"Kau harus hati-hati Senpai"

Ditegur seperti itu Sanji hanya bisa menjawab gugup "Ah, y-ya.. terimakasih"

Disisi lain, Ace yang kebetulan habis dari ruang kepsek dan mau menuju keruang OSIS tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang— oh sungguh membuat dadanya terasa nyeri dan tanpa sadar... cemburu? Yah.. mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ace langsung saja naik ke tangga dan melepaskan pelukan keduanya begitu saja lalu menyeret sanji dengan kasar ke ruang OSIS.

GRABH

Ace memegang kedua bahu Sanji cukup kencang dan bertanya dengan nada yang tinggi "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan anak itu Sanji?!"

"A-apa?" Sanji yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ace hanya bisa menatap heran

"Jangan pura-pura! Kenapa kau bisa dekat-dekat dengannya seperti itu? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ace makin menaikan suaranya, penasaran,

"He? Apa maksudmu Ace? Koza hanya menolongku, dia menahanku ketika aku hampir jatuh di tangga, dan—kenapa kau marah-marah?!"

Sekarang Sanji mendampratnya karena mengerti dengan kelakuan Ace yang tiba-tiba marah padanya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"!" Ace tersadar "eh? Aku tidak marah-marah kok.." jawabnya ragu. Kenapa juga ia jadi aneh bigini?

"Jelas sekali tadi kau marah-marah!" Sanji menatapnya kesal, tentu disertai urat siku-siku yang mencuat di pipinya

Ace yang di tatap seperti itu olehnya jadi merasa terpojok "Ah! Sudahlah! Pokoknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak itu lagi!"

"Hah? Siapa kau?! Berani melarangku seperti itu!"

Oke, sekarang Sanji mulai emosi.

"A-aku—" Ace terdiam. Benar juga ya? Kalau di pikir-pikir siapa dia? Kenapa dia se'enak jidatnya main ngelarang-larang Sanji? dia kan bukan siapa-siapanya sanji, teman? Yah setidaknya yang itu masuk akal karena dia dan sanji memang berteman, tapi apakah hanya itu? Kenapa ia jadi berharap sesuatu yang lebih? Ini benar-benar membuatnya sedikit bingung. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

"Ah! Iya! Aku ini temanmu kan? Ahaha! Jadi wajar kalau aku cemas, apalagi aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi bila kau masih terus dekat dengan anak itu! Hahaha! Haha..!" elak Ace gugup, mencoba membela diri.

Sanji berkacak pinggang "Sadarkah kau, kalau dirimu itu selalu seenaknya, Ace"

Ditanyai seperti itu Ace hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup sembari mencari kata-kata yang tepat "y-yah... aku minta maaf?"

"Hah.. lupakan saja, karena kau sudah ada disini lebih baik kita selesaikan berkas-berkas yang sudah menumpuk itu" titah Sanji seraya menunjuk kearah tumpukan kertas yang luar biasa banyaknya.

Tampang Ace langsung berubah menjadi super malas ketika melihat tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang tak ada habisnya "...Baiklah..." jawabnya lesu dan langsung duduk di kursinya sambil mengambil beberapa lembaran-lembaran yang menurutnya membosankan. Tapi namanya juga Ace, baru 3 detik ia memegang pulpennya dirinya malah langsung tertidur dengan pulas seperti orang mati, membuat Sanji yang melihatnya langsung mengambil kuda-kuda untuk membangunkan si pemilik tinju api tersebut..

"Ace..."

_BUAGH!_

—_SENSOR_—

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian . . .

"Sanji... sudahlah... nanti saja menyelesaikannya, aku sudah lapar. . ." rengek Ace dengan benjolan yang masih bertengger indah di kepalanya. Ia pun tepar di atas meja OSIS setelah menyelesaikan lembaran keseratus.

"Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi Ace? Hari ini aku harus pulang cepat. Ayah dan Ibuku pulang nanti malam. Dan lagi, ini kan seharusnya menjadi tugasmu! Kalau saja beberapa hari yang lalu kau tidak malas mengerjakan berkas-berkas ini, pasti sekarang tugasmu sudah selesai!" omel Sanji layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang menceramahi anaknya

Ace hanya dapat pundung di marahi Sanji sambil meneruskan tugas-tugasanya yang masih menumpuk. Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Nampak sesosok wanita tinggi dengan rambut hitam pendek dan berwajah tegas memasuki ruangan.

"Sanji-san, ini semua data-data lengkap anggota klub Kendo yang kau minta" Kuina menyerahkan Map berwarna merah yang berisi data-data dari masing-masing anggota klub Kendo.

Sanji tersenyum lembut "Terimakasih banyak Kuina-san, maaf telah menyusahkan mu"

"Tak masalah Sanji-san. Kalau begitu aku permisi—" baru saja gadis itu hendak keluar, Sanji malah memanggilnya lagi

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar, Kuina-san!"

Kuina menoleh "Eh? Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menitipkan ini padamu?" Sanji memberikan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna hijau padanya

"Ah, tentu saja Sanji-san. Ini untuk Zoro kan?" Tanyanya dengan senyum jenaka.

Sanji mengangguk "Tolong bilang pada Marimo bodoh itu, pulang sekolah nanti duluan saja. Aku akan pulang bersama Ace setelah tugas-tugas ini selesai. Maaf menyusahkanmu lagi Kuina-san" ia membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam

"Hahaha... tidak masalah Sanji-san. Kau memang kakak yang baik, kalau begitu aku permisi"

Suasana kembali hening dengan karena Sanji kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan tenang. Sesekali ia melihat Ace yang juga masih mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan wajah yang malas. Sanji hanya dapat tetawa ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara perut Ace berbunyi sangat kencang.

"Sanji~~ aku benar-benar lapar~" rengeknya untuk kesekian kalinya dengan wajah melas sambil meletakan dagunya di atas meja. Sanji pun akhirnya jadi prihatin juga dengan keadaan Ace yang terlihat seperti orang sekarat. Ia langsung saja mengeluarkan bekalnya yang memang sudah ia siapkan untuk porsi dua orang, lalu mengajak Ace makan bersama di sana. Mereka sudah sepakat tidak akan keluar sebelum semua tugas-tugas itu selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanji membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melangkah masuk sambil meneriaki nama adik bodoh kesayangannya. "Oi Marimooo~ Kau sudah pulang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sanji sedikit heran, ia segera menuju ke kamar Zoro, mungkin saja Zoro tertidur sehingga tidak mendengarkan teriakannya. Begitu pikirnya. Tapi saat sampai di kamar Zoro ia tak menemukan si bocah kepala rumput itu. kemana perginya dia?

Sanji melihat jam di dinding kamar Zoro yang menunjukan jam setengah tujuh malam. Ia jadi khawatir dengan keadaan adik bodohnya yang tukang nyasar itu. Sejauh mana anak itu kesasar sampai-sampai belum ada juga dirumah? Ini semua salahnya kalau sampai Zoro nyasar entah kemana.

Baru saja Sanji berniat beranjak keluar rumah tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya berbunyi sehingga ia harus menyempatkan diri untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-mosh?" ujarnya "Ah? Begitu... baiklah..."

Sanji menutup telponnya. Dan segera bersiap-siap untuk mencari adik bodohnya.

_Ckrek_

"Huaa!" dan terkejut ketika membuka pintu "MARIMO!" bentaknya setengah khawatir saat melihat Zoro sudah berdiri didepan pintu "Kau membuatku cemas bodoh!"

Zoro yang diteriaki seperti itu hanya melenggang masuk dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Sanji. Membuat Sanji yang kesal langsung menarik kerah belakang bajunya "Kemana saja ka— Apa ini?" ia membolak-balikan wajah Zoro. Kontan Zoro langsung memasang wajah gugup saat di tanyai oleh Sanji yang sekarang menatapnya curiga.

"A... Itu... tadi aku terjatuh—" Zoro tercekat ketika Sanji melototinya "Di selokan..." lanjutnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"..."

Sanji langsung menarik Zoro kasar lalu mendorongnya ke sova "Jangan Bohong! Luka seperti ini mana mungkin karena jatuh diselokan! Kau berkelahi lagi? Jujur saja Marimo!" Tanyanya marah bercampur khawatir.

Diintrogasi seperti itu, Zoro langsung menundukan kepalanya "Ma-maaf..." ucapnya menyesal

Zoro memberanikan diri mendongak melihat sang kakak, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Kakaknya menghawatirkannya.

Perlahan pandangan Sanji melembut, dan tanpa diduga, ia tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Zoro dengan erat, membuat yang bersangkutan tertegun.

"Hah... Maaf telah menelantarkan mu lagi, Marimo..." kata Sanji lega sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Zoro. "Cepat mandi! Biar ku obati luka-lukamu" lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Kemarilah Marimo, cepat, aku lelah ingin segera istirahat" Sanji menyuruh Zoro duduk di sova.

"Hn" Zoro sendiri hanya mengangguk lalu duduk disebelah Sanji.

Sanjipun mengambil kapas yang sudah diberi obat dan menempelkannya pelan-pelan pada pelipis Zoro. Ia merasa ngilu sendiri saat mengobati lebam di wajah Zoro. Tapi anehnya si Marimo itu tidak menunjukan ekspresi kesakitan sama sekali, bahkan berteriak pun tidak.

"Kau tidak punya rasa sakit ya, Marimo?" tanyanya heran

Zoro hanya diam. Ia tidak menjawab karena ia sedang berada dalam dunia pikirannya sendiri.

_'Seandainya kami bukan saudara...'_ pikir Zoro. Ia menatap Sanji lurus dengan pandangan sendu yang membuat Sanji semakin heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Zoro?" ulang Sanji, kali ini sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Zoro, namun masih tak ada jawaban.

_'yah... setidaknya... aku juga sangat beruntung karena dia adalah kakak ku...'_ pikir Zoro menghela nafas.

"Oi Zoro!" sekarang Sanji mulai membentaknya, tapi Zoro masih tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali sampai akhirya Sanji memutuskan untuk menampar sang adik.

_PLAK_

"Ow!" Zoro tersadar dari lamunannya

"Oh! Ternyata kau dapat merasakan sakit juga" sindir Sanji "Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau melamun?" ia menatap Zoro dengan khawatir.

"He? Tidak apa-apa" jawab Zoro, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Sanji menatapnya heran. Lalu beralih mengobati sudut bibir Zoro yang lebam.

"Kau tahu Zoro? Aku melihat tatapan sedih di wajah mu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Zoro tersenyum miris, ia berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula agar Sanji tidak curiga.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya tenang

"Zoro" Sanji meletakan kapas yang ia pegang di meja "Jangan berbohong padaku, jujur saja" lanjutnya seraya memegang kedua pipi Zoro dan tersenyum lembut pada sang adik. Zoro hanya dapat memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk merasakan kehangatan yang perlahan menjalari hatinya.

"Marimo..." Sanji semakin khawatir melihat tingkah adiknya yang terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Ia jadi ikut merasakan beban yang dialami Zoro walau ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Ia pun mengusap pipi Zoro layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya "Ceritakan pada ku... mungkin saja dengan begitu kau bisa sedikit tenang" ujarnya lembut.

Zoro tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Apakah dia harus memberitahu Sanji yang sebenarnya? Itu tidak mungkin _'kan_... bagaimana kalau Sanji tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai adik lagi? Dan yang lebih parah— bagaimana kalau Sanji menjauhinya? Argh... hal ini membuatnya pusing!

Zoro memeluk Sanji dan membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher sang kakak. Bagi Zoro itu adalah tempat ternyaman untuk menangkan pikirannya. Zoro tahu Sanji terkejut saat ia tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sanji langsung mengusap kepala Zoro dan menepuk punggungnya.

Ah... Zoro sangat menyukai kehangatan itu. Hanya Sanjilah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan kakak tercintanya, Zoro ingin Sanji terus berada disisinya, Zoro ingin Sanji terus memperhatikannya... Zoro ingin Sanji membalas cinta—_oke untuk yang satu itu lupakan saja_.

"Aku lapar..." Akhirnya Ia sendiri yang kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan itu.

Sanji tertawa kecil lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau memberitahunya padaku ya, Marimo" decak Sanji lalu berdiri dan berjalan keruang makan. Zoro hanya mendengus dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesaat Zoro kesal karena Sanji melepaskan pelukannya, padahal Zoro masih ingin lebih lama menikmati kehangatan dari kakak tercintanya itu.

"Ibu dan ayah belum pulang?" Zoro bertanya sambil menguyah makanannya.

"Mereka tidak jadi pulang hari ini" jawab Sanji

Zoro gembira bukan main entah mengapa. Dia senang kalau hanya ada dirinya dan Sanji berdua dirumah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Zoro untuk sekedar memastikannya

"ya, tadi ibu menelpon. Kalau tidak besok, ya lusa. Itu yang ibu katakan" seketika Zoro langsung bersorak gembira dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keh! Bocah Roronoa itu benar-benar kuat" dengus Koza yang tengah duduk di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang semuanya telah luka parah karena perbuatan Zoro.

"Koza, ku pikir—"

"Diam kau! Besok aku akan menyerang gadis sialan itu saja! mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku muak"

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

Usopp berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang telah melihat suatu bencana. Ia pun membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kencang membuat seisi kelas memandang heran padanya.

"WOI! LUFFY! INI GAWAT! ZORO! ZORO!" teriaknya panik membuat Luffy yang sedang tertawa bersama Chopper langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Usopp? Zoro kenapa?" tanyanya serius

Nami, Franky, dan Chopper pun juga ikut menghampiri Usopp.

"Z-ZORO MEMUKULI KOZA!"

"NANIII?!"

Luffy dan yang lainnya berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati beberapa siswa dan siswi yang terdiam menepi di koridor melihat Zoro yang tengah memukuli Koza dengan bringas.

Luffy membelalakan matanya saat melihat Zoro. Nami dan Franky menutup mulutnya tak percaya, Usopp gemetaran, dan Chopper, dia menangis melihat teman dekatnya bertindak seperti itu. Disana juga terlihat Vivi yang sedang menangis.

Brook yang sedang berjalan bersama Robin pun menghampiri Luffy saat melihat keramaian disekitar mereka "Yohohoho~ Luffy-san, ada apa ini ramai seka— Zoro-san!" Brook langsung terdiam.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres" gumam Robin

"HOI! ZORO! BERHENTI! DIA SUDAH SEKARAT!" Luffy berusaha menahan Zoro, namun sialnya Zoro malah tak sengaja meninju Luffy hingga terpental lumayan jauh dari sana.

"BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR BAJINGAN INI LUFFY!" teriak Zoro, dalam nadanya terdengar amarah yang kuat

Chopper sangat terkejut melihat Luffy terkena amukan Zoro. Ia tak menyangka kalau teman baiknya bisa berubah jadi menyeramkan seperti itu "Hiks! Zo-Zoroo... Hentikan itu... Zoroo! Berhenti berkelahi! Huaaahh! Zoroooo!" Ia menangis ketakutan.

Luffy bangkit dari tempatnya terpental "Ugh... ini percuma saja, Zoro tak akan bisa dihentikan kalau sudah seperti ini. Chopper! Cepat panggil Sanji!" ia pun memberi perintah pada Chopper yang langsung mengangguk dan segera berlari.

"Luffy..." panggil Nami khawatir

"Aku tahu Nami, sepertinya ada yang membuat Zoro jadi semarah itu" Luffy mendekati Vivi yang masih menangis sesenggukan dipojokan dan menghampirinya "Vivi, apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan padaku"

"Hiks...Luffy... B-Bushido-san... dia..."

.

.

.

Sanji yang tengah berunding pada Ace di kelasnya tiba-tiba saja di kagetkan oleh suara Chopper yang berlari kekelasnya sambil menangis.

"HUWEEEEE! SANJIIII~~!" Chopper melompat ke pangkuan Sanji membuat Sanji jadi kebingungan "Oi, Oi... tenanglah... ada apa, Chopper?" Sanji segera mengusap kepala Chopper guna menenangkannya.

"Zo-Zoro... hiks Zoro..."

"Zoro?" tanya Sanji heran

Ace yang mendengar nama Zoro disebut entah mengapa langsung mendecih bosan "Memangnya ada apa lagi dengan anak manja itu?" tanyanya malas dan langsung mendapat tabokan gratis dari Sanji.

"Hiks... Huweeee~ Zoro memukuli Koza! Dia tidak mau berhenti meski Luffy sudah menahannya! Huweeee hentikan dia Sanji! huweeeee"

"Apa..." Sanji terkejut bukan main. Ace juga sama terkejutnya, ia lalu menatap Sanji.

"Dimana dia sekarang Chopper...?"

* * *

Sanji berlari mengahampiri tempat dimana Zoro berada bersama Ace dan juga Chopper. Ia dilanda kepanikan, sekarang apa lagi yang telah diperbuat adik bodohnya itu? dimana dia? kenapa dia selalu membuat masalah?

"Gh... Marimo yaro..." geram Sanji

Nah... Itu dia! Sanji dapat melihat Zoro yang masih memukuli Koza yang sudah tak berdaya. Ia terkejut bukan main melihatnya. Sesegera mungkin ia langsung menghampiri Zoro dan menahannya.

"Berhenti Marimo!" Sanji menahan dada Zoro namun Zoro masih saja berusaha memukul Koza.

"Hentikan! Marimo! Kubilang berhenti!" Zoro masih saja tak mau menggubris dan masih berusaha menyingkirkan Sanji darinya,

"ZORO!"

Sampai pada akhirnya Sanji mendorongnya ketembok lalu menamparnya.

Zoro terdiam. Ia tersadar sepenuhnya atas apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Ia reflek menunduk memegangi pipinya ketika melihat Sanji menatapnya dengan marah.

"SANJI!" sekarang malah Luffy yang berteriak marah.

"Sa-Sanji-san... B-Bushido-san..." Vivi yang merupakan kunci dari semua masalah ini sangat terkejut melihat kejadian yang tak di sangka-sangka olehnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya marimo! Kau ini benar-benar brutal!"

"Tunggu—Dengarkan aku! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" Zoro berusaha membela diri

"Aku tak ingin mendengar alasanmu lagi, Marimo. Pergilah dari sini. Cepat! Apa kau tidak malu dilihat oleh banyak orang karena kelakuanmu itu?"

"Sanji, tapi aku—"

"Pergi kataku! Berapa kali ku bilang jangan berkelahi! Aku tidak pernah suka melihatmu membuat masalah seperti ini! Sangat memalukan!"

Zoro hanya terdiam. Ia melihat sang kakak yang menatapnya dengan murka dan juga kecewa. Ia melirik Vivi sebentar sebelum pergi. Memastikan kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja. Dilain pihak, Vivi yang melihat ekspresi wajah Zoro yang sangat melas itu pun merasa bersalah dan kasihan padanya.

"Bushido-san..."

"Tidak apa-apa Vivi" Zoro segera menenangkannya lalu berjalan melewati Vivi

Ace yang tak sengaja melihatnya merasakan ada keganjilan dengan semua perkara yang terjadi, ia bisa tahu saat melihat tatapan Vivi yang merasa bersalah pada Zoro.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa Koza?" Sanji mencoba membantunya berdiri "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perbuatan adikku" Sanji yang benar-benar merasa tak enak hati pada Koza, mengingat pemuda itu telah membantunya kemarin.

"Ugh.. Seharusnya, kau menghukumnya, Senpai..." decak Koza yang ternyata masih bisa bicara. Dalam hatinya ia sangat senang melihat Zoro yang tak berkutik saat di tampar oleh Sanji tadi.

Sanji tersenyum miris "ya, aku akan memberinya pelajaran nanti" lalu membantu Koza berjalan perlahan-lahan

Ace menatap dingin pada pemuda kecoklatan itu "Biar aku yang membantunya Sanji" tawarnya

"Eh? baiklah. Pelan-pelan Ace..." Sanji pun memindahkan tangan Koza dari bopongannya dengan hati-hati, namun... sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi—

_BUAGH!_

Tiba-tiba saja Ace malah meninju Koza dengan keras sampai terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri, membuat Sanji dan yang lainnya terhenyak sesaat.

"OI! ACE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sanji tentu adalah orang yang paling marah akan hal itu, tapi ketika dia ingin menolong Koza, dengan cepat Ace langsung menahannya.

"Aku memang tidak menyukai adikmu itu Sanji. Tapi, sebagai calon kakak ipar yang baik, aku tidak bisa membiarkan calon adik iparku di salahkan begitu saja hanya karena bocah sialan ini" jawab Ace yang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Vivi yang sudah membendung air matanya.

"Uu..Ughh... Huwaaaaaaaa! Sanji-san! Jangan salahkan Bushido-san, dia tidak bersalah sama sekali! Uwaaaaaa!" tangisan Vivi pun pecah saat itu juga.

Luffy kemudian datang menghampiri Sanji "Itu benar Sanji! Zoro tidak bersalah!" jelasnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

_FlashBack_

Vivi berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil bersenandungria. Karena kurang memperhatikan jalan ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Oh... Maaf... Maafkan aku..." ujarnya seraya membungkukan badannya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya malah ditahan kebelakang dan diseret ke koridor sepi.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan ak— Koza?!" Vivi terkejut mendapati kalau Koza lah yang memegangnya. Ia mencoba berontak tapi cengkraman Koza pada tangannya begitu kuat.

"Kau gadis sial! Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu!" tanpa ampun Koza langsung memelintir tangan Vivi sekuat mungkin. Membuat yang bersangkutan menjerit kesakitan.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Koza! Kumohon! Agh..."

Vivi mengemis padanya namun tak ia gubris, gadis itu juga masih mencoba melepaskan diri walau tangannya terasa sakit. Tak mau kalah, Koza terus menyeretnya hingga menjauh dari koridor yang tergolong sepi karena masih terlalu pagi.

Vivi masih berontak. Tak sengaja ia melihat Zoro yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia pun berteriak memanggilnya "BUSHIDO-SAN! TOLONG AKU! BUSHIDO-SAN! —Mmmmbbbh!"

Tapi sayangnya karena jaraknya cukup jauh Zoro tidak dapat mendengarnya dan malah berbelok ke koridor lain. Koza yang tak ingin rencananya digagalkan oleh Zoro lagi, langsung saja membekap Vivi dan menariknya menjauh, namun Vivi langsung menginjak kaki Koza dan membuat anak konglomerat itu lengah. Kesempatan itu pun digunakannya untuk melarikan diri, ia berusaha mengejar Zoro. Tapi sayang karena tersandung kakinya sendiri, Vivi jadi terjatuh. Dan hal itu membuat Koza yang mengejarnya menyeringai senang.

"BUSHIDO-SAN! TOLONG AKU! Ughmp!" Vivi berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk memanggil Zoro tapi Koza langsung membekapnya lagi

"Diamlah gadis brengsek!"

Koza berhasil mendapatkan Vivi dan kembali menyeretnya pergi. Vivi menangis sambil meronta-ronta, ia pikir sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk lari dari pemuda kaya raya tersebut, namun tiba-tiba saja Koza terpelanting kedepan karena benturan keras dari belakangnya.

Dengan takut-takut Vivi menoleh kebelakang. Ia sempat tidak percaya ketika melihat Zoro tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"B-Bushido... san..."

_Flashback Off_

"Dan setelah itu, Bushido-san pun memukulinya, namun aku berhasil menghentikannya. Tapi, saat kami ingin pergi dari sana, tiba-tiba saja Koza mengancam kalau dia akan membuat Sanji-san terlibat dalam masalah itu, dan seketika itu juga Bushido-san terlihat sangat marah lalu memukuli Koza dengan brutal..."

Vivi mengakhiri ceritanya, sekarang mereka semua— Vivi, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Franky, Ussop, Chopper, Brook, dan juga Ace tengah berada diruang OSIS hanya untuk membicarakan masalah perkelahian antara Zoro, Vivi dan Koza.

"Hmm.. begitu..." Ace mengelus dagunya sambil manggut-manggut

"Uuuuooohh! Zoroooo! Kau benar-benar orang yang baik! Huuoooohh hiks hiks..." Chopper menangis memeluk Ussop

"Suuuuuppeeeerrr da! Huwoooohh! Zoro memang pria yang suuuper!"

"Walau bodoh, Zoro itu orang yang baik. Dia selalu peduli terhadap teman-temannya" kata Luffy dengan wajah datar yang langsung di jitak oleh Nami.

"Jangan bicara sok bijak seolah-olah kau itu lebih pintar darinya, Luffy!"

Ussop sweatdropped ngeliat Luffy yang di tampol oleh Nami "Tumben sekali kau tidak tidur ditengah cerita, Luffy"

"Yohohoho... Zoro-san, kau memang orang yang hebat. Aku terharu sampai ingin menangis! Yohohohoho..."

Sanji sendiri hanya diam. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali. Ternyata ia salah besar karena tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan adiknya, padahal Zoro melakukan itu karena untuk menyelamatkan Vivi yang saat itu di aniaya oleh Koza, dan lagi sebab Zoro menjadi semarah itu juga karena ia tidak terima kalau Koza akan melibatkannya dalam hal itu. Sanji benar-benar menyesal karena sudah menampar dan memarahi adik kesayangannya itu. Bisa-bisanya ia terprovokasi oleh ucapan bocah konglomerat sialan itu!

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia semarah itu, Sanji" ujar Robin dengan nada kalemnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Sanji yang masih terdiam.

"Aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Sanji-san... gara-gara aku kau dan Bushido-san jadi bertengkar..."

Sanji hanya tersenyum tipis "Ah, tidak apa Vivi-chan, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Sudah seharusnya Marimo itu melindungi temannya"

Ace yang melihat teman sekelasnya sekaligus _'kekasih palsunya'_ itu bermuram durja langsung saja merangkulnya "Jangan khawatir Sanji. Dia sudah besar kan? aku yakin dia akan mengerti dengan kesalah pahaman mu itu" ujarnya mencoba menenangkan Sanji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, tapi Zoro masih saja betah duduk melamun berlama-lama di teras Dojo milik ayah Kuina. Sejak ia datang ketempat itu, Zoro hanya terdiam dan tidak bicara sepatah kata pun membuat Kuina yang melihat tingkahnya jadi terheran-heran. Apalagi ketika melihat bekas ceplakan tangan di pipi kiri Zoro. Kuina tahu, pasti yang melakukan hal itu adalah Sanji. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Zoro muram seperti itu kalau bukan Sanji? hah... Kuina sudah hafal betul semua tingkah laku Zoro kalau sedang bermasalah dengan kakak semata wayangnya.

Kuina berkacak pinggang. Tak tahan melihat Zoro yang terus-terusan melamun seperti orang setengah gila, ia pun menghamprinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau menyukai Sanji? benar?"

Zoro tersentak, tapi hanya sebentar lalu kembali pada ekspresinya yang biasa, ia heran kenapa gadis tomboy itu bisa mengetahui perasaannya.

"Keh, sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Sejak pertama kalinya kau mulai memiliki perasaan pada kakakmu. Ingat! dari kecil kita selalu masuk kesekolah yang sama"

Zoro tersenyum getir "Selama itukah?"

Kuina hanya memasang tampang malas "Kau meragukan ku?"

Zoro menggeleng "Apakah terlalu terlihat jelas?"

"Sangat. Bahkan Robin dan gadis berambut biru muda itu juga tahu"

Mendengarnya Zoro mendengus lalu memalingkan wajah "Heh! kalian memang wanita berbahaya"

Kuina menslap kepala Zoro "Ceritakan semuanya padaku"

Dengan angkuhnya Zoro melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "Geh! Apa urusanmu?"

"Jadi kau mau menyimpannya sendiri? Huh?" Kuina bertanya dengan nada menyinggung, mencoba memancing Zoro agar mau bercerita dengannya.

Zoro terdiam cukup lama, Kuina sendiri masih setia menunggunya.

. . . tiga detik

. . . . lima detik

. . . . . sepuluh detik

"Aku kesal"

Belum ada satu menit terdiam Zoro yang memang sudah tak tahan dengan segala unek-uneknya bergumam tanpa sadar. Membuat Kuina tersenyum menang.

Zoro meremas kedua tangannya "Aku sangat membenci takdir sialan ini! Geh!" ujarnya frustasi

Kuina pun menatap iba pada Zoro "Aku tahu. Kau pasti ingin sekali memilikinya kan?"

Zoro kembali terdiam...

"Kau sangat menyayanginya. Dan kau tidak suka dia dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, ya _'kan_?" sambung Kuina

Zoro tersenyum sedih "Salahkah jika aku menyukainya?"

Sekarang Kuina yang terdiam.

"Itu salah, Zoro. Dewa akan marah bila kau merusak tali persaudaraan mu— _ya, ya, aku tahu kau tidak percaya dewa_"

Zoro mengacak-acak rambut hijaunya frustasi "Arggh! Semua ini bisa saja membuatku gila! Kenapa aku harus menyukainya? Dan kenapa dia adalah kakak ku...?"

"—Tapi Zoro, kau tahu jelas aku juga tidak percaya dewa" Kuina melanjutkan kalimatnya, Zoro hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Menurutku kau itu tidak salah, Zoro. Kita, sebagai manusia berhak mencintai siapapun. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak hati kita untuk menyukai orang yang tidak kita sukai atau bahkan sebaliknya. Dan perlu kau ingat, tidak pernah ada batasan untuk mencintai seseorang" senyuman lembut dari Kuina sedikit membuat kegundahan di hati Zoro mereda.

"Terimakasih. Tapi ku rasa dia tidak akan..." Zoro menunduk memikirkan kembali kata-kata Kuina barusan.

Kuina menghela nafasnya "Kau harus berjuang Zoro" tukasnya sambil memukul pelan bahu Zoro "Sekarang pulanglah, aku yakin Sanji-san pasti sangat mencemaskan mu" setelah mengatakan hal itu Kuina pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Zoro yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Zoro berjalan dengan frustasi. Tahu kenapa? Itu karena semenjak ia keluar dari Dojo Kuina, dirinya belum sampai-sampai juga dirumah! Padahal ia merasa sudah mengikuti arah yang benar! Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia malah berada di tengah-tengah kota?! yah... seharusnya ia minta bantuan pada Kuina untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Ah!— tapi— mengingat dirinya memiliki gengsi yang tinggi ia pun juga sungkan untuk minta bantuan sama cewek tomboy seperti Kuina yang sudah pasti bakal menertawainya sepanjang jalan. Jadilah, dirinya jadi kesasar macam sekarang ini.

Ditengah perjalanannya menuju pulang, tiba-tiba saja Zoro di hadang oleh sekelompok orang yang ternyata adalah kawanan dari Koza yang ingin membalas dendam padanya.

"Roronoa! Kami tidak terima atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Koza! Berani sekali kau membuatnya sampai sekarat seperti itu!" cegat Kaku—salah satu teman Koza, ia sudah bersiap-siap berubah menjadi manusia jerapah.

Zoro menyeringai senang, karena disaat pikirannya sedang kacau seperti ini ia ingin sekali menghajar seseorang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, namun di saat ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang tiba-tiba saja, kata-kata Sanji saat disekolah kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya...

_"Berapa kali ku bilang jangan berkelahi! Aku tidak pernah suka melihatmu seperti ini! Memalukan!"_

_DEGH_

Zoro reflek terdiam tidak jadi menyerang. Kata-kata Sanji itu terus bergema di kepalanya.

Kaku yang melihat bocah hijau itu sedikit lengah langsung saja memukul Zoro cukup kencang sampai terpental lumayan jauh dari pinggir jalan. Membuat orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang disana langsung berlarian dengan panik.

"Agh... Aku tidak boleh berkelahi! Jika itu terjadi dia pasti akan sangat membenci ku!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau kalau Sanji sampai benar-benar jadi membenci dirinya karena hal ini.

Kaku datang menghampiri Zoro dengan beberapa kawan-kawannya untuk menyerang Zoro yang baru saja bangkit kembali, bersamaan dengan itu juga Zoro langsung memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan. Ia sudah menanamkan tekad kalau saat ini dirinya tidak boleh berkelahi walau pun ia harus rela menerima beberapa pukulan dari Kaku dan kawanannya tanpa harus membalas.

Di lain pihak,

Sanji menyuruh Ace melajukan jalan motornya, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas memikirkan adik bodohnya yang belum pulang juga sampai sekarang. Tadinya Sanji ingin mencarinya sendiri tapi karena Ace menawarkan bantuan padanya untuk ikut mencari Zoro ia mau tak mau menerimanya juga karena akan lebih cepat kalau memakai kendaraan. Mengingat kalau adiknya itu bisa nyasar ketempat yang sangat jauh.

Tak sengaja, sekilas mata Sanji melihat sosok berkepala hijau diantara segerombolan orang, ia pun buru-buru menepuk-nepuk pundak Ace agar segera menghentikan motornya.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Ace! Berhenti! Berhenti!"

Ace langsung mengerem motornya secara mendadak lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau menemukannya, Sanji?"

"Entahlah, kurang jelas. Gerombolan orang-orang itu menghalangi pandanganku. Cobalah kesana Ace"

Ace memutar balik motornya ketempat segerombolan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk berkelahi, ia memberhentikannya tepat di pinggir jalan di samping para gerombolan itu. Mereka berdua pun langsung turun dari motor.

"OI! BERHENTI KALIAN!" teriak Sanji seraya menendang salah seorang dari gerombolan itu.

Kaku dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh kearah dua orang pengganggu itu "Oh... lihat, siapa yang datang!" ejek Kaku seraya mendelik kearah Zoro

"ZORO?!" teriak Sanji, ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat adiknya yang telah babak belur— tepar dengan nggak elitnya di dekat tiang listrik

"HEI KALIAN! TUNGGU APA LAGI? CEPAT HABISI DUA ORANG ITU!" titah Kaku pada komplotannya. Sanji dan Ace langsung bersiap-siap.

"Biar aku saja yang menangani mereka, Sanji" tawar Ace yang sudah menyiapkan tinju api nya, namun Sanji buru-buru menahannya.

"Hoi! Ace! Jangan gunakan api! Adikku bisa gosong!"

"Ah! Maaf, aku lupa.."

Mereka berdua pun mulai menghajar satu persatu komplotan Koza. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menghabisi pada gerombolan pecundang itu, karena sekarang hanya tersisa Kaku seorang yang masih dalam wujud manusia jerapahnya. Ace sudah ingin maju menghadapinya tapi Sanji langsung menahannya.

"Biar aku saja Ace, aku akan memberi pelajaran pada orang yang telah membuat adikku sampai seperti itu!" Sanji segera berlari kearah Kaku

"Heh! Percuma! Tendanganmu itu tak akan mempan dengan hidungku yang sekeras baja ini!" ucap Kaku dengan nada remeh

"PERCAYA DIRI SEKALI! TAK ADA YANG TAK DAPAT KU HANCURKAN DENGAN KAKI KU INI! MANUSIA JERAPAH SIALAN! RASAKAN INI!"\

**_BUAAKKHH!_**

Dengan sekali tendang Kaku terpental jauh. Sanji membuat hidung panjang si jerapah itu bengkok. "Whoaaa! Tendangan yang hebat Sanji!" sorak Ace dengan takjub sambil menepukan kedua tangannya.

Setelahnya Sanji langsung saja menghampiri Zoro yang sekarang terlihat mengenaskan dengan benjol dan lebam disana sini, ia langsung menarik kepala Zoro kepangkuannya, raut kecemasan pun sangat terlihat di wajahnya.

"Marimo! Oi Marimo! Kau masih hidup?" panggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Zoro.

"Tentu saja aku masih hidup bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan mati hanya karena dipukuli begitu!" jawab Zoro. Ia tidak bisa membuka matanya karena seluruh wajahnya bengkak.

_PLAK_

"Arrrggh! Kenapa lagi-lagi kau menamparku?!" ringis Zoro yang langsung terduduk dengan wajah yang sudah kembali normal(?)

Sanji menarik kerah bajunya "Kenapa kau tidak melawan! Apa kau bodoh!"bentaknya kesal "Mereka itu kan bukan tandinganmu! Aku yakin kau dapat mengalahkannya sendirian!" racaunya dengan nada khawatir.

Zoro menepis tangan Sanji dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Geh! kalau aku berkelahi lagi, kau pasti akan membenci ku kan!" jawabnya ngambek dengan wajah menekuk kesal.

Sanji diam melihat tingkah adiknya yang mulai merajuk itu. "Bukan begitu maksudku bodoh! Kalau kau yang diserang kau boleh melawannya!" ia menslap kepala Zoro, tapi kemudian kembali meraih kepala adik bodohnya itu hanya untuk memeluknya dengan erat "Ugh! Marimo bodoh! Maaf... maaf karena aku telah salah sangka padamu" ucap Sanji dengan penuh penyesalan.

Ace yang sedang bersandar di motornya tersenyum tipis. Ia memang sedikit kesal dengan Zoro karena telah membuat Sanji kalangkabut memikirkannya tapi sekarang Ace juga ikut merasa lega.

Sanji menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Ace yang dari tadi terabaikan "Terimakasih telah membantu ku Ace. Tapi, sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Aku harus mengurus bocah ini"

Ace tersenyum "Aku mengerti Sanji" jawabnya lalu menaiki motornya "Jaga kakak mu dengan baik calon adik ipar!" ucapnya asal membuat Zoro langsung berdiri.

"Apa kau bilang! Aku tak pernah sudi kau menjadi kakak ipar ku!" balas Zoro sakartis, ia sudah bersiap membunuh Ace saat itu juga. Beruntung Sanji cepat menahannya.

"Kau tenang saja Marimo, aku juga tidak akan sudi menikah dengannya" ucap Sanji dengan wajah horror

**_SIIIIIIING~_**

Ahh Ace merasa tertohok mendengarnya dan langsung pundung seketika. "Itu menyakitkan Sanji..."

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mengobati luka-luka Zoro, mereka— Zoro dan Sanji kini sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menunggu kedatangan ayah dan ibunya.

"Hei, hentikan sifat ambekan mu yang seperti anak kecil itu Marimo" kata Sanji sambil mengusap-usap kepala Zoro yang sedang tiduran di pahanya.

"Heh! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!" Zoro mengelak tidak mau mengakuinya.

Sanji mencubit hidung Zoro dengan kedua jarinya "Hah? Tapi kau sering melakukan hal bodoh itu kan? Dasar Marimooo!"

"Ouh! Hentikan itu!" Zoro mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sanji.

Ditengah perkelahian kecil antara adik kakak super gajeba itu tiba-tiba saja bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Sanji yang mendengarnya langsung saja menghentikan perkelahian kecilnya dengan Zoro "Tunggu, tunggu, Marimo! Sepertinya ayah dan ibu sudah pulang" tahannya lalu berjalan keruang depan. Zoro pun mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kami pulang, anak-anak~" sapa Monet dengan senyumannya

Sanji balas tersenyum "Aku senang kalian sudah kembali, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam"

"Ah! Zoro! Kenapa wajah mu seperti itu?" Monet yang melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan anak bungsunya langsung saja memeriksa Zoro layaknya dokter.

"Seperti biasa, Dia berkelahi lagi, ibu" Sanji hanya menjawab lelah. Zoro sendiri cuma mendengus kesal lalu menepis tangan Monet dari wajahnya.

"Oh ya, apa kalian jadi mengadopsi anak?" celetuk Zoro yang tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata orang tuanya beberapa hari lalu.

Monet tersenyum sambil memeluk lengan Doflamingo "Sesuai dengan apa yang pernah kami bilang pada kalian sebelumnya, anak-anak" ujar Monet riang gembira membuat Zoro dan Sanji saling memandang bingung.

"Oh... jadi kalian benar-benar mengadopsi anak?" tanya Zoro malas. Ia merasa tak suka bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Monet tertawa kecil "Bukan seperti itu Zoro... Kami tidak mengadopsi anak, yang kami bawa adalah seorang anak yang juga memiliki hubungan darah dengan kalian" jelasnya, Monet pun menoleh kebelakang "Kemarilah, Law..." panggilnya pada sosok tinggi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

_'Hubungan darah?'_ pikir kedua Zoro dan Sanji heran.

Sosok yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Law itu pun menampakan dirinya. Seorang pria berbadan tinggi dengan rambut hitam, ia membawa sebuah pedang yang berukuran besar, memiliki dua anting di masing-masing telinganya dan memakai topi putih dengan bintik-bintik hitam serta memiliki tatto aneh yang bertuliskan 'D-E-A-T-H' di jari-jarinya.

Sanji memperhatikannya dengan pandangan aneh _'Berandalan'_ itulah yang terlintas di pikirannya saat Law, walaupun adik kesayangnnya— Zoro— juga memakai tiga anting(_Pierching_) di telinga kirinya dan memiliki bekas luka mengerikan yang membentang di dadanya, tapi Zoro tidak bertatto, begitulah pemikiran Sanji.

Sedangkan Zoro hanya memandang Law dengan malas. Ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, yang jadi pikirannya sekarang adalah apa maksud dari perkataan ibunya itu? dia benar-benar tidak bisa mencernanya dengan baik.

Monet masih menampilkan senyumannya "Perkenalkan, dia adalah saudara baru kalian, Trafalgar Law" ujarnya

"?!" Zoro nampak terkejut. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Baginya ini adalah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Tentu saja yang ada dipikirannya adalah Sanji— dia tidak mau membagi Sanji pada orang yang diketahui adalah saudara barunya itu.

Sanji sendiri menatap bingung pada sang Ibu. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan pada ibunya, tapi rasanya kurang tepat kalau ia bertanya sekarang. Jadi Sanji pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Sekilas Ia melirik Law yang ternyata sedang menatap dingin kearahnya. Dan entah mengapa Sanji dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Law dibalik topeng dinginnya itu.

"Satu lagi anak-anak, Vergo, masuklah" Monet kembali memanggil seseorang

"Perkenalkan juga, dia adalah Vergo, orang yang mengasuh Law dari kecil. Mulai sekarang Law dan Vergo akan tinggal bersama kita"

TBC...

* * *

Author Note : Terimakasih bagi yang udah mau baca chapter yang sangat panjang dan membosankan ini -_-

**Spoiler buat NEXT CHAP :**

Law mencomot onigiri Zoro

"Hey kau itu punya ku!"

"Biarkan saja Zoro"

GLEK. . .

"Umeboshi?!"

"T-tuanmuda—"

"Aku tidak suka umeboshi. Buang saja"

"Apa katamu? Membuangnya? Kubunuh kau!"

"Ya bunuh saja dia"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Salam cinta untuk yang udah review di chap sebelumnya :: Collin Blown Yj :: Michantous :: Prissycatice :: Sexy Cook :: Guest._**

**A/N : _Huwal_****_ah... pada mengira kalau Law akan suka sama Sanji? nggak deh, saya gak akan mempersulit Zoro dengan hal itu haha, cukup Ace pujaan hatiku seorang yang menjadi saingan Zoro buat mendapatkan hati Sanji, Law saya munculkan hanya sebagai saingan Zoro yang sesama 'adiknya' Sanji. persaingan antara dua adik yang ngerebutin kasih sayang kakaknya itu jauh lebih manis./apacoba/_**

* * *

**Douzo~**

Zoro mencak-mencak seperti orang kesurupan di tempat tidurnya gara-gara Sanji— kakak tercintanya tidur sekamar dengan Law— saudara barunya yang telah mengambil alih perhatian Sanji darinya.

Itu terjadi saat makan malam berlangsung. . .

_FlashBack_

Sanji sedang menghidangkan semua makanan di meja. Dimana, Zoro, Doflamingo, Monet, serta Law, dan juga Vergo sudah duduk rapi mengelilingi meja makan. Saat itu Law— adik baru Sanji— melihat Sanji meletakan sepiring onigiri di depan Zoro yang duduk disebrangnya dan— tanpa permisi Law yang ternyata juga menyukai _'onigiri'_ langsung mencomotnya begitu saja, membuat Zoro— si pemilik resmi dari onigiri itu menggeram kesal.

"Hei kau! Itu punyaku!" sergah Zoro

Law tidak mendengarkan omongan Zoro dan malah memakan onigiri itu dengan wajah yang tak bersalah.

"Ah... aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Tuanmuda, dia memang selalu seperti itu" Vergo meminta maaf atas prilaku Law yang telah melakukan hal tidak terpuji.

Zoro menggebrak meja "Geh! TEME—"

"Biarkan saja, Zoro" Sanji langsung menahan Zoro agar tidak memukul Law

"Tapi itu milik ku!"

"Nanti ku buatkan lagi, Marimo"

Zoro melipat kedua tangannya "Keh! Belum apa-apa kau sudah memanjakannya!"

Sanji yang melihat adik bodoh tercintanya saat ini sedang ngambek, langsung saja menarik pipi Zoro "Hentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakan mu itu Marimo! Kau tidak malu dengan semua yang ada disini?"

"Geh! Aku tidak peduli" jawabnya kesal sembari menepis tangan Sanji

Monet tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya, sedangkan Doflamingo masih anteng memakan hidangannya, ia tidak terusik sama sekali dengan keributan kecil yang disebabkan oleh Zoro.

Sanji pun membuatkan beberapa _onigiri_ lagi untuk Zoro dan menaruh sebagian lainnya di tempat Law.

"Ini untuk mu" Sanji meletakan sepiring onigiri di depan Law. Law hanya menatap Sanji datar lalu memakan onigiri yang ada di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya. Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, bilang saja" ucap Sanji lalu duduk di samping Zoro. Sedangkan Zoro hanya mendengus kesal melihat kakak kesayangannya memperhatikan Law.

"Mm~mm... Tuna Mayo..." gumam Law ketika mengunyah onigiri pertamanya _'ini enak...'_ batinnya "nyam nyam... Bonito..." gumamnya lagi ketika memakan onigiri yang lain _'ini juga enak...'_ batinya lagi, lalu mengambil onigiri lainnya lagi "Mm~mm... nyam... nyam... —Ugh?!" Law berhenti mengunyah. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.

Sanji yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Law langsung bertanya padanya "Ada yang salah? Law?"

GLEK. . .

Law menelan makanan yang masih berada dimulutnya dengan terpaksa.

"Umeboshi?!" ujarnya dengan wajah horror

"Hm? Ada apa dengan umeboshi?" Sanji bertanya dengan heran

Vergo langsung berwajah pucat "T-Tuanmuda—"

"Aku tidak suka umeboshi. Buang saja!" tukas Law, **jujur**

_SIIIIING~_

Suasana diruang makan seketika menjadi sunyi. Semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Doflamingo(yang masih asik makan) dan Sanji(yang tengah tertunduk suram) langsung menatap Law dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

BRAK

Sanji menggebrak meja makan dan menarik jubah hitam Law. Diwajahnya sudah terdapat tiga urat siku-siku yang menonjol "Apa katamu?! Membuang nya? Ku bunuh kau!"

"Ya, bunuh saja dia" Zoro malah ikut-ikutan memanasi Sanji.

Law menatap dingin pada Sanji yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya "Tapi aku benci umeboshi" jawabnya datar

"Mana ku tahu! Jangan buang makanan! Makan saja itu!"

"Aku tidak suka di perintah"

Twittc! Twittch! twittch!

Urat siku-siku di dahi Sanji bertambah "Kau... Grrrrr"

_'__Dasar anak tak tahu diri!' teriaknya dalam hati_

Monet yang merasakan aura panas menyeruak disekeliling Sanji langsung saja berdiri untuk menenangkannya "Sudahlah, Sanji-kun... biarkan saja Law, jangan memaksa nya.."

Mendengar perkataan sang ibu, Sanji pun menghela nafas berat. Dengan terpaksa ia berusaha menahan amarahnya pada Law "Hah...! Baiklah! Berikan itu padaku, biar aku yang memakannya"

Law mengangkat kedua alisnya "He? Kau ingin memakannya? Tapi ini sudah ku gigit"

"Apa boleh buat, dari pada di buang! Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan hanya karena kita tidak menyukainya. Kau harus belajar menghargai makanan!" tukasnya menasehati Law.

Monet tersenyum "Kau memang contoh kakak yang baik, Sanji-kun.."

Zoro mendengus kesal "Keh! Anak manja!" gumamnya tak menyadari kalau dirinya sendiri juga begitu(?).

Setelah mereka selesai makan malam Doflamingo dan Vergo pun keluar duluan dari ruang makan sedangkan Zoro, Sanji, Law, dan Monet masih berada disana.

"Zoro, Sanji-kun. Karena kamar Law belum di bersihkan jadi untuk sementara dia akan menumpang di kamar kalian" pesan Monet pada anak-anaknya.

Zoro langsung spontan menjawab "Jangan di kamar ku!"

Sanji yang sedang membereskan piring-piring bekas makan malam menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Zoro "Di kamar ku saja, ibu" ujarnya membuat Zoro melotot.

"APA!? Tidak! Tidak boleh!" protes Zoro. Ia tidak pernah rela kalau Sanji sekamar dengan orang lain.

Sanji menghela nafas "hah... Apa lagi Marimo? Bukankah kau tidak mau sekamar dengannya?"

"Aa.. Tapi—"

Monet memegang bahu Zoro dengan lembut "Zoro... Kau tidak boleh memusuhi Law seperti itu, kalian ini adalah saudara, dan lagi kau dan Law itu memiliki umur yang sama. Ibu sangat berharap kau bisa akur dengan Law" Monet mengelus kepala Zoro dengan lembut "Baiklah Sanji-kun, ibu sudah lelah, ibu titip Law padamu. Selamat malam"

Sanji mengangguk dan tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Nah.. baiklah, selamat malam juga Marimo" Sanji menepuk puncak kepala Zoro sebelum pergi "Ayo, Law" lanjutnya dan pergi bersama Law meninggalkan Zoro yang melongo tak percaya.

"Aaaaaaaaa...! Tapi— Sanji...!"

_Flashback Off_

Yah... begitulah ceritanya. Jadi itulah alasan mengapa Zoro bisa mencak-mencak di tempat tidurnya seperti orang gila.

Sekarang mari kita beralih ke kamar Sanji,

Law duduk di pinggir ranjang, sebelumnya Sanji sudah memberitahunya tentang letak seluk beluk rumah barunya itu seperti, kamar Zoro, kamar ayah dan ibunya, kamar mandi, ruang kerja ayahnya, serta kamar Vergo dan lain-lain.

"Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" tanya Law dengan suara beratnya pada Sanji yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil membaca buku.

Sanji menutup bukunya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Law "Kau bisa memanggil namaku saja karena umur kita hanya beda setahun, tapi jika kau mau memanggil ku kakak, boleh saja"

Law diam sejenak. "... Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Sanji-ya kalau begitu"

Sanji memiringkan kepalanya "Kau bilang apa tadi? _'Sanji-ya'_? Kau aneh sekali, apa kau selalu menambahkan kata _'ya'_ saat memanggil nama seseorang?"

Law mengangguk "Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanyanya datar

Sanji menggeleng "Tidak, hanya sedikit aneh" jawabnya lalu meletakan buku yang ia baca di meja kecil "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin tidur, dan sebaiknya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, karena besok kau akan masuk kesekolah barumu, Law"

Law tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melepaskan jubah hitamnya lalu menggantinya dengan kaos dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur senyaman mungkin. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa tidur malam ini mengingat ia sedikit memiliki masalah dengan tidurnya.

"Selamat malam" ujar Sanji dan membalikan badannya memunggungi Law.

Suasana di ruangan itu pun seketika menjadi hening seiring berjalannya waktu, hanya bunyi dari detik jarum jamlah yang terdengar..

Tik..

Tik...

Tik..

Tik...

Sepuluh menit kemudian. . .

"Geezz! Yang benar saja?! Kau membuat tidurku tidak nyenyak Law! Bisakah kau berhenti bergerak-gerak di kasur?!" Sanji terpaksa terduduk di ranjangnya, ia terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara Law terus menerus membuat kegaduhan(?) di tempat tidur.

"Oh, Maaf" ucapnya singkat

Sanji yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Law langsung menatap adik barunya yang kini sedang bersandar di tempat tidur sambil memegang kepalanya. Dengan hati-hati ia menggeser posisinya mendekati Law "Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Law menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari nya "Begitulah" jawabnya frustasi

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sanji sedikit Khawatir dengan adik barunya yang sepertinya memiliki sedikit keanehan.

"Aku baik-baik Saja, maaf jika membuatmu terganggu" tukas Law berusaha menyakinkan Sanji yang tengah memandangnya dengan menyelidik, namun Sanji malah merasa makin penasaran dengan tingkahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?" Sanji menatapnya serius.

Law balas menatapnya dengan dingin "Tidak ada. Aku memang selalu seperti ini, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas ku"

Sanji terkejut "Hal seperti ini menjadi rutinitas mu? Dari kapan?" ia mengernyit heran, Law langsung menatap tajam padanya

"Kau banyak bertanya, cerewet" gertak Law kesal sedikit risih dengan pertanyaan Sanji yang kepingin tahu urusan pribadinya

"Jawab saja!"

Law sedikit tersentak ketika menerima bentakan dari kakak barunya itu, ia pun mau tak mau menjawabnya dengan sedikit enggan "Kh! Sejak aku masih kecil"

"Oh... pantas saja kantung mata mu hitam" desis Sanji sembari memperhatikan wajah Law "Baiklah, sebagai kakak yang baik aku akan membantu adik baruku ini dalam masalah tidurnya!"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Law menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti

"Kemarilah" Sanji menarik paksa Law agar berbaring di pangkuannya

"O-Oi! Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Law yang tiba-tiba ditarik seperti itu berusaha bangkit, namun kepalanya malah ditahan oleh Sanji.

"Aku akan membantu mu agar kau dapat tidur dengan nyenyak"

"Ini mustahil! Mana mungkin aku dapat tertidur dengan cara seperti in— "

"Diamlah, pejamkan saja matamu! hal ini selalu berhasil untuk membuat Marimo itu tertidur dengan nyenyak"

"Gh! Mana mungkin aku bisa..." Law terdiam ketika merasakan usapan lembut Sanji dikepalanya. _'tangan yang hangat..'_ batin Law, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat nyaman saat Sanji mengusap kepalanya.

Perlahan, rasa kantuk pun mulai mendatangi Law, lama kelamaan ia jadi terbuai dengan belaian hangat dan lembut itu, tanpa sadar ia mulai merilekskan kepalanya yang berbaring di pangkuan Sanji dan... reflek memejamkan matanya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat berat...

Menyadari kalau adik barunya itu menjadi lebih tenang dan tak lagi bersuara Sanji pun bertanya pada Law "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" ujarnya lembut. Namun tak ada jawaban.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dengkuran yang tidak terlalu keras. Dengan hati-hati Sanji pun membungkukan badannya untuk melihat wajah adik barunya itu lebih jelas.

"Huh? Cepat sekali? Lihat! Siapa yang katanya tidak bisa tertidur dengan cara seperti ini? Dasar keras kepala!" ia tertawa kecil ketika mendapati Law yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

TBC. . .

* * *

**Spoiler Next Chap :**

"Apa ini? Kenapa hanya dia yang sarapannya berbeda?"

"Law bilang, dia benci roti, jadi ku buatkan onigiri"

"Gh! Kau memanjakannya!"

"Ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, tapi kau ingin memberikan kesan buruk dengan penampilanmu itu? Mana dasi mu?"

"Tsk! Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk kau pakai, bodoh"

"Aku juga mau pakai dasi!"

"Oi! Ace! Lepaskan"

"Hnngggg. . . Siapa dia, Sanji?"

"Dia adikku"

"...EEEEEEHHHHH?"

"Mana pasangan Osis mesra itu?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang bercumbu"

"Gyahaha, mungkin saja"

Buak! Buak!

"Jangan bicara macam-macam tentang orang lain"

Ps : Mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya akan menjadi chap yang sangat panjang di fic ini(mungkin), dan semoga saja Author nggak malas ngetiknya. Thank you for read.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yosh! Ini dia chapter 7! Berbahagialah kalian... karena author memutuskan untuk mengubah gaya penulisan author agar sesuai dengan EYD, jadi kalian tidak akan menemukan angka '²' ini lagi hiks. Maaf untuk ketidak puasannya selama ini (T^T) Ugh.._**

**_Warning : ini benar-benar seperti drama! DLDR!_**

**_Thanks for your review support ::: Prissycatice :: Michantous :: Grey Orul :: moutonshot :: Hikaru Rikou :: Sexy Cook :: Cosmo :: akakurochan :: Guest :: Inoue-Yuzuka._**

**_Yang mau baca tapi gak review silahkan..._**

**_Yang mau baca trus review juga silahkan... _**

**_Yang Tidak mau baca—ngapain masuk kesini?/Plak/abaikan_**

* * *

**Douzo~**

Sanji menata beberapa sandwisch dengan sangat terampil. Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan buat keluarga tercintanya. Namun, ditengah kegiatannya, ia harus terhenti ketika melihat adik barunya— Law, yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun, Law? apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" tegurnya pada adik barunya, lalu kembali menyiapkan sarapan.

Law tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus kesal, tak mau mengakui kalau semalam Sanji benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Tanpa banyak bicara Ia pun melangkah menghampiri Sanji sekedar melihat apa yang sedang dibuat Kakak barunya tersebut. Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat seketika dikala ia melihat suatu hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia.

"Aku benci roti" ujarnya membuat sang kakak sontak menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Sanji menoleh "Kau.. benci roti?"

Law mengangguk dengan wajah horror "Aku tidak menyukainya"

Mendengar hal itu Sanji tersenyum tipis "Susah juga ya, kau ini benar-benar pemilih. Baiklah, akan ku buatkan yang lain untuk mu"

.

.

.

.

Semua anggota seisi rumah Sanji sudah berkumpul diruang makan, terkecuali Zoro yang memang baru selesai mandi. Ia yang hanya mengenakan celana hitam seragamnya pun berjalan ke ruang makan sambil mengelap kepalanya dengan handuk kecil. Dan, sesampainya ia disana, Zoro langsung saja duduk disebelah ayahnya sambil menaikan satu kakinya di kursi layaknya orang yang sedang makan di warteg. Manik hijaunya melirik Sanji yang masih sibuk "Kau buat apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sandwisch, biasakan berpakaian dengan rapi sebelum datang ke sini Marimo" Sanji mulai meletakan sandwisch satu persatu di meja makan, tapi.. khusus Law, Sanji meletakan sepiring onigiri.

"...?" Zoro yang melihatnya langsung mengernyitkan dahi "Apa ini? Kenapa hanya dia yang sarapannya berbeda?" tanyanya sedikit iri.

Sanji mendudukan dirinya di samping Zoro "Law bilang, dia benci roti, jadi ku buatkan saja onigiri"

Zoro mendecih kesal seraya menggigit sandwischnya "Gh! Kau memanjakannya!"

Sanji hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adik bodoh kesayangannya yang kembali ngambek "Jangan khawatir Marimo, aku sudah membuatkan onigiri di bento mu" ucapnya kalem sembari menyeka pipi Zoro yang terdapat ceplakan saus dan mayones.

Law yang duduk tepat di hadapan Sanji memandang miris pada kejadian penuh _'kasih sayang'_ di depannya itu. Selama bertahun-tahun ia tidak pernah merasakan bagimana rasanya diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang ia sayangi, bahkan Ibunya sendiri tidak pernah menunjukan kasih sayang padanya. Dalam hati kecilnya, Law sangatlah berharap untuk mendapatkan kehangatan keluarga sejak ia masih duduk disekolah TK. Tapi, mengingat ayahnya yang seorang playboy dan ibunya yang selalu sibuk dengan kelompok mafianya, hal itu akhirnya hanya menjadi angan-angan saja buatnya. Dan itulah mengapa dirinya jadi selalu bersikap dingin kepada orang-orang.

Karena terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Law jadi tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia malah menatap Sanji terus menerus dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan harapan— _Seandainya aku seperti itu_— tapi dengan mimik wajah yang masih datar.

Merasa kalau dirinya tengah diawasi sedari tadi oleh Law, Sanji langsung saja menolehkan kepalanya dan balik menatapnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Law tersentak kaget dan reflek mengalihakan pandangannya kearah lain sembari memakan onigirinya.

Lagi-lagi Sanji hanya memberikan senyum kecil untuk menanggapi gelagat adik barunya yang kini mulai terlihat seperti Zoro. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya kedepan untuk mengusap sudut bibir Law.

Hal seperti itu tentu saja membuat Law tercekat, ia terhenyak menatap Sanji dengan tatapan tajam seolah-olah berkata— _'apa yang kau lakukan?'_ dengan harapan kalau Sanji akan takut padanya, namun, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sanji malah menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah bingung Law yang lebih terlihat lucu ketimbang menyeramkan.

"Bodoh! Makanmu belepotan, Law" tukas Sanji setelah selesai membersihkan sisa onigiri yang menempel di wajah Law.

Law sendiri sempat terdiam beberapa detik mencerna kata-kata Sanji, lalu dengan cueknya ia kembali melanjutkan makannya walaupun pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Ya, berkecamuk, —karena salah satu harapan terbesarnya baru saja terjadi.

Mari kita lihat kesisi lain, di mana Zoro tengah menggeram kesal sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia menatap Law dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Dia tidak mau kalau Sanji semakin lama semakin memperhatikan Law seperti halnya dirinya! Ia benar-benar tidak mau kalau Sanji sampai membagi perhatiannya pada orang lain. Sanji itu kakaknya! Bukan kakak Law! ya kan? Lagi pula, siapa si Law itu? dia hanyalah anak dari seorang wanita tidak jelas yang menjadi korban ayahnya. Bukan begitu?

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

"Hei kau! tunggu sebentar!" Sanji menarik kerah belakang Law saat disaat Law baru saja ingin beranjak keluar rumah. Diperhatikannya penampilan Law sejenak.

Baju dikeluarkan, tidak dikancingkan dengan benar, dan— tidak memakai dasi. Sungguh berantakan.

"Ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, dan kau ingin memberikan kesan buruk dengan penampilanmu itu?" dengan sedikit kesal Sanji terpaksa membenarkan kancing seragam adik barunya yang teramat menyebalkan, sedang Law sendiri hanya diam membiarkannya "Mana dasi mu?" tanyanya setelah selesai merapikan seragam Law.

Law menjawab dengan malas "Tsk! Untuk apa?"

_Puk!_

Sanji meraih wajah Law dan menariknya agar menunduk, _sial!_ lagi-lagi ia kalah tinggi dengan adiknya yang lain.

"Tentu saja untuk kau pakai, bodoh"

"Ck!" merasa risih Law segera melepas kedua tangan Sanji dengan tepisan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya" jawabnya acuh, tidak memperdulikan sebuah kerutan kesal yang mulai menghiasi wajah Kakak barunya.

"Kau harus memakainya, Law" titah Sanji masih menahan batas kemarahannya.

"Tidak mau"

Sekarang Sanji menghela nafas.

"Hanya untuk hari pertama saja!" bentaknya sedikit, masih berusaha sabar menghadapi adik barunya yang keras kepala.

"Ku bilang tidak, ya tidak"

Dan akhirnya, dengan teramat jengkel disertai urat-urat kekesalan yang sudah numpuk di wajahnya, Sanji pun langsung menghadiahi deathglare pada Law dengan aura membunuh.

"Cepat ambil!"

"!"

Seketika Law menelan ludahnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jikalau kakak barunya yang cerewet itu bisa terlihat sangat menyeramkan, persis seperti ibu(kandung)nya kalau sedang badmood.

"R-Room..." gumamnya pelan, dan seketika langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sanji.

"?!" Sanji yang memang tak tahu apa yang barusan terjadi hanya bisa terhenyak bingung "...K-Kemana bocah kurang ajar itu?!" jeritnya sembari celingukan mencari sosok bocah berkepala hitam.

"Aku disini" jawab Law yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sanji.

"?!" sontak membuat wajah Sanji membiru "Ke-Kenapa kau bisa ada dibelakang ku?" tanyanya panik. Masih bingung dengan apa yang Law lakukan sehingga bisa menghilang dan muncul seenak jidatnya.

Law sendiri malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang menyuruhku mengambil dasi? Ini!"

Ia melempar dasinya tepat kearah muka Sanji, namun tak berhasil mengenai karena Sanji langsung menangkapnya, yah... walaupun dengan tangan gemetar yang sedikit gugup.

"Ta-tadi itu... —OI! Mau kemana kau! Pakai dasimu dulu!"

Dan karena dongkol yang menguasai dirinya, Sanji yang tadinya ingin menuntut penjelasan dari sang adik, malah jadi sibuk menarik baju Law yang hendak melenggang pergi.

"Kau ini... benar-benar susah diatur dari pada Marimo itu!" omelnya sembari memakaikan Law dasi dengan paksa.

Dilain pihak, dapat kita lihat seseorang dengan rambut hijau noraknya, tengah menggeram kesal sambil meremas-remas gagang besi di tangga. Ia yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk turun, tak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya kesal bukan main di bawah sana.

Dimana kakak _'tercintanya'_ sedang berduaan(?) dengan saudara barunya yang _'sok'_ misterius itu. Bila dilihat dengan jelas lagi, wajah Zoro saat ini nampak benar-benar menyeramkan dengan— lobang hidung yang megar— bibir bawah maju— mata memicing— dan tangan berurat yang terkepal kuat-kuat.

Dengan hembusan nafas berat, ia langsung menghentakan kakinya keras-keras menuruni tangga, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang main sumo-sumoan.

"Nah, setidaknya dengan begini kesan pertamamu disekolah tidak terlalu buruk" Sanji tersenyum puas setelah selesai memakaikan dasi pada adik barunya.

Law yang memang nggak suka diatur oleh siapapun, hanya bisa mendecih tak suka lalu melonggarkan dasinya "Geh! Cerewet!" gumamnya sedikit kesal sembari membuang wajah, sementara Sanji tertawa remeh lalu menyentil kening Law.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sosok Zoro— yang sekarang terlihat _'super jelek'_ di banding menyeramkan, datang ke hadapan Sanji. Ia merentangkan satu tangannya yang tengah memegang gumpalan kain hitam bermotif garis-garis putih kedepan wajah sang kakak.

"Aku juga mau pakai dasi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vergo sudah berdiri dengan mobil mewah di belakangnya ketika tiga saudara itu keluar rumah. Dan di seberangnya, nampak berdiri dua orang pria berambut hitam mengenakan seragam SMA yang sama dengan tiga saudara itu.

Ace yang melihat Sanji keluar pun langsung berlari menghampirinya bersama Luffy.

"Ohayou! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, Sanji" serunya yang langsung menerjang Sanji dengan pelukannya, Zoro yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat _'kurang ajar'_ Ace terhadap kakaknya hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dan berencana membunuhnya disaat ia selesai menyingkirkan Law.

"Yoo! Zoro! Kita berangkat bersama seperti biasa!" ujar Luffy dengan suara cemprengnya sembari merangkul Zoro

Law sedikit tercengang ketika melihat kejadian yang menurutnya _'sedikit ganjil'_ pada kakak barunya dengan seorang pria berambut hitam. Ia hanya menatap Ace dengan pandangan datarnya sedangkan Ace yang sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan langsung membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin, sukses membuat Law sedikit tersentak.

"Oi! Ace! Lepaskan" Sanji mendorong Ace agar melepas pelukannya, tapi... bukan Ace namanya kalau menuruti kata-kata Sanji begitu saja. Ia malah makin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Hnngggg. . . siapa dia, Sanji?" Ace mengerutkan dahinya merasa asing dengan sosok Law.

Luffy yang tengah merangkul Zoro pun ikut melihat objek yang sedang diamati oleh kakaknya, ia memiringkan kepalanya heran lalu beralih ke depan Law.

"Heeeeee? Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya? Apa dia sepupumu, Sanji?" tanya Luffy sambil ngupil.

Sanji hanya memasang wajah datar lalu menjawab singkat "Dia adikku"

?!

"...EEEEEEHHHHH?" Ace terlonjak kaget sampai melepaskan pelukannya sedangkan Luffy masih sibuk loading mencerna kata-kata singkat Sanji barusan.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga det—

"Tidaaaaak! Apa kau serius Sanji? Orang ini adalah adikmu? Hoeeee~! Ini buruk! Aku punya saingan selain Zoro!" Luffy menangis sambil memeluk(Baca: melilit) Sanji dengan kencang.

"Ugh! Aku tidak bisa bernapas..."

"OI LUFFY! LEPASKAN! DIA BISA MATI!"

Ace dan Zoro buru-buru melepaskan pelukan(lilitan) maut Luffy dari Sanji.

"Hoeee~ kenapa sebelum Ace menikahi mu, kau sudah punya adik yang lain Sanjiiiiii? Sebagai calon adik ipar mu, aku merasa ini tidak adil! Cukup Zoro saja yang menjadi sainganku!" tutur Luffy seraya melepaskan pelukan(lilitan)nya dari yang bersangkutan lalu beralih pada Law "Hei kau! Walau pun kau adalah adiknya Sanji juga, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannmu mencuri secuilpun makananku! Mengerti?" tandasnya sembari menunjuk hidung Law. Semua yang ada disana kecuali Law langsung bersweatdropria mendengar kata-katanya.

Law sendiri hanya menatap Luffy datar lalu tersenyum tipis "Heh, tenang saja Mugiwara-ya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu" tukasnya sambil melirik topi jerami yang di kalungkan Luffy.

Sanji menghela nafas melihat hal konyol itu "Hah.. aku akan segera masuk rumah sakit jiwa kalau kau juga menjadi adikku, Luffy" gumamnya frustasi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Ace langsung menuntut penjelasan dengan tatapan bingungnya yang seolah-olah bertanya— _'Apa yang terjadi?'_

Namun bukannya menjawab Sanji malah mendesah frustasi lalu meletakan kedua tangannya diatas pundak Ace dengan mesra(?).

"Nanti saja ku jelaskan, —oh ya, maaf. Untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu" jelasnya tak lupa melirik Law dan Vergo untuk memberikan alasan.

Setelah menyuruh Ace dan Luffy untuk pergi duluan. Sanji dan kedua adiknyapun berangkat kesekolah bersama, mereka diantar oleh Vergo. Walau sebelumnya sempat ada perdebatan kecil antara Law dan Zoro sebelum menaiki mobil. Seperti memperebutkan tempat duduk, —Law yang tidak mau duduk dikursi depan dan Zoro yang tidak mau duduk jauh-jauh dari Sanji.

Dan alhasil jadilah mereka bertiga duduk di kursi belakang, dan tentunya Sanji duduk ditengah untuk menjadi penghalang bagi Law maupun Zoro agar tidak tersulut api perkelahian. _Hah..._ hal merepotkan yang pernah terbayang dipikiran Sanji sebelumnya, ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

Di tengah perjalanan, Zoro si tukang nyasar plus tukang tidur itu, tertidur pulas di bahu Sanji sambil memeluk pinggang sang kakak seakan-akan takut akan kehilangannya. Sanji sendiri malah sibuk mengusap kepala hijau adiknya dengan lembut. Tak peduli akan gelembung ingus yang kembang kempis rawan meledak didekatnya.

Law yang lagi-lagi melihat kejadian penuh _'kasih sayang'_ pada dua orang yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatapnya datar sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya di jendela mobil. Sanji yang tak sengaja menangkap basah Law sedang memandanginya hanya tersenyum tipis, membuat Law langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela dengan gugup.

"Apa kau ingin tidur juga?" tegur Sanji, rencananya sih ingin sedikit menggoda adik barunya itu, dan nampaknya berhasil telak karena yang bersangkutan langsung mendengus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Heh! Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidur di pagi hari!"

Sanji tersenyum geli, menahan tawanya lalu melirik kearah Zoro "Ya, memang benar"

* * *

Dikelas Luffy dan kawan-kawan,

"Apa benar yang kau katakan itu Luffy?" Tanya Usopp tidak percaya.

"YOP!" Luffy mengangguk.

"Wahh! Kalau itu benar, berarti... ufufufu..." Vivi tertawa nista sambil mencatat sesuatu di buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa.

"Uwaa... ternyata Zoro punya saudara selain Sanji" Chopper berteriak senang

"Whoa! Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang super sekali!"

"Tunggu dulu Luffy, kau tidak bercanda kan?" Nami menatapnya curiga

"Aku serius Namiiiii, aku bertemu dengannya sebelum berangkat!"

_Brak!_

Tiba-tiba Zoro membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Yah, itulah Zoro, kemana-mana selalu mendobrak pintu seakan-akan dia punya dendam kesumat(?) sama pintu yang tak berdosa(?)

"Nah! Itu dia, Zoro!" Luffy menghampiri Zoro, tapi sayangnya Zoro tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung saja nyelonong masuk kelas lalu duduk di kursinya dengan malas sambil menaikan kedua kakinya ke meja.

Diruang Kepala sekoah,

"Kau datang kemari, dan membawa adikmu yang lain, ku harap dia tidak sebrutal bocah lumutan itu" tutur Garp seraya menggosok-gosok dagunya menerka-nerka prilaku seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Law yang dari tadi menatapnya datar, sama seperti pandangan Zoro si lumut berandalan saat menatapnya.

Sanji hanya memaksakan senyumnya mendengar hal itu "Umm.. Jadi.. Law masuk ke kelas mana Jii-san?"

"Dia akan ku tempatkan di kelas Shanks"

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

Waktu istirahat,

Law menatap bosan semua teman-teman barunya saat berkumpul di kantin. Tadinya ia tak berniat kemana pun saat jam istirahat, tapi ketika ia tiba-tiba dikepung oleh gadis-gadis dikelasnya tadi, ia jadi terpaksa menerima ajakan Luffy kekantin agar tidak meladeni para gadis-gadis gaje di kelasnya. Dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini.

"Yohohoho... aku tidak menyangka kalau Sanji-san memiliki adik yang lain"

"Ya... kita juga" sahut Marco dan Sabo bersamaan

Robin hanya tersenyum misterius melihat Zoro yang sudah pasang tampang bosan tingkat dewa tidak jauh beda dengan Law.

Nami celingukan mencari dua sosok pria yang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan "Mana pasangan OSIS mesra itu?"

"Mereka bilang ada urusan" sahut Robin

"Mungkin mereka sedang bercumbu" celetuk Marco

"Gyahaha, mungkin saja" sambung Sabo

_Buak! Buak!_

Sanji yang baru datang langsung memberikan tendangan gratis pada ubun-ubun Sabo dan Marco sekencang-kencang nya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam tentang orang lain" dampratnya kesal sedangkan Ace yang melihat kedua temannya terkapar hanya menatapnya prihatin.

Law memandang kedua pria yang baru saja datang dengan sebelah alis terangkat, rupanya yang sedaritadi sedang di bicarakan adalah kakak barunya dan juga pria berambut hitam itu. Lalu tadi... kalau tidak salah si wanita dengan rambut orange itu memanggilnya... _'pasangan OSIS mesra?'_ Apakah mereka berdua pacaran? Ia kira kakak barunya itu, type pria yang hanya menyukai wanita tapi ternyata... hah.. masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui.

"Darimana saja kalian berdua?" Nami bertanya dengan nada introgasi pada pasangan OSIS itu.

Wajah Sanji yang tadinya kesal langsung berubah menjadi ceria dengan background lope lope saat melihat wanita pujaan hatinya, yaitu Nami si gadis iblis(kata Zoro) "N-Nami-swaan~ Aku senang kau men—" sebelum Sanji sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia merasa pinggulnya di tarik cepat oleh seseorang sehingga membuatnya tak bisa menghampiri Nami-san tercintanya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana sibuknya kami sebagai pengurus OSIS" Ace langsung menjawab pertanyaan Nami secepat kilat lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Sanji.

_"Jangan lupa kalau sekarang kau adalah kekasih ku, Sanji"_ bisiknya sambil melirik sekumpulan fansgirlnya yang tengah meringis sambil gigit jari. Sanji yang mengerti maksud Ace pun langsung pundung lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah si ketua OSIS.

Zoro menekuk wajahnya, ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat kemesraan Ace dan Sanji di depannya. Vivi yang duduk disebelahnya menatap Zoro dengan penuh rasa iba lalu menulis sesuatu di 'buku' catatannya dan setelah itu menepuk bahu Zoro sembari tersenyum. _'tenang saja Bushido-san, aku akan selalu mendukung mu'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Whoa! Sekarang kau membawa tiga bento Sanji!" seru Luffy ketika melihat Sanji meletakan tiga kotak bento dengan warna yang berbeda di meja. Ia mencoba mencurinya tapi segera di tepis oleh Sanji.

"Ini untuk kedua adikku Luffy" Sanji memberikan kotak bekal berwarna hijau pada Zoro dan kotak bekal berwarna ungu pada Law.

"Ng... tapi aku ini kan juga adikmu Sanjiiiiiiii" Tangan Luffy mengendap-endap ingin mengambil kotak bekal berwarna biru milik Sanji tapi lagi-lagi gagal karena Sanji menepis tangannya. Kasihan...

"Wah... imutnyaaaa.. Bushido-san! Torao-san! Kalian beruntung sekali memiliki kakak seperti Sanji-san ya" celetuk Vivi ketika melihat isi bekal Law dan Zoro yang berisikan beberapa Onigiri yang di bentuk-bentuk seperti kepala boneka segitiga dan sebagainya sehingga terlihat menarik.

Sanji tersenyum senang "Terimakasih pujiannya Vivi-chan, sebenarnya aku sempat bosan membuatkan onigiri terus menerus untuk Zoro, tapi karena Law juga menyukai onigiri, jadi ku buatkan variasi baru agar aku tidak bosan melihatnya"

Sanji lalu ikut membuka kotak bekalnya, namun, baru saja ia ingin melahap bekalnya tersebut, dirinya malah disuguhi pemandangan nista dua orang bocah(Ace dan Luffy) yang tengah ngiler dengan derasnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat bento yang dipegangnya saat ini. Melihat hal nista itu, Sanji mengehla nafas lelah, dengan terpaksa ia meletakan makanannya kembali kedalam kotak bento lalu memberikan bekalnya pada dua orang idiot itu.

"Ini" Sanji menggeser bekalnya kedepan agar Luffy juga bisa mengambilnya.

"Whoa! Terimakasih Sanji!" seperti biasa, Luffy langsung menarik kotak bekal Sanji namun secepat kilat tangan Ace segera menahannya "Oi! Luffy, ini juga milikku!"

Tak mengindahkan ucapan sang kakak Luffy menarik bentonya "Kau tidak boleh serakah Ace!"

"Justru kau yang serakah dan akan memakan semuanya!" Ace menarik balik kotak bekal di tangannya agar tidak diambil oleh Luffy. Dan... begitulah seterusnya, mereka jadi saling tarik menarik bento satu sama lain.

Sanji yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memukul dua orang idiot itu agar berhenti. "Grr! Biar ku bagi sama rata!" geramnya lalu membagi bekalnya sama rata pada kedua idiot Luffy dan Ace.

Disudut lain, Vivi sudah berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan favoritnya di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia meletakan kedua tangannya dipipi sambil meracau sesuka hati. "Uwahh... Sanji-san... kau sudah seperti seorang ibu ya... benar-benar seperti sebuah keluarga, dengan Ace-san yang berperan sebagai ayah dan Sanji-san sebagai ibu, kalian juga memiliki beberapa anak nakal yaitu, Luffy-san, Bushido-san, dan juga anak baru, Torao-san! Uwah~ keluarga yang harmonis~" racaunya tanpa sadar dengan background berbunga-bunga membuat semua orang kecuali Robin memandangnya dengan aneh. Apa hal itu yang selalu dipikirkan oleh gadis bersurai biru muda itu.

"Hiks... Vivi-chan... bagaimana bisa kau beranggapan seperti itu..." desah Sanji dengan wajah horror. Betapa sedihnya ia ketika salah satu dari ladies pujaannya mengatakan hal yang ia anggap sebagai mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada.

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau memiliki adik selain Zoro, Sanji-san" Kuina berdiri dihadapan Law, memperhatikannya dari bawah ke atas entah dengan tujuan apa.

Sanji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup "Haha... begitulah Kuina-san, dia bilang dia ingin masuk klub ini"

Law hanya menatap Kuina dingin ketika dirinya sedang di observasi oleh pelatih Kendo yang sepertinya sedang mengukur kemampuan seperti apa yang dimilikinya.

"Cukup bagus! Walau hanya melihatnya saja, aku sudah tahu kalau dia memiliki kemampuan yang hampir setara dengan Zoro, bahkan mungkin lebih" Kuina menggosok-gosok dagunya sambil manggut-manggut. Ia kemudian beralih pada sebuah buku berukuran A4 di lokernya untuk mendata Law sebagai anggota baru di klubnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya seraya menyiapkan pulpennya

"Traf—"

"Trafalgar Law, Kuina-san" sebelum Law sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sanji sudah lebih dulu menyebutkan namanya.

Kuina pun mencatat nama Law dan mendatanya sebagai anggota baru. Entah mengapa ia jadi kepikiran dengan Zoro. Ia menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum bicara lagi pada Law. "Mulai besok, kau sudah boleh latihan aktif di klub ku. Dan ini jadwal hari-hari kita. Jangan sampai terlambat, aku tidak suka orang yang kurang disiplin" Kuina memberikan secarik kertas pada Law yang langsung mengangguk mantap mengambilnya.

"Terimakasih Kuina-san." Sanji memberikan senyum terbaiknya, sedang Kuina hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya dan memaksakan senyumnya, sedikit merasa keberatan dengan kedatangan Law "Sama-sama Sanji-san."

.

* * *

.

Zoro memainkan batu kerikil ditangannya, melemparkannya ke udara untuk kemudian di tangkap lagi olehnya. Ia berdiri di pinggir pagar atap sekolah hanya untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menyingkirkan saudara barunya yang cepat atau lambat sepertinya akan mengambil semua perhatian Sanji darinya.

"Oi! Calon adik ipar! Jangan terlalu sering melamun di dekat pagar, ingat ini lantai tiga! Kau bisa mati jika terjatuh dari atas sini dan membuat calon istri— ehem kekasihku menangis karena memikirkanmu."

Suara dari sosok yang sudah Zoro anggap sebagai saingannya dalam memenangkan hati Sanji langsung meyadarkannya dari lamunannya dan juga membuatnya langsung membidikan batu kerikil yang tadi ia mainkan tepat ke depan wajah Ace karena telah sekaligus membuatnya naik darah. —Dan tentu saja Ace reflek merubah wujudnya menjadi api sehingga kerikil itu tembus melewati wajahnya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah menikah dengannya." tandas Zoro dengan nada datarnya yang mengandung unsur membunuh, membuat Ace yang berdiri tiga meter di depannya memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Zoro yang sadar tengah diawasi jadi merasa was was, takut kalau Ace menyadari perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Sanji.

"Tingkahmu aneh sekali, jangan-jangan..."

Zoro terdiam menahan nafasnya. Apakah Ace menyadarinya? Pikirnya.

"Kau... tidak menyukai bocah Trafalgar itu ya?" tebak Ace yang tentu saja langsung membuat Zoro menghela nafas lega.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Zoro balik nanya. Ace langsung melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi... tebakanku benar... kalau calon adik ipar ku ini tidak menyukai calon adik ipar baruku" tukasnya dengan nada menyebalkan membuat Zoro yang mendengarnya menjadi dongkol.

"Geh! kau ingin mengadu kekuatan denganku?" tantang Zoro

"Ah! Oh! Sabar.. sabar.. tenangkan dirimu. Kau tahu? aku juga tidak menyukainya"

Zoro kembali lagi bersandar di pagar sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tadi saat kau menolak untuk mengantarkan si bocah Trafalgar itu mendaftar ke klub kendo, Sanji jadi harus mengantarkan bocah itu sendiri. Dan karena tidak rela melihat mereka berduaan, aku pun juga ikut mengantarnya, tapi sialnya, saat ditengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja aku—entah bagaimana— sudah berada di dalam toilet wanita yang tadinya aku lewati bersama Sanji dan juga anak itu! kurang ajar bukan?! Satu hal lagi, apa kau juga menyadari kalau saudara baru mu itu adalah pengguna buah iblis? Aku ingin sekali membakarnya sampai hangus saat itu juga" jelas Ace menggebu-gebu dengan tangan terkepal yang sudah mengeluarkan api.

Zoro menatapnya tidak senang, ia tidak peduli dengan segala curhatan Ace yang tidak penting, ia hanya fokus dengan satu hal ganjil tadi. "Pengguna buah iblis?" tanyanya geram.

"Begitulah, sepertinya dia type 'paramecia' yang bisa mengendalian ruang" tambah Ace.

Zoro menggeram kesal lalu pergi dari sana setelah menendang pagar. Meninggalkan Ace yang tercengang sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Law untuk mendaftar di klub pilihannya, Sanji kemudian kembali kekelasnya dan tak sengaja bertemu Ace yang kebetulan baru turun dari atap sekolah. Ia pun mempercepat jalannya menghampiri Ace "Oi Ace! Tadi kau pergi kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang huh?" tegurnya sambil menepuk pundak Ace.

Ace yang ditanyai seperti itu cuma bisa ketawa nggak jelas dengan wajah menyeramkan "Ahahaha! Sanji... kebetulan sekali, kau datang di waktu yang tepat!"

Sanji mengerutkan keningnya menatap Ace heran.

"Apa kau tahu? Adik barumu itu benar-benar kurang ajar" ucap Ace seraya mendekatkan wajah seramnya pada Sanji.

"Apa maksudmu?" karena risih Sanji segera mendorong wajah Ace.

"Dia, adik barumu itu, memindahkan ku ketempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh kumasuki"

Sanji mendelik heran "Huh? Law? Memindahkan mu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Ace mengusap wajahnya frustasi "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau adik barumu itu pengguna buah iblis"

_SING~_

Sanji teringat sesuatu "Ah...! jadi dugaanku yang tadi pagi itu benar! Pantas saja dia bisa menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangku! —Memang dia memindahkanmu kemana Ace?"

"Dia membuatku berada di dalam toilet wanita" jawabnya malas seraya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Sanji yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa, ia membayangkan betapa nistanya wajah Ace yang notebene alergi pada wanita— tiba-tiba saja berada dalam toiet yang berisikan para gadis-gadis yang langsung mengeroyoknya.

"Wahahaha! Lucu sekali! Kau masuk toilet wanita? Hahaha! Konyol! Toilet wanita—eh? Toilet... wanita...?" Ace mengangguk malas. Wajah Sanji langsung berubah horror dengan background menyeramkan seketika itu juga "Law no yaroo... " ia menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat "Anak itu... awas saja! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran! Berani sekali dia membuat para wanita merasa terancam dalam ruangan pribadi mereka?! Dasar bocah sialan!"

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

"Kenapa kau bertindak sembarangan?! Apa kau tahu tindakanmu itu dapat membahayakan para wanita?! Dasar bodoh!" geram Sanji. Ia berusaha keras menahan jari-jarinya agar tidak mengacak-acak rambut Law sampai berantakan.

Sedang yang bersangkutan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain dengan bosan "Aku hanya bermain-main saja, dia sangat mengganggu jadi ku tempatkan saja disana. Lagi pula, apa kau tidak risih diikuti terus olehnya?"

Sanji mengusap wajah frustasi, lelah menasehati Law sedari tadi "Tentu saja aku risih, tapi bukan seperti itu caranya!"

Law tidak mendengarkan ocehan kakaknya dan malah melengos pergi menuju kamarnya(baca : kamar Sanji). Ia ingin segera beristirahat sehabis pulang sekolah bukan malah mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting dari kakak barunya.

"Hoi! Dengarkan kalau orang bicara!" namun Sanji tak membiarkannya pergi dan malah menarik Law kembali yang tentu saja langsung ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kuberi tahu padamu, jika lain kali kau ingin memindahkannya, tempatkan dia ketempat lain, jangan di toilet wanita lagi! Mengerti?"

Law mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Huh? Kenapa kau yang jadi sewot? Memang kenapa kalau disana?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Hal itu akan membuat para gadis merasa tidak nyaman! —Dan juga Ace alergi dengan wanita! Kalau kau tidak mematuhinya, aku akan menghajarmu!"

Law mendecak kesal "Aku heran, apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada pria bodoh sepertinya, Sanji-ya?" Ia menatap dingin Sanji.

"E-ehk?" raut wajah Sanji berubah menjadi horror "A-aku tidak tertarik padanya! Aku dan Ace hanya berteman!" jawabnya cepat

Law mengerutkan keningnya. Sanji sontak meneruskan kata-katanya "Hah... aku dan Ace hanya berpura-pura pacaran"

"A—" sebelum Law sempat menanyakan sesuatu yang lain pada Sanji, Zoro yang sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Sanji dari belakang.

"Aku lapar..." rengeknya manja. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dileher Sanji yang langsung menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Tch! Jangan mulai manja lagi Marimo, memang kau ingin makan apa, huh?"

Zoro mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sanji untuk berpikir "Aku ingin... ngg.. Yakitori"

Law merengut, melihat hal itu entah mengapa ia jadi meras kesal sekaligus iri pada Zoro. Makanya ia segera memilih pergi kekamarnya untuk istirahat, tapi sebelum itu Sanji melepaskan pelukan Zoro darinya lalu menahan Law. "Kau ingin kubuatkan apa, Law?"

Law mendelik dengan tatapan dinginnya lalu menjawab dengan malas "Terserah" dan setelah itu menepis tangan Sanji lalu pergi kekamarnya yang sebenarnya adalah kamar sang kakak, karena kamar miliknya masih belum selesai dibersihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanji mendesah lelah. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan kesal, di tangannya sudah ada nampan yang berisi makanan lengkap dengan segelas air mineral disana. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa? Itu karena Law— adik barunya tidak mau ikut makan malam bersama dan melewatkan makan malam begitu saja. Tidak mau repot-repot mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri, Sanji pun menendang pintu tak berdosa itu agar terbuka di kala kedua tangannya tengah sibuk membawa makanan untuk Law.

"Oi Law! Makan malam!"

"..."

Oke, sampai kapan Sanji harus bersabar menahan amarahnya pada bocah Trafagar sialan itu? Bagaimana bisa adik barunya itu tidak sedikitpun menolehkan kepalanya pada Sanji atau menjawab perkataannya?

Dengan sedikit geram Sanji pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Law yang tengah duduk di meja belajar sambil membaca buku. Ia meletakan nampan berisi makanan itu di samping Law. Membuat sang adik mau tak mau harus memalingkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca untuk beralih pada Sanji.

"Makan itu" titah Sanji sambil melipat tangannya

Law menghela pelan. "Aku tidak lapar" ujarnya yang langsung saja membuat Sanji langsung berada diambang batas kesabarannya.

"Gezz... Kau ini! Ku bilang makan! Jangan berniat mengosongkan perutmu!" bentaknya pada Law sambil menggebrak meja. Ia terpaksa melakukan itu karena tidak mau kalau salah satu adiknya jatuh sakit. Bagaimanapun juga, Sanji sudah menerima Law sebagai adik kandungnya dan wajib mengurusnya dengan baik, sama seperti halnya ia mengurus Zoro.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, jangan memaksa ku" alih-alih menurut, Law malah kembali menatap buku yang ia baca dan mengabaikan Sanji, Dan tentu saja Sanji selaku kakak yang bertanggung jawab untuk merawat adiknya dengan baik, tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menarik kerah baju Law agar Law mau menatapnya.

"Jangan bodoh! Setidaknya kau harus memakannya sedikit! Apa perlu aku suapi hah?" tukasnya. Sukses membuat Law terdiam lalu dengan kasar menepis tangannya.

"Geh! Baiklah! Aku akan makan!" gerutu Law seraya menyantap makan malamnya dengan sedikit kesal tapi juga senang(?) _-karena sebenarnya ia juga sudah lapar, hanya saja ia masih malu untuk memintanya pada Sanji-_

Sanji langsung tersenyum tipis. Ia masih setia berdiri memperhatikan tingkah adiknya yang sedang menyantap makanannya sampai tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih pada buku yang tengah di baca oleh law tadi. Dengan penasaran ia mengambil buku itu dan membaca beberapa halaman. Law yang melihatnya langsung berhenti mengunyah.

"Kau tertarik dengan... kedokteran?" tanya Sanji. Law mengangguk gugup, membuat Sanji langsung menampilkan senyum lembut padanya. Law sempat terkesiap melihatnya tapi ia langsung melanjutkan makannya dan kembali mengabaikan Sanji.

"Heheh... Kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter, ya?" tebak Sanji. Dan kali ini sukses membuat Law langsung terdiam seribu bahasa dengan wajah yang terlihat muram.

Sanji menatapnya heran "Huh? Law?" ia mencoba menegur adiknya tapi tidak di gubris oleh yang bersangkutan.

Melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perubahan sikap Law, Sanji menghela nafas lalu menutup buku tebal itu dan meletakannya kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Oi... Law, jika impianmu adalah menjadi seorang dokter," Sanji menepuk puncak kepala sang adik "Maka, jadilah seorang dokter yang hebat" lanjutnya lalu memberikan senyuman hangat pada Law.

Lagi-lagi Law hanya terkesiap. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti itu dari kakak barunya. Sebenarnya dia sangat senang mendengarnya, tapi.. Law tidak mau menunjukan rasa senangnya sedikitpun.

"Jangan khawatir," Sanji menepuk bahu Law "Sebagai seorang kakak, apapun impian adik-adik ku, aku akan selalu mendukungnya"

TBC...

* * *

Mungkin selama ini kalian bertanya-tanya, Zoro dan Sanji itu kelas berapa. Tapi tolong maklumi lah author yang pelupa untuk memberi tahukannya pada kalian, jadi ini dia penempatan kelas para chara fic ini :

X : Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Franky, Vivi, Kaya, Usopp, Chopper(dalam bentuk kecil : Kan ini Grand Line), Law, Koza, Kaku

XI : Ace, Sanji, Robin, Kuina, Sabo, Marco, Chavendish, Porche, Bonney

XII : Brook, Perona

Sebenarnya masih akan ada beberapa character lain yang akan author munculkan di beberapa chap depan. Hahaha...

**Chapter depan :**

Zoro dan Law membuat masalah disekolah! Sanji di panggil kembali keruang kepsek oleh Garp! Apa yang akan terjadi?

"Hah.. mereka berdua membuat masalah disekolah ayah..."

Just that?

Yeah.. author sudah terlampau pusing! Pikirkan saja sendiri kelanjutannya dalam otak kalian para reader! Sampai jumpa di chap depan! Yeaaahh... *nyebur kelaut*

Thanks for read~


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yosh! Setelah sekian lama tenggelam dilaut, akhirnya saya muncul lagi :D/ membawa chapter 8 yang makin absurd ini gyahaha... adakah yang masih ingat dengan fic gembel saya ini?_**

**_Berhubung Author sudah merombak ulang semua cerita di fic ini, dan merapikannya, serapi mungkin, jadi memakan waktu lama untuk bisa mengupdate fic bulukan super alay ini cepat-cepat huweee TAT..._**

* * *

**Douzo~**

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Sanji melangkahkan kakinya dengan hentakan kesal menyusuri koridor-koridor kelas dengan amarah yang meluap-luap(?). Lagi-lagi ia di panggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk segera menemuinya, yah... Apa lagi masalahnya kalau bukan tentang kenakalan(?) kedua adiknya yang sekarang.

Oh... tentu saja, kalau bukan karena dua orang bocah keparat itu(kata Sanji)— mungkin dia tidak harus serepot ini mengurusnya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah ujian paling berat dan menyusahkan baginya untuk menjadi seorang kakak dari dua orang bocah brutal seperti Law dan Zoro.

Ah... sekarang, apa lagi masalah yang di perbuat kedua adiknya itu? dan lagi, ia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Law— adik barunya yang **baru dua hari** menjadi siswa di sekolahnya, sudah berani membuat onar? Hah... benar-benar... Sanji tak habis pikir, apa sih dosa yang ia miliki sampai-sampai ia mendapatkan adik super bandel seperti mereka?

Cih... memangnya tugas Sanji disekolah hanya mengurusi dua idiots itu saja? Tentu saja tidak kan! Dia bahkan lebih sibuk dari itu! bayangkan saja, saat ia sedang kewalahan mengurusi rapat OSIS untuk segala macam persiapan festival tahunan sekolah, ia malah di kejutkan oleh suara Garp yang tiba-tiba berteriak di speaker sekolah memanggil-manggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera keruang kepsek sambil marah-marah!

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal coba? Ia yang dengan susah payah sedang memimpin **'rapat besar'** sendirian (karena **Ace si ketua OSIS** yang seharusnya bertugas memimpin jalannya 'rapat besar' malah menghilang entah kemana) akhirnya, mau tak mau ia harus menunda rapat besar tahunan itu serta meminta maaf pada masing-masing ketua klub ekskul di sekolah. Ia benar-benar mengutuk kedua adiknya, —oh! Dan juga Ace yang menghilang entah kemana dan meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai Ketos tentu saja.

Akhirnya, dengan tenaga monster(karena sudah teramat dongkol) Sanji pun mendobrak pintu ruang kepsek sekali tendang ketika sampai disana.

BRAAKK!

"KALIAN BERDUA! DASAR ADIK SIALAN!"

Buak! Buak!

Tanpa mempedulikan sosok lain yang berada di ruangan itu, Sanji langsung melampiaskan kekesalannya pada duo adik kurang ajarnya dengan menendang kedua ubun-ubun mereka. Tenaga? Jangan ditanya! Mungkin kalau dua orang itu hanya manusia biasa pasti ubun-ubun mereka sudah jebol! Namun, karena yang ditendang adalah duo bocah kebal— Law dan Zoro jadilah, mereka hanya mendapat sebuah benjolan besar. Dan terbukti ampuh untuk membuat kedua bocah kampret itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya —Khusus Law, benjolannya keluar sampai menembus topinya.

"GGGRRRR! KALI INI APA LAGI HAH?!" semprot Sanji lalu menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat Law? Dan kau... Marimo! Aku sudah bosan mendengar semua keributan yang telah kau buat lagi dan lagi! Geh! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap normal? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau orang seperti mu yang baru dua hari menjadi siswa disini sudah berani membuat masalah Law!"

Oke, untuk semua makhluk yang ada disana kecuali Sanji, hanya bisa tercengang mendengar omelan makhluk pirang yang kini tengah menjotos kedua jidat adiknya dengan keempat jarinya bersamaan.

Law dapat merasakan kalau dahinya berasap setelah terkena jotosan maut dari sang kakak, sedangkan Zoro hanya diam karena sudah terbiasa menerima jotosan kasih sayang(?) dari kakak tercintanya.

Melihat kerusuhan tiga bersaudara gajeba itu, Garp pun berdeham cukup keras, berhasil membuat Sanji meredam amarahnya lalu beralih pada sosok kepala sekolah yang sedang memakan senbei dengan santainya. Seolah-olah sedang menonton pertunjukan opera sabun.

"Jii-san..." kali ini Sanji memasang wajah yang sangat menyesal atas semua kekacauan yang telah di perbuat oleh kedua adiknya.

"Lagi-lagi masalah datang dari si rumput—ehm— kedua adikmu. Tak bisakah kau membuat mereka menjalani hidup dengan tenang? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian kita waktu itu, Kozo?"

Sanji membungkukan badannya "Aku.. benar-benar minta maaf.. atas semua... "

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf setiap hari itu bisa menghentikan mereka, heh? pirang?— hoi! Jangan mencuri makananku, dasar bocah kurang ajar"

BUAK

Sanji melongo seketika, saat melihat Garp memukul seseorang yang berusaha mencuri snack senbeinya. Ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata masih ada orang lain, selain dirinya selain Garp, dan kedua adiknya disana.

"Aduh..! Kau pelit sekali, Jii-chaaan!" rengek Luffy— bocah yang tadi mencoba mencuri senbei milik Garp dan berakhir dengan benjolan besar dikepalanya.

"Lu-Luffy...?" Sanji memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ou! Yo... Sanji~!" sapanya balik dengan riang

"Kenapa kau... —tidak! —Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"oh, tadi aku—"

"Sudah cukup, aku akan melepaskan jabatanmu, bocah" Garp memotong pembicaraan Sanji dan Luffy, sementara kedua tersangka(Zoro dan Law) masih diam membisu, tak ada satupun yang niat bicara diantara mereka.

"Aaaahhh! Kumohon jii-san jangan cabut jabatanku!"

"Gheh! Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, **KOZO**? Selama kau tidak bisa mengatasi masalah kedua adikmu yang brutal itu, kau tidak layak menjadi seorang wakil ketua OSIS!"

"Tapi— Jii-san—"

_BRAAKK_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu di dobrak oleh seseorang.

"JIJI! Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan mereka!" Ace nyelonong masuk dengan tidak sopannya dan langsung saja terkena bogem mentah dari Garp.

"OUGH!"

"Bertanggung jawab apanya! Kau sendiri malah menjadi pemimpin dari mereka! Bodoh!" bentak Garp sembari menghajar cucu pertamanya itu habis-habisan.

"Ace..?" Sanji hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit kesal dan bertanya-tanya.

"Oh! Sanji! kau ada disini! Tenang saja, kali ini aku yang akan menanggung semua kesalahan mereka— Ouwgh! Jii-chan!"

"Kau ini memang cucu kurang ajar! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang padamu, sebagai ketua OSIS seharusnya kau memberikan contoh yang baik bagi siswa dan siswi disekolah ini! Bukan malah jadi pemimpin gank tawuran antar kelas, cucu sialan!" omel Garp dengan rasa dengki dan penuh keadilannya.

"Maka dari itu kakek, aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

Dan Dengan begonya Garp malah mengangguk. "Hm. Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu. kau memang harus bertanggung jawab. Jangan seperti bocah pirang yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab itu!" tunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Sanji.

"Cih.. " Sanji hanya bisa mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya saat disindir oleh Garp.

"Sudahlah kakek, jangan menyalahkannya. Sanji tidak harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, akulah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab" Ace mulai menceracau dengan nada sok bijaknya.

Begonya lagi Garp malah mengangguk senang melihat cucunya penuh dengan sifat berwibawa(?) "Bagus kau memang bijak!"

"Tentu saja! Sebagai calon suami yang baik aku harus bisa mendidik anak-anak ku— ehm—maksudku calon adik ipar ku dengan baik" Ace pun melirik Sanji dengan pandangan kebapak-an(?).

Sanji sendiri malah merasa jijik dengan tatapan Ace "Apa maksudmu?" sergahnya dengan muka najis.

Dan bila kalian perhatikan lagi, nampak dua sosok bocah(Zoro dan Law) sedang melihat Ace dengan tatapan tajam.

Garp menepuk-nepuk pundak cucu pertamanya itu. "Begitu rupanya... jadi, —Kau bilang apa tadi?! Calon adik ipar? Kau sudah memiliki calon istri?" Garp mencengkram kerah sang cucu dengan kasar lalu mengguncang-guncangnya.

Ace hanya tersenyum lebar "Tentu, kakek" jawabnya singkat dan disusul oleh tawa Luffy.

"Whaa! Benarkah?! Siapa dia? Apa dia cantik seperti ibu mu?"

Ace mengangguk. "Dia juga berambut pirang"

Garp yang penasaran pun mengguncang-guncang Ace lebih kasar lagi "SIAPAAA?"

"Aduh kakek, masa kau tidak menyadarinya, dia ada disini lho..." ucap Ace santai. Mendengar itu entah mengapa Sanji tiba-tiba memiliki firasat buruk.

Garp celingak-celinguk "Mana? Kau ingin berbohong pada kakekmu ya! Jelas-jelas dari tadi tidak ada wanita yang masuk keruangan ini!" dan tanpa ampun Garp langsung memberi **tinjuan** kasih sayang pada kepala cucunya itu.

"Argh! Kakek! Aku kan belum selesai bicara! Calon istriku itu bukan seorang wanita!"

JDERRRR

Garp syok bukan main mendengarnya. "APA?! Jadi, siapa dia?" Lalu

memandangi sosok Zoro, Sanji, dan Law satu persatu. Beruntung otaknya sebelas dua belas dengan Luffy jadi ia masih harus berpikir keras Apakah Zoro? Sanji? atau Law? yang menjadi calon istri dari cucu pertamanya ini? dan apa cucunya ini sudah gila?

"Tentu saja dia adalah Sanj—"

Sebelum Ace sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah tendangan darurat dari Sanji meluncur begitu saja mengakibatkan si ahli tinju api itu terpental membentur tembok.

"Maaf telah memotong pembicaraan kalian Jii-san, tapi kurasa kita harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini" Sanji buru-buru mengganti topik sebelum Garp memarahinya.

"Ah! ya! Kau benar juga..." dan untuk kedua kalinya Sanji bersyukur karena Garp memiliki otak bodoh macam dua cucunya itu, ia langsung mengangguk sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya

"Baiklah Jii-san, aku sudah tidak keberatan lagi, jadi kapan kau akan menarik jabatanku sebagai wakil ketua OSIS?"

Ace berusaha bangkit dan kembali menghampirinya "Sanji kenapa kau— Ouh!"

"Diamlah! Konoyaro!" bisik Sanji sambil menginjak kaki Ace agar si Ketos itu diam.

Garp kemudian melirik Ace yang juga balas menatapnya serius, seakan-akan berkata _'tolonglah jiji...'_ dengan penuh harap.

"Baiklah, karena Ace katanya ingin bertanggung jawab, jadi kau bisa lolos dari hukuman ini bocah" simpul Garp.

Sanji langsung menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Ace cuma cengengesan melihatnya.

.

.

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

.

.

"Hah... untunglah jabatanku tidak jadi di cabut, tadi itu hampir saja... Ini semua gara-gara kalian!" Sanji mencubit hidung kedua adiknya dengan geram disertai wajah horrornya. Tapi meski begitu ia sedikit gemas juga setelah mengetahui sebab kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh mereka— Zoro, Law, Ace, dan Luffy serta anak-anak lainnya termasuk geng mugiwara dan juga kedua Marco, Sabo.

Sanji tahu sekarang kenapa Luffy bisa berada di ruang kepala sekolah dan juga Ace yang tiba-tiba datang ke sana.

Ternyata, selama Sanji tengah sibuk mengurusi rapat, keempat orang bringasan itu malah berada di tengah-tengah tawuran antar kelas yang tidak jelas sebab perkaranya.

Memang deh, mereka itu suka berkelahi hanya karena masalah sepele seperti, daging Luffy yang jatuh dan terinjak-injak oleh kelompokan Kidd yang sedang lewat, lalu setelah itu Law bilang pada Luffy agar tidak mengambil dagingnya yang telah jatuh karena banyak bakteri, dan kemudian Ace yang ternyata juga ikut membolos(ya, mereka memang membolos) tiba-tiba emosi karena makanan adiknya di injak-injak dan langsung memulai pertengkaran disana.

Bukankah itu sungguh bodoh?

Ya. Mereka memang bodoh. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Sanji tak bisa mengabaikan mereka.

Tapi entah mengapa Sanji merasakan firasat yang amat buruk saat ia keluar dari ruangan Garp dan sempat berpapasan dengan bocah berbadan kekar dengan rambut merah yang sepertinya juga di panggil oleh Garp.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanji berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Dari tadi ia hanya misuh-misuh sendiri sambil mendorong kedua adiknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat di depannya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan peristiwa yang ia alami disekolahnya hari ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka pun sampai diruang tamu, dimana sang ayah sedang duduk di salah satu sova sambil menjalankan rutinitas sorenya seperti biasa, yaitu membaca koran, atau berkas-berkas penting seperti laporan yang dikirim dari beberapa anak buahnya mengenai informasi-informasi yang ia butuhkan.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini anak-anak?" tanyanya seperti biasa, sudah seperti aktifitas pokok sehari-hari bagi pemimpin Yakuza itu.

Dan, mau tak mau Sanji pun harus menjawab dengan jujur. "Hah... mereka berdua membuat masalah disekolah, ayah" ucapnya lelah seraya mendudukan dirinya di sova.

Zoro hanya buang muka nggak peduli sembari mengorek kupingnya, sedangkan Law masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya, malahan ia sudah ingin melengos pergi dari sana kalau saja Doflamingo tidak memanggilnya untuk tetap berada disana.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian"

Sanji menegang mendengar nada bicara ayahnya yang terdengar serius. Hal itu juga sukses membuat Zoro dan Law langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Sanji dengan tenang untuk mendengarkan kata selanjutnya dari sang ayah.

"Dua hari lagi, aku akan mengirimkan surat izin ke sekolah kalian"

Jeda.

"Aku ingin membawa kalian bersamaku untuk menghancurkan suatu tempat" lanjutnya, membuat Sanji sedikit terkejut tapi dengan cepat kembali tenang.

"Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin"

Law dan Zoro langsung mengangguk, namun Sanji tidak.

Seandainya saja ia memiliki keberanian untuk bicara. Sanji pasti akan menolak dan mengatakan kalau kesungguhnya ia tidak mau melakukan hal itu.

Ia takut.

Bukan karena ia merasa takut untuk bertarung.

Tapi...

Ia takut kejadian buruk dua tahun lalu yang menimpa adik kesayangannya— Zoro— akan terulang kembali.

Bekas luka yang membentang di dada dan mata kiri Zoro... Itu di dapat saat adik bodoh kesayangannya berusaha melindunginya ketika mereka menjalankan misi yang diberikan ayahnya.

Sanji menundukan kepalanya sedikit keberatan dengan perintah sang ayah. Ia takut kalau Zoro akan terluka parah lagi seperti waktu itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mau bila hal tragis sedemikian rupa terjadi lagi.

Melihat adiknya harus berjuang di ruang ICU dalam keadaan mengenaskan antara hidup dan mati membuatnya benar-benar menyesal. Ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi.

Tidak mau.

Maka dari itu mulai sekarang ia harus bisa melindungi adiknya.

Itulah tekad Sanji.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sanji terlihat murung. Ace bahkan menjadi sangat peka terhadap perubahan sikap Sanji yang biasa modar-mandir kesana-kemari hanya untuk menggoda para gadis kini malah mengabaikan ladies-ladies pujaannya itu begitu saja.

Jangankan bicara, ditanyai oleh Ace saja, ia tak mempedulikannya. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya sampai merenung seperti itu.

Bahkan ketika sore menjelang, Sanji masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia tak segan-segan meninggalkan Ace diruang OSIS sendirian dengan setumpuk pekerjaannya. Walaupun dia tahu kalau pekerjaannya akan tambah kacau bila diserahkan pada Ace, ia tetap tidak peduli. Yang benar-benar ia pikirkan hanyalah kedua adiknya dan misi dari sang ayah.

Ia terus memijat pangkal hidungnya frustasi karena rasa cemas dalam dirinya tidak kunjung menghilang.

Selalu.

Bayangan Zoro yang terkapar bersimbah darah selalu menghantui pikirannya dari semalam. Tak ada hal yang bisa menenangkannya selain melihat wajah adik kesayangannya itu sehat segar bugar tanpa luka sedikitpun. Ya, benar. Sanji harus segera menemui Zoro untuk memastikan kalau bocah lumut itu benar-benar sehat walafiat.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari sudah sore dan Sanji malah hampir melupakan tugasnya untuk memberikan bekal pada kedua adiknya yang sekarang mungkin sudah bubar dari latihan kendonya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia pun segera menuju lokernya untuk mengambil bekal dan lari secepat kilat ke gymnasium olahraga.

Klak

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka, dan sosok Ace menyembul dari sana. "Sanji, aku tak mengerti bagian in—" dan celingukan seperti orang bodoh. Perasaannya tadi, Sanji masih giat mondar-mandir tanpa alasan di sini, tapi kenapa sekarang sosoknya malah menghilang?

* * *

Sanji menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur ternyata klub Kendo masih belum bubar. Tak sia-sia ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak masuk akal kemari. Toh, akhirnya ia masih bisa melihat wajah kedua adiknya yang masih sehat. Yah... walaupun Sanji sempat tak percaya melihat kedua adiknya—Zoro dan Law— tengah latihan bersama—ralat— atau lebih tepatnya saling adu kekuatan. Terbukti dari suara hentakan shinai bambu yang terdengar keras.

"CUKUP!" Kuina menahan serangan Law maupun Zoro dengan bokutounya. "LAW! ZORO! PELANGGARAN" ucapnya lalu memukulkan bokutounya pada kepala dua bocah itu. Semua orang yang masih ada disana hanya bisa tercengang menyaksikan pertarungan sengit antara dua monster. Bahkan Yosaku dan Johnny sudah mangap lebar-lebar.

"Zoro aniki dan Law aniki benar-benar hebat!" gumam Yosaku dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Johnny.

_Plak! Plak!_

Lagi, Kuina mengayunkan bokutou beratnya pada kepala dua adik kelasnya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, ini hanyalah sparing! Tak perlu sampai membabibuta begitu! Ck!" omelnya darah tinggi, karena dari awal Law dan Zoro susah sekali di atur.

"Cih! Sudah kubilangkan! Kalau kami memakai pedang sungguhan pasti akan cepat selesai!" Zoro membuka helm besinya.

Law hanya mendengus remeh "Jangan sombong dulu Zoro-ya, aku bisa memutilasi orang dengan mudah"

Ampun... Kuina memijit pelipisnya sebal. Ingin rasanya menggorok leher kedua bocah itu kalau saja mereka bukan adik dari teman dekatnya.

Suara tepukan tangan membuat semua mata terfokus pada sosok Sanji yang tengah berdiri di pinggir bench.

Kuina menghela nafas, lalu membubarkan latihannya hari ini.

Sanji mengangkat dua kotak bekal sembari tersenyum kecut "Maaf, aku terlambat mengantarkan bento pada kalian"

Melihatnya, Law dan Zoro yang kebetulan udah kelaperan dari siang tadi langsung menghampirinya.

"Hari ini apa?" tanya Zoro sembari mengelap keringatnya, Law sendiri malah asik meneguk air mineral yang ditawarkan Kuina.

"Sushi" Sanji memberikan kotak bekal masing-masing pada kedua adiknya "Tenang saja Law, tidak ada hal yang kau benci disini" sambungnya ketika melihat tatapan intimidasi Law pada kotak bento.

Sementara Law dan Zoro melahap bekalnya, Sanji sibuk bertanya pada Kuina seputar kelakuan kedua adiknya tersebut dalam klub. Namun tiba-tiba saja Law yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan sushi langsung berpindah duduk di sebelah Sanji. Zoro yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam sambil mempercepat kunyahannya karena tak bisa pindah tempat duduk sebab ada Kuina di samping Sanji.

"Bwanji-ywa, manpwi buwapkam afhu bfhakoyahi (baca : Sanji-ya, nanti buatkan aku takoyaki)" masih dengan mulut penuhnya dan wajah yang datar Law bicara tidak jelas dan sukses mendapat sentilan kuat di keningnya dari Sanji.

"Telan dulu makananmu, kalau sampai mati tersedak bukankah sangat konyol"

Kuina yang melihatnya langsung ketawa geli. Tak menyangka kalau Law yang sebegitu pendiamnya saat latihan, bisa terlihat menggemaskan. Ia lalu melirik Zoro yang sudah membuang mukanya dengan pipi gembung yang masih terisi makanan. Menurutnya itu hal yang sangat menggemaskan, yah... walaupun cara kunyahan Zoro yang sedang geram dengan jidat lebarnya yang berurat itu justru memunculkan kesan seram sih, belum lagi matanya yang melotot hampir keluar itu. Namun tetap saja, bagi kuina itu adalah hal yang mengemaskan. Sangking gemasnya ia bahkan sampai menepuk punggung Law maupun Zoro sampai mereka tersedak dan hampir mati. Tahu sendirilah, tenaga tomboy Kuina seperti apa.

"Hahaha! Sanji-san! Mereka sangat menghibur! Walaupun sangat merepotkan" tanggapnya gemas dan tentu saja langsung mendapat protes dari Zoro serta Law yang udah kelojotan setengah mampus.

Dan sialnya lagi, Sanji yang emang mau nolongin adek-adeknya malah ditubruk oleh Ace dari belakang.

"Huwaaaaa! Sanjiii~! Kukira kau menghilang entah kemana...hiks" tangisnya lebay, yang langsung mendapat ciuman cint—ehm, maksudnya tampolan bengis dari yang bersangkutan. Tak lupa disusul dengan hantaman dua shinai bambu yang melayang kearahnya.

Dengan ekspresi dingin disertai tatapan tajam, Zoro dan Law mengangkat tangan bersamaan "Maaf, tidak sengaja" ucap keduanya

Sanji sempat terhenyak sesaat melihat kedua adik bodohnya menjadi kompak. Dan berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa gelinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini kamar Law sudah selesai dibereskan. Zoro bahagia bukan main mengetahui saingannya dalam memperebutkan perhatian sang kakak telah pindah dari kamar Kakaknya ke kamar paling pojok sebelah kiri kamar Sanji, sedangkan di sisi kanan kamar Sanji adalah kamarnya.

Malam ini Sanji melihat gelagat Law sedikit aneh. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap dan menuruni tangga terburu-buru. Merasa curiga, Sanji langsung saja memanggilnya.

"Oi Law! Mau kemana kau? Ini sudah jam 10 malam"

Law membeku ditempat. Namun kemudian mendelik malas. "Bukan urusan mu" jawabnya.

"HEI! JAWABAN MACAM APA ITU?! KEMARI KAU!" teriak Sanji, beruntung kedua orangtuanya dan juga Vergo sedang tak ada dirumah, jadi tak perlu takut ada yang terbangun, dan bersyukur juga Zoro termasuk orang yang paling susah dibangunkan.

Sanji yang dibuat kesal pun berjalan cepat menghampiri Law. Sumpah dah, kemarin waktu adiknya hanya Zoro seorang memang setengah idup juga ngurusnya, tapi ketika nambah satu yang sifatnya kurang ajar seperti Law ituu... benar-benar! Rasanya ingin sekali Sanji mengasah pisaunya tajam-tajam lalu mencincang-cincangnya.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik tadi, mau kemana kau? Apa menjawab dengan benar sangat sulit bagi mu, huh?"

"Tch! Kau itu cerewet! Kenapa kau selalu mengaturku!"

Bletakh

"Dengar ya, adik bodohku tersayang. Aku ini adalah kakak mu, jadi kau harus mendengarkan kata-kata ku, _kuso gaki_!" Sanji masih berusaha menahan kesabarannya.

Law memasamkan wajahnya kesal sembari mengelus kepanya yang benjol akibat jitakan penuh cinta dari Sanji. Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya ia mendapatkan jitakan super itu.

"Ck! Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar" jawabnya yang sudah di buat sesopan dan sebenar mungkin.

Mengehela nafas berat, Sanji pun memberi izin pada Law. "Kau ini... Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja menjawab dengan benar seperti itu? Geh! Ya sudah hati-hati, jangan pulang larut malam" ucapnya sembari menyentil dahi sang adik.

"Aku ini laki-laki, tidak masalah kalaupun aku pulang larut malam. Dasar cerewet! — ROOM!" dan Law pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sanji menggunakan kemampuan buah iblisnya. Meninggalkan Sanji yang sudah naik darah sendirian karena di katai cerewet olehnya.

"Cih... Dasar anak kurang ajar!" dengusnya kesal sembari berjalan keruang tamu untuk menunggui kepulangan adik keduanya yang lebih bandel dari pada Zoro sembari menonton TV.

"Meski begitu, kau harus mematuhi aturan Law no yarou"

.

.

.

"Boooossss" terlihat sosok beruang putih yang sedang melambaikan kedua tangannya dari sudut cafe. Law yang baru sampai saat itu juga langsung menghampiri ketiga temannya— Bepo, Penguin dan Sachi.

"Yo! Bos! Bagaimana suasana di rumah barumu?" Sachi langsung memberikan minumannya pada Law.

Law sendiri hanya mendengus sebal ketika mengingat bayangan Kakak barunya yang super cerewet dan sok ngatur-ngatur itu.

"Aku mendapatkan seorang kakak yang bawel dan saudara yang membenciku tanpa sebab" jelasnya yang malah mendorong kembali minuman Sachi lalu memesan minumannya sendiri.

"Wah... sepertinya tidak menyenangkan..." tanggap Penguin "lalu apa kau mendapatkan teman-teman baru yang menyenangkan, Bos?" sambungnya

Law mengerutkan dahi, "Tidak sama sekali. Lebih baik kalian pindahlah juga ke sekolahku"

Bepo, Penguin, Sachi terdiam memperhatikan aura disekeliling Law berubah.

"... Bos, sepertinya moodmu sedang buruk"

.

.

.

"Hoooaaam..."

Empat jam berlalu dan Sanji masih bersabar menunggui kedatangan sosok jangkung adik keduanya yang sampai saat ini belum pulang juga. Apakah adiknya yang tolol itu baik-baik saja di luar sana? Pikirnya. Memangnya apa saja sih yang dilakukan oleh si kurang ajar itu sampai-sampai belum pulang juga? Perasaan cemas dan kalut mulai menghantui Sanji. Mengingat sifat khawatiran dari ibunya juga menurun padanya, ia jadi tak bisa masa bodoh pada Law. Mau bagaimana pun juga bocah tak tahu diri itu adalah saudara sedarahnya walaupun beda Ibu.

Ia baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya karena tak kuat menahan kantuk kalau saja telinganya tidak menangkap suara derap kaki menaiki tangga.

_SRET_

Sanji menarik baju belakang Law yang baru setengah menaiki tangga. "Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang jelas terdengar menahan marah.

"Bukan urusanmu" bukan menjawab Law malah menepis tangan Sanji.

Mendapat perlakuan sedemikian rupa, Sanji tentu saja kesal. Yang benar saja, adik macam apa yang dikhawatirkan malah ngelunjak?

"Jelas urusanku! Aku adalah kakak mu! Dari tadi aku menunggumu bodoh! Kalau saja kau tidak pulang saat ini juga, mungkin aku akan pergi mencari mu!"

Law terdiam. Masih dengan ekspresinya yang tenang ia membalas tatapan cemas Sanji. Ia hanya tak menyangka kalau Kakak barunya itu akan sangat menghawatirkannya sampai rela menungguinya pulang. Padahal waktu tengah malam sudah lewat.

"Tsk! kau benar-benar cerewet" tak mau mendengar ocehan Sanji lebih banyak lagi, law pun melenggang pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sanji yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sialnya, ketika sampai dikamar, Law malah merasa lapar karena ia tidak ikut makan bersama teman-temannya di cafe tadi. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Law memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya lagi keluar untuk mengambil makanan. Namun, baru saja dirinya membuka pintu, sosok Sanji sudah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi sepiring penuh nasi goreng dan juga segelas air putih.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lapar, jadi ku bawakan ini" Sanji menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan itu pada Law. Law sendiri sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok Kakaknya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan pintu, terlebih lagi ia tak pernah berpikir kalau Sanji ternyata adalah seorang perokok. Karena baru kali ini dia melihat sebatang rokok bertengger dengan indahnya dibibir Sanji.

"Makanlah, setelah itu tidur, jangan sampai kau bangun kesiangan karena besok ayah akan menjemput kita. Dan aku tidak akan mau membangunkan mu" titahnya, seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

Law hanya tersenyum tipis sekaligus merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Kakaknya khawatir. "Heh... cerewet" katanya pelan, tapi dia juga senang karena baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang benar-benar memperhatikannya sampai sejauh ini.

"Ck! Kau ini benar-benar bocah kurang ajar"

Karena sudah teramat dongkol Sanji pun memilih kembali ke kamarnya, tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu kamarnya, lengannya sudah terlebih dahulu disambar oleh Law.

"Apa? Kau berubah pikiran dan ingin berterimakasih padaku?"

Law menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup, "Bisakah kau... membantuku tidur lagi?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, takut kalau Sanji keberatan. Namun, ia segera menepis dugaan buruknya ketika melihat Sanji mendengus geli dan kembali menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya sih Law sendiri juga gengsi mau minta bantuan pada Kakak bawelnya itu, tapi entah kenapa ia hanya bisa tidur nyenyak kalau ada Sanji yang mengusap kepalanya, terbukti dengan selama dua hari ia sekamar dengan Sanji, dirinya tak pernah lagi insomia seperti sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja, adik bodohku tercinta. Dengan senang hati Kakakmu ini akan selalu siap membantu mu" lontar Sanji seraya tersenyum lebar sembari menyentil kening Law.

Disisi lain,

Zoro yang memang terbangun dari tidurnya, tak sengaja mendengar(menguping) pembicaraan sang Kakak dan saudara barunya di balik pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Giginya bergemeltuk, kedua alisnya bertaut, dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat.

"Sanji..."

TBC

Sorry no Spoiler... tapi, chapter 8 adalah batas pertengahan dari alur cerita di fic ini, jadi, enam atau tujuh chapter kedepan Fic ini akan segera tamat, yey/PLAK/masih lama bego/ dan perjuangan Zoro akan semakin berat hohoho.../abaikan/

Oke seperti biasa, terimakasih atas reviewnya ::: Prissycatice :: Michantous :: Guest :: Sexy Cook :: Sgel :: HildyaOrul :: readermaleslogin :: Septaaa :: PandaBlackwhite :: Guest.

see you next chap~


End file.
